Playtoy
by urharmony
Summary: When little, Emma's mom always made her friends son,Jay, baby sit her.He was her first crush,but 6 years older and such a dork.She hasn't seen him in 8 years,but now he's back,and he's staying with them for a bit. He's completely different,a babe, breaking hearts left to right; like Emma's, when he keeps trying to resist her and ignoring the fact she wants him as much he wants her
1. Blast From The Past

"_Emma get down here! Jay will be here soon." Came Emma's mothers voice, Spike._

_Emma got up from playing with her dollies, she was about 9 now, and she happily smiled and breathed heavily as she ran for dear life down her upstairs hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. _

"_Why don't you ask that other wierd girl to baby sit her?" Paige asked Spike, her mother as well._

_Paige was the second oldest at 15, their brother Spinner was 16. Then it went to Ellie, who was 14. And then Emma the youngest at 9._

_Spike answered, "Because Emma loves Jay and he likes to baby sit her.. and I happen to love him, as should you!" she confirmed while making dinner on the counter the girls leaned on, "He's like family."_

"_Yeah Paige.." Ellie taunted the blonde, Ellie was the only redhead of the family, took after Snake, their dad. She grinned, "Like family."_

_Paige rolled her eyes, clearly her and Jay had something bitter or something between them._

"_Is he here yet?" Emma panted, jumping up on a stool infront of the counter and leaned on it, she was a bouncy bubbly little girl with long white blonde hair and big brown eyes._

"_On his way." Laughed her mother. _

_Jay has babysat her four times now this year. Emma's mother knew his mother from highschool, they were best friends and just moved here this year. He was Paige's age at 15. _

"_then I'm out." Paige informed, grabbing her purse._

_Ellie was at the freezer and pulled out icecream, Emma got excited and jumped up and down for it thinking she was going to get her a bowl._

"_Paige stop being so rude!" Spike hissed, "You know that boy has the deepest crush on you." _

"_He's in love." Purred Ellie, smirking. She was always the bad seed of the girls.. but the funny one. A bit of a punky side to her while Paige was Miss Popular and Emma well..she didn't know what she'd turn out to be yet._

"_I'll pass." Paige confirmed, "I gotta go, I have a party to go to." She said as their father came in and gave her a look._

"_And a curfew at 11pm sharp." He reminded._

_She rolled her eyes but plastered a fake smile as she went to the front door, "Yes Daddy."_

"_Yes Daddy." Mocked Ellie putting a spoon right into the icecream bucket instead of a bowl and didn't share with Emma._

_Emma frowned deeply._

"_Ready to go?" Snake said to Spike. _

_Spike was still on the other conversation though, "Paige, how about you do me a favor and just be nice to him? They move a lot, he doesn't have much friends."_

"_Much be the gigantic glasses he wears." Ellie insisted and as much as her and Paige didn't get along, Paige laughed with her. _

"_I think he's charming." Spike insisted._

"_He's funny!" agreed Emma and the door bell ring and she screamed, "HE'S HERE!" she got out of the stool and went running to where Paige was when the door opened._

_Paige rolled her eyes again to Emma's excitingness. He wasn't much to look at.. Jay Hogart was a nerd. But you know what, if you looked closer, like Emma could.. you saw potential. _

_Yes he was tall and way too skinny and his hands and feet were too big for him, but he was sure to grow into them, right? And yes his shirt that was suppose to be tucked in sometimes fell out on one certain side and maybe his glasses __**were**__ to big for his face and his hair was way out of date, a bowl cut. You know, those gross hair shapes that literally looks like someone put a bowl on your head and cut around._

_But other than than, his jawline was handsome and he had piercing eyes. _

"_Hey sprout." He smiled wide, because he was so skinny his cheeks were a bit sucked in, so maybe his lips were too full for his mouth but it didn't stop Emma from smiling back and hugging around his waist._

_He laughed until he noticed Paige behind Emma_

_He coughed awkwardly and stuttered, "H-hey Paige. How are you?" he asked._

_Paige sighed, remembering what her mother have asked her, "Good Jayson." She confirmed. He looked shocked she even replied but she also even LOOKED at him._

_He blushed_

"_Come on." Emma said, pulling him towards the kitchen where Spike was grabbing her purse and Snake waved to him._

"_Hey Jayson." He greeted, he always liked the boy, smart, charming, had manners, other than the other punks his older daughters hung around..let alone Spinner._

_Guess it was a good thing Spinner wasn't here, he liked to tease Jay even though they were friends, Spinner liked to sometimes be too rough on him. _

"_He's your money upfront Jayson." Spike kindly said, smiling to the 15 year old boy as he pushed up his glasses and shook his head._

"_Oh no it's okay Miss Nelson, I'm doing this for fun." He confirms, smiling to Emma who sat down next to him to the counter. _

_Spike gave him a gawking look, "Who made you such a sweetheart?" she asked. _

"_Yeah Jayson?" snorted Ellie, "Who?" she rested her ice cream on the counter and Emma quickly grabbed it happily._

_FINALLY!_

_She then pouted, where was the damn spoon? She scowled at Ellie who paid no attention._

"_Ellie don't you have some show or concert to go to?" Spike asked as Jay got up._

_As if reading Emma's mind, he grabbed her a spoon._

"_Sean coming over." Ellie confirmed with a shrug._

_Spike huffed, "You told me you couldn't babysit because you were busy." She folded her arms at her daughter._

_Snake sighed, just wanting to leave, they had a date!_

"_I am busy.. with Sean." Noted Ellie happily with a smirk, then glared to Emma, "I'm not babysitting the brat."_

_Paige spoke up while putting on her shoes at the front door, "In other words, she's going to be in her bedroom with a boy Daddy." She said to Snake and smirked, "And above all, the baddest boy in school.. he's got a bad reputation."_

_Ellie harshly glared and Paige put her hands on her hips smirking at her sister. Victory is hers!_

"_Excuse me?" Snake growled. Who was this boy?!_

"_You're going to be late for your trial Paige." Ellie confirmed._

_Paige got confused, "Trail?"_

"_You know, the party where people judge if you're actually worthy of being part of their social diseased popular group." Taunts Ellie and Paiges mouth dropped and whipped the door open, leaving._

"_This is why you're a big freak Ellie." Paige said before slamming it closed._

_Snake and Spike kissed Emma good bye and left as well. _

"_Want to go watch a movie or play a game?" Jay asked Emma, still in the kitchen with Ellie._

_Emma had ice cream on her nose and he laughed, grabbing a napkin and removed it, she blushed._

_Ellie laughed seeing that. Emma had a huge crush on Jay. Jay looked to Ellie and Emma asked her sister._

"_Want to come watch Toy story?" _

_Ellie snorted, "You dorks go do that, I'm going to my room for the rest of the night." She went to the stairs._

_Jay asked Ellie politely, "Should I let Sean in when he comes?"_

"_No, he'll come in from the window. But try not to show your face would yeah Hogart?" she teased, as if it'd be social suicide for her if she did. _

_Emma turned to Jay and watched him frown and look down. She got sad for him too, her sisters could be so mean. _

_Her little hands grabbed his and pulled him, "We can watch Monkey Bone instead." Emma insisted, "I know you like it." _

_Jay sadly smiled and followed the little girl out. As they watched movies and played checkers on the ground Jay playfully teased Emma._

"_I think it's time for sleep for someone." He confirms as Emma yawned, moving her checkers and shook her head no frantically _

_He laughed and it got silent. _

_Emma looked up at him and noticed that sad look again, Emma was laying on her belly so sat up on her butt like he was._

"_Are you okay?" Emma asked him quietly, looking quite sad herself. She hated seeing people sad, let alone him._

_Jay looked at her and shrugged, "I'm alright sprout, it's your turn." He said, moving his checkers piece._

_Emma shook her head, "No you're not." She confirms, she liked Jay a LOT because he didn't treat her like other grown ups did, or her sisters and brother. Also, he was nice to her! And played with her._

_Silence._

"_You think I'm a loser?" he asked and Emma's eyes widen._

"_No!" she said, "You're the funnest person ever!" she admitted. Her family lived in a big house, not rich, but defiantly more than average so her sisters and their friends were kind of snobby, even though their parents tried to make them not like that._

_It was hard when you were in highschool I guess._

"_If only other people saw that." Jay informed, and sighed, "The summer can't come soon enough."_

"_What's that mean?" Emma asked, titling her head so childishly and curiously _

_He smiled and stood up, "Meaning I get to leave this place. We're moving again." He confirms, "I'm going to make us a bedtime snack..then bedtime ok?" without answering him, he left._

_Emma sat their emotionless, really sad. Leaving?_

_Jay made her a sandwhich and bit into it as he came back "Don't get mad but I had a bite. I make damn good sandwhiches." He joked and then stopped. Emma was still sitting on the ground, with tears in her eyes._

_He dropped the sandwhich like it meant nothing and ran to her, bending down._

"_What's wrong, EM?" he desperately asked, looking her over, did she fall or something? _

_Emma sniffed and tried to wipe her tears, she stood up and then ran up the stairs._

"_Emma!" he called but she slammed it close._

_Paige came home first before her parents and she leaned on Emma's door, hearing the little girl still snuffeling. Was she crying? Paige listened through the door and then looked down._

_Jay was against the door with his elbows on his knees, glasses off and rubbing his eyes._

"_Jay?" she asked and he jumped and looked up._

_He didn't even notice her come in and would of blushed, but he was too concerned for Emma, he sadly huffed and played with his glasses in his hands._

_Paige took the chance to realize his eyes __**were**__ kind of nice.. and he did kinda looked-_

"_She locked herself in there." Jay confirmed and thought about it, "Last thing I did say to her was I was moving away..." he drifts. Was she upset about that?_

_Paige nodded, made sense. Emma would miss him a lot. _

"_You're moving away?" Paige asked him._

_He nodded, not looking at her, "My parents split, I'm going to go with my mom whose going to LA." He explained._

_Paige actually frowned, "Emma adores you..probably just upset over that." She then insisted, "I'm sorry to hear that by the way.. I didn't know."_

_He snickered looking up at her, "How could you when you're too stuck up in the clouds with your perfect life?" as he stood up he breathed, "You're such a brat." _

_Paige's mouth fell. D-Did he just say that.. to her? To Paige Nelson?!_

_Jay told her, "Tell Emma I promise to come say Goodbye."_

_Paige was still in shock_

_Jay stopped by the stairs and turned, putting his glasses on, "Also, try to give her some attention." He nodded back to Emma's room, "It's a big house.. it can feel lonely. You don't know the feeling." He gave her a sore look until leaving._

_Paige sadly looked away until she heard the front door close and then the door behind her opened. Emma peeked her head out, tears down her cheeks._

"_Is he gone?" she sniffed._

_Paige looked behind and smiled sadly to nod, "Why don't you run up and say good bye? You're going to miss him Emma and he's moving far away."_

_Emma paused for amoment until her little feet went dashing down the steps and out the door._

_But Jay was already out of sight._

_Soon enough, he was out of her life, like he was never there. And he never came back to say Goodbye. Then, he became just a memory Emma kept in the back of her head, forgotten._


	2. Beautiful Stranger

**8 YEARS LATER**

"Emma get in the water." Her friend complained, swimming in her pool

"JT!" Emma squeeled while trying to tan, and he splashed her, "Please don't." She warned.

She laid on a towel next to the pool and the sun baked down on her tanned golden body. Emma Nelson was 17 now, 18 in a few months, and she drop dead gorgeous.

Boys chased her everywhere she went.

But she didn't care about things.

She cared about things like, college. The environment. Her friends and family! Boys were last on her mind, specially highschool ones, they were so immature and dumb. The last guy she dated was already in college, Kelly, but even he was stupid and forced her to smoke pot until she dumped his ass.

She had long blonde hair now up to her shoulders with longish side bangs that waved into her hair.

She really grew into quite the model.

"Last day of summer and you're really going to not jump into the water?" her best friend asked, Manny, also in the water until she jumped up near Emma and sat on the side of the pool, knees in the water.

Manny was amazing, her bestest friend in the world, she unlike Emma loved boys like crazy.

"this is the last tan I'll ever get." Emma insisted

"The suns always out!" Jt insisted, floating on his back in the water now and snickering at her.

She had turned into such a girl over the years. It seemed like just yesterday they were rolling around in the mud.

"You're as tan as you can get Emma." Manny teased her, poking Emma's leg who just put her sunglasses on.

Emma shook her head and said, "I don't think- Wh-NO! SPINNER!"

Out of nowhere her older brother came running and grabbed her waist, pulling her up and easily over his shoulder and ran into the pool.

It was a big splash with the two and Emma swam up to splash his face when he swam up too and laughed at her.

"Idiot!" she yelled.

Over by the bbq Snake snickered, flipping burgers and shook his head smiling.

"Awe come on baby sister, don't get so mad." Spinner said, swimming as she swam to the steps.

"Welcome home Gavin." Manny practically purred. See? Boy crazy.. epashally older guys

"Manny.." he greeted with a teasing glare knowing her promiscuous ways and it just couldn't happen, one he was 7 years older and two she was his sisters best friend. He was now 25.

Suddenly a farmiliar blonde and red head came in, Paige and Ellie. Bickering at another. Paige was home last Christmas, they saw Ellie a bit more though, she only lived an hour away, Paige now a plane away to florida!

Paige bittered to Ellie as they walked over, "Well you if met me where you said you would in the airport we'd get here faster."

"Not my fault you don't know where the real parking lot was." Ellie taunted. She looked the same but the punk look was gone, now a bit more professional since a journalist but the same attitude and long red hair.

Paige was the same too, dressing like a millionaire star. Her boyfriend walked behind them, Matt Orlander, he was 2 years older than her and they met in Florida.

"There's a million parkin-" Paige stopped talking as she noticed everyone, "What is everyone staring at?"

"Still the same." Taunted Emma getting out of the pool. Water leaked off of her and she tossed her long blonde hair to the side, fixing the bottom of her bikini.

Paige hit Matt's stomach knowing he was staring.

"Pig." She said, walking off. Sometimes she was testy, not liking the fact she was getting older. 24 years old now.

"Paige!" Matt ran after her.

Please show him a man who wouldn't stare at a young beautiful in a bikini girl.

"Where's mom?" Ellie asked and hissed when Spinner splashed her from in the water and stuck her middle finger up. He laughed.

"Inside on the phone." Snake spoke up to his daughter from the Bbq, she rolled her eyes but got over it and went over, hugging him.

"With who?" she asked as he kissed her head. She smiled a bit, she missed her Daddy.

"Does she even have friends?" Spinner asked curiously and shared a giggle with Emma and Manny.

Emma put a towel on and went inside. Later that night it was just her family now, and Matt since Paige brought him down all the way from Florida. They sat at the dinner table catching up and Emma tried to wave Paiges hand away when she played with her hair.

"You could come out to LA one time with me and even try to become a model." Paige insisted. They flew out there all the time, Matt ran a store out there.

"That's right Paige, degrade our little sister." Ellie taunted, passing the bowl of pasta around.

Paige snapped, "What's degrading about being a model?"

"Their like pornstars!" Ellie declared, "Just because they insist it's art doesn't mean they aren't naked for plenty of men to see."

"Alright, alright, enough." Snake said, choking on his pasta, "your sister is not even of age nor would ever pose in a magazine naked, would you?" he looked at Emma.

Emma bit the food of her fork and awkwardly looked around.

"No Dad." She declared, giving a smile and then rolled her pretty brown eyes. Her family was crazy.

"Daddy being a model doesn't mean you have to pose nude." Paige insisted. Beside her, Matt drank his milk and looked up at the ceiling. The things he dealt with.

"Can we please change the subject?" Spinner asked, mouth full of pasta.

"Yeah like talking about **not** talking with your mouth full?" taunts Ellie back at him, he opened his mouth and showed it off more.

Spike finally came to the dinner table and Emma blinked, "Finally, you've been on the phone for hours." She said.

"I was catching up with Caitlin." Spike confirms

"Caitlin?" Emma asked clueless.

Spinner answered while still eating, "Moms old friend."

"Oh my god, ew." Paige laughed looking to Ellie, "Her son, Jayson? Remember him?" she asked and the two started giggling, Spinner let his own snicker out. The guy wasn't terrible but those damn glasses.

"Who?" Emma asked, shaking her head confused.

"He use to babysit you." Ellie said in a tone like it was the worse thing ever.

"I don't remember." Emma admitted. How could she? She had millions of babysitters, most of them being just horrid.

"he moved away." Paige declared, remembering the last rude words Jayson Hogart had said to her.

"I think you should hold your tounges." Spike confirmed then looked to Emma, "Em, I can't believe you don't remember him!" she sounded scandalized. "You simply adored Jayson! He was very tall and skinny… he had big glasses and short brown hair and blue eyes... kind of a geeky boy..." she admitted with a small shrug.

And suddenly, it clicked.

Of course.

Emma let the memories flood back, and in spite of herself, a fond, slightly nostalgic smile began to spread across her face.

"Oh, yeah!" she exclaimed, giving her mother a triumphant look. "Jayson. I remember him. The only GOOD babysitter I've ever had."

"You only think that cause you had a huge crush on him." Snorted Ellie and Spinner laughed.

"Ew, really? ..Well, you were only 9." Spinner insisted, Matt snickered with him.

Emma glared, "I don't even remember that so shut up." She hated being made fun of for things she didn't even remember.

"Anyways, Matt and Paige you guys can take your old room." Spike told them and Paige gasped.

"I want the guest house!" paige whined, it was behind the pool, it was so nice! More privacy, like a small little house, glass windows, white walls, beautiful furniture.

Spike grinned, "It's for someone else."

"Thanks mom." Ellie said proudly. She was staying more longer than Paige so it was only fair!

"Not you." said Spike.

"No way I get the guest house?!" exclaimed Spinner.

Snake rolled his eyes, "Spinner you live down the street."

"It's for Jayson." Spike finally gave out the news, "He's moving back here from across the country for work. Apparently, the people who are selling him his apartment aren't done moving out yet, so he was going to stay in a hotel. And so, of course, naturally, I invited him to stay with us for a few days. Well, I told Caitlin to tell him that, he's a very busy business man." her mother continued with a smile. "We're all going to sit down to dinner tomorrow when he gets here. Isn't that just wonderful? It will be so great to see him again. And he's going to live in the guest house."

They all stared and looked at another. Matt shrugged, what's the big deal? Snake smiled back at Spike, happy to see an old family friend.

Emma shifted weirdly, a guy she barely knew was going to live here? Atleast she had her sisters visiting for a few weeks but then it was just her and him. How awkward was that.. and by the sounds of her sisters.. he didn't seem that cool either.

The next night came sooner than she thought. She saw some movers moving this 'jayson' guys stuff into the guest house. God, how rich was this guy to think he couldn't do it himself?

She came down the stairs overhearing her mother.

"He's grown to be quite successful." She was talking to Snake, "And charming. Paige won't know what hit her."

"Maybe she'll dump Matt." Joked Snake.

Spike laughed but smacked his chest, "Oh Snake. He's not so bad." Well sort of, Matt seemed to have a wondering eye.

Paige always liked the jerks .

"He said his flight just got in-"

Emma made her presence known and crossed her arms, "What you talking about?" she asked.

The two split about and shrugged innocently, "Nothing." They said at the same time. Emma gave them looks and leaned on the kitchen counter, stealing a piece of a warm bagel.

"Anyways, I gotta go to work, can I borrow the car?" Emma asked.

Snake pointed at her and answered, "Yes but only because I know if you drove you'd be in time for dinner, so don't dare be late." He threw her the keys.

Emma caught them and nodded, leaving. She worked at a place called the Dot, her brother owned it and she was a waitress. As she stood at the counter a bunch of girls she knew sat in a booth, but she didn't like them..they were friends of Kelly, girls from college.

And they were defiantly whispering about her..as if she couldn't hear. Emma tried to hold in her tears as their words stung her.

"She dated him?" "He totally used her to sleep with her." "Kelly and his highschool girls." "I know right?" "She's not even pretty." "Oh wow, look at the babe that just walked in."

Emma blinked and kind of sighed that the bitches shut up and decided to gawk something else. She was still lost and thought though and sadly played with the straws in front of her, on the counter. Until she heard a slight cough.

Emma jumped a bit and looked up, she went to open her mouth but nothing came out.

Why?

Because she found herself looking up into the face of the most perfect and beautiful specimen of the male species she had ever seen on in her entire seventeen years of life on earth.

He wasn't just good-looking; handsome, beautiful, or sexy wouldn't even come close to doing him justice either. In short, he was _incredible_, and there he was, miraculously standing a mere two feet away from her. She felt her heart come to a complete standstill, her palms suddenly clammy with heat, her stomach lurching.

This was the babe who just walked in obviously.

"Uh hi." Emma said looking down at her cashier and back up at him. He had brown shaggy short hair. Blue piercing eyes and a smirk that made her knees weak.

"Hi." He noted back, almost mockingly and teased, "Am I allowed to order something?"

Emma glanced over his shoulder to the girls giggling and frowned deeply, she didn't know if they were giggling like school girls over him..or laughing at her again.

The guy frowned noticing the girl clearly was upset over something and looked behind his shoulder to watch she glanced at. Girls sat there and were glaring at the pretty blonde.

Why?

Did they know her?

They caught his glance and totally set the glare off and sent him smirks and one even waved a little at him.

The guy turned back and told Emma who was a bit embarrassed he turned and saw, "Forget them." He declared.

Emma sighed and prepared for his order, turning the cash on, "I don't even know them, but they seem to think they know me." What was she doing? Telling some stranger her problem, "How can I help you?" she asked.

He gave that ever so beautiful smirk again and leaned forward on the counter. Oh don't do that. Emma's breath went uneasy.

He wore dark jeans, he was tall, buff, and his nice fitted black V neck shirt showed off the muscels of his chest and neck, his adams apple slightly moving as his deep voice said lowly, "Screw them." He spoke seriously, "I know girls like them, in 5 years? They won't even be friends anymore, and they'll still be the same judgemental losers they are now."

Emma smiled softly at him. Why'd he even care? Though it was sweet.. but probably just pitied her. He looked older than her, probably in his twenties, maybe just finished college or has been out for a bit. He was no boy, defiantly a heart throbbing man.

"What can I get you anyways?" she changed the subject trying to muster a smile and he stood up straight slowly, eyeing her but couldn't help but smile back.

Which was odd cause he barely smiled but hers was so contagious, like one of those smiles on front of a magazine. His was heart skip worthy too.

"Just coffee and blueberry muffin please, missed breakfast. To go." He muttered, pulling his wallet out as she stood there pushing the appropriate buttons, she could feel his eyes on her again, burning holes through her flesh, making her skin prickle. She glanced up and their gazes met. Caught red-handed staring, he guiltily looked away.

She tried not to smile and his cracked out, knowing now he was defiantly caught doing that.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "It's just..." He looked up at her again, narrowing his eyes, examining her carefully. "Have we met before?"

"Um..." She paused for a moment, her face flushing even more under his intense scrutiny. "I... I don't think so." _I definitely would've remembered you if we had_, she thought to herself.

"Oh." He looked embarrassed, cracking an apologetic smile. It was so gorgeous on a stern gorgeous face like his, "Sorry. Guess I'd remember if I met a girl who looked like you huh?" he asked and grinned to his own courage of saying that.

Emma felt tingles run out through her whole body. What was this guy doing?

Emma couldn't help but smile as a coworker handed her his order and held it out to him while titling her head, "Normally hit on random girl cashiers?" she joked playfully.

He grabbed his coffee from her but his hand and her hand still held his bag with his muffin in it. He actually pretended to think.

"Not normally." He admitted and flashed her another grin and finally took his order and stepped backwards slowly, "I think I'll eat here."

Emma put a piece of hair behind her ear and tried not to blush and smile so hard as she turned away from him and pretended to work.

He couldn't help but grin as he sat down in a small booth.

The group of girls were eyeing him and glaring down Emma, as if to think she didn't deserve the flirtation of this guy.

"Em, want to take waitress shift and I'll do the cashier?" Darcy asked a few moments later.

Emma was leaning on the counter as the next customer left and she turned to her friend.

"I Can't." She admitted, whispering.

Darcy wondered why until she saw the group of girls, "Look, ignore Kelly's whores." She bittered, not liking those girls either. They came in just to drink water!

"..It's not them.." Emma slowly drifts trying to give Darcy a look to look to her right in the other booths.

"Oh.." Darcy said catching a glimpse of a major babe and looked him up and down twice, "Oh la la. Who is that?" she admired too.

"I don't know." Emma admitted.

"Haven't seen him before." Confessed Darcy and the two squeeked when he glanced up from his table, but at Emma.

"Oh my god." Emma said, embarrassed.

Darcy laughed and watched him grin, looking down at some book he read.

"He's breath taking." Darcy admitted, and she never said that to explain a hot guy. This was just.. wow.

He was finished now, and Emma was sure to keep her eyes down as he went passed to leave, Darcy noticed he looked a little displeased that Emma didn't say goodbye but he nodded goodbye at Darcy who couldn't help but smile and wave, watching him go.

"Well..there he goes." Darcy told Emma.

Emma let a deep breath out and looked up, leaning on the counter again, "Whatever, he looked what? 25? I'm jail bait." She insists.

Darcy shrugged, "Your totally legal in 3 months." She said, "And you look like your somewhere around 20. You're a babe, tall, fully developed-"

"This is my cue to leave." Teased Emma, grabbing her bag. Time to go home and meet this boy her sisters were dreading and who her mom left.

Guy had to be a total dweeb.

"See yeah!" called Darcy.


	3. Meet JayAgain

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say don't worry! I'll be updating all my stories and completing them ! Thanks for the reviews, hope there is more to come.**

Emma raced home, she was a little late and she knew Snake, her Dad, would be mad.

6 oclock, dinner probably already started.

Emma opened the door quickly and took off her Dot shirt to her white tank top and blue jeans.

"I'm sorry!" she called, hearing plates being banged and forks clinging, light talking from the kitchen.

Yup, the guy was probably already there.

Emma sighed tiredly as she walked over, "I had to stop for gas.." she drifts off looking at the table, some didn't even both to glance at her, some meaning her dumb siblings, but her parents beamed at her and the guest who sat on the end looked up and stared right back at her.

Her breath stopped and she tilted her head a bit kind of confused. The guy from The Dot, the friggen gorgeous guy..what-what was he doing here?

His shocked expression turned into a bit of a dark silly grin, eyeing her as if to say 'small world'.

"Honey!" exclaimed Spike, "This is Jayson. You remember him, don't you, darling?" she asked giving Emma a 'just say yes' look.

Emma didn't even take her eyes off of 'Jayson' as she nodded.

Jay finally looked away and picked up his glass of water, "It's just Jay now." He declared, joking a bit, "My moms the only one who calls me Jayson.. when I'm in trouble."

Spike giggled.. a little too much. It made Emma roll her eyes and sit slowly down in her spot on the other end of the table across from Jay. She avoided his eyes but couldn't ignore those fluttering feelings in her stomach that raised to her chest. She swallowed hard, trying to keep it down.

Emma found even Paige giggling, her elbows leaning on the table and her hands clapsed together as she tilted her head at Jay, eyeing him.

Emma narrowed her eyes, wasn't Paige making fun of him just this morning?

"So what exactly do you do now Jay?" Paige asked, completely interested.

Matt sat beside her and glared sneakily at Jay, jealous. Spinner and Jay were even having their own low conversation about cars until he coughed and looked over.

"Just office business stuff." He confirms, "I'm good at managing..that whole thing."

"Is it true you're like made of money?" Ellie had to ask curiously. This guy really grew up and proved to them he was something. She was actually impressed.. and a little hot and bothered.

Did this guy work out every hour of the day?

"Ellie!" snapped Spike thinking that was rude

"what?!"

Emma embarresingly just played with her food, ignoring her family like normal and found it hard resisting a look at Jay, when she snuck a glance back up and over to him quickly, he was already looking at her.

He was staring at her with those brutally intense blue eyes, a slightly amused smirk tugging on his lips. His small close-lipped smile immediately spread into a warm, knowing grin, glancing around at her family and back at her, as if to say he understood her thoughts of thinking they were crazy.

Lovable..but crazy.

They finished their dinner and Emma tried to hide her smiles and blushes each time Jay would speak up and kept glancing at her.

"That was yummy!" snake insisted and Spike smiled and looked around, "Now who does the dishes?" he laughed.

"I'll do them, least I can do." Insisted Jay, getting up.

Ellie shrugged, sure! She left with Matt and Spinner, in a hurry to watch the soccer game on TV. Their parents got up as Paige grabbed some plates with Jay.

"I'll help." She insisted, bashing her eyelashes at him.

Emma was leaning back in her seat finishing her glass of water as she gulped it and gave her sister a taunting 'are you serious?' look as Jay turned to go put the others in the sink.

"Shut up." Paige hissed as her harshly in a whisper and then fake a big smile with Jay turned.

Emma rolled her eyes and got up, Jay saw it and wondered what it was about but she left and Paige kept smiling at him, he awkwardly halfway smiled and got back to work but glanced where Emma left.

"Creeeeppyy." Darcy said to Emma on the phone.

Emma was on her bed in her room as she nodded, "Same guy that was in the shop today." She said into her phone.

"so he like..lives with you now? Jack pot." Came Manny's voice.

The three were good friends, always did 3 way calling.

"Yeah right." Emma snorted, "Do you know what my moms doing downstairs right now? Showing old baby pictures."

"And you're out." Came Manny's reply as if Emma was in a baseball came.

Emma sighed, she knew, no chance.. even before she knew who he really was she had no chance. He was older, better, hotter.

"I got to go." Emma admitted, "My mom will get mad if I hide in my room all night with our new guest."

"See yeah." They said at the same time and left.

Emma skipped down the stairs and heard everyone in the living room, as she made her last step she bumped hard into someone.

She oufed and a hand went to her back, steadying her straight and she looked up.

Jay.

He looked down at her smirking, "careful." He insisted.

Emma was loss of words now, she just didn't know what to say to him anymore, "Thanks." She said, even though he bumped into her.

He crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing her, "I really had no idea it was you.. you're.. different." He said, as if that wasn't the word he wanted to use, "All grown up."

Before she could reply he seemed to look away from her, and sighed. Oh wow.. was she annoying him suddenly? Emma felt a bit taken back

"Your moms calling you." he told her.

Emma oh'd, she didn't even hear. He followed her into the living room and took a seat near Spike who was going through that damn family album. Emma leaned on the wall near the entrance.

"And this is Emma at two years old, in the baby pool. Look at that baby bum." Giggled Spike, pointing the picture out and turned it towards Jay and Snake.

Snake smiled and laughed at Jay smirked a bit, trying not to smile as he caught Emma's eye and Emma just shook her head in shame but had to let out a slight small laugh.

"Mom." Groaned Paige, "Are you just going to sit there showing embarrassing photos all day?"

"Yeah." Agreed Ellie, giving Emma a 'this is so annoying' look.

Paige chirped up, "Show the good photos!" she completely turned it around, "All my prom pictures are in the back of the album."

Emma was now completely trying to cover her smile with her hand, Paige was such a princess.

Spike looked a bit shocked but blinked and went to nod and look for it but Jay pulled out a yawn, to Emma's profession of knowing fake laughs and yawns towards her family..she knew it was fake.

"You know I would, I'm just so tired from the plane trip." He declared looking to Spike, "Would you mind if I turned in for the night?"

For being so witty and smirky, Emma noticed Jay still had manners to certain people. She watched him rise up as Spike and Snake happily nodded, said it was okay and had their goodnight farewells.

Spinner spoke up from the couch, "Dude, this weekend, lets go to the track." He confirmed.

Emma snickered, wow, weren't they best of friends now

"Will do." Jay confirms, slightly slapping his hand as he passed and then it was Emma next, still leaning on the wall and he rubbed his jaw as a smile snuck out, "Night Emma."

"Night Jayson." Emma teased, knowing he didn't like that name anymore, but when she said it he grinned a bit more and left.

Emma let out the breath she was holding, she didn't know she holding it.

"So what's he do?" Ellie asked, "He never answered."

Snake answered, "He's going to help teach business management here." He confirmed.

Emma was already going up her stairs and closed her bedroom door, she leaned on it and closed her eyes trying to remember Jay as much as she could from before..

That silly hair cut, but his nice eyes through those big glasses.. then telling her he was moving away. Emma opened her eyes. Oh my god.. she did really remember. She giggled, he was such a dork before. Woah, has he ever changed, he was like a whole new person, no one would of ever guessed and when told, probably would of laughed and fought it.

And he never did say Good bye to her.. it hurt, she remembered it was like losing her favorite teddy bear.

Well, her best play toy was back.. yet he now knew she was jail bait and probably took back the flirting from earlier today.. if that was even flirting? Maybe he treated all girls like that, look at him, he was sexy God now.. probably a whole Revenge of the Nerds thing.

Emma fell on her bed and tried to go to sleep.

"I've got to meet this guy." Manny told Emma the next day.

It was the first day back to school and Emma giggled closing her locker. She wore a cute red plaid short quilt and a tight white sleeve U top. Her long hair curled down and she looked hot, she had to, first day of a senior!

"You do like your older men." Teased Emma but felt a bit.. Territorial..and boys loved Manny so she'd had to keep her best friend away from Jay..even if she had no chance with him.

"What do you have first?" Manny asked her.

"Buisness."

"Thank god!" the two girls laughed and went to their first.

Jt came up behind them at the door and put his arms around their shoulders, "Morning my ladies." He greets happily.

"Dream on JT." Laughed Manny, shrugging him off.

Emma was Miss smarty pants so they sat somewhat near the front of the side closest to the door, that way Manny got what she wanted to and could slip out and skip if she wanted to.

Behind Emma, sat Peter Stone and she smiled a little when he noticed her and smiled too.

"Hey Emma." He greeted. He was the senior Mr Popular. She use to crush on him hard, but lately.. not so much.

"Hey Peter." She greets.

"How was your summer?" he asked as she sat and he leaned forward.

"Good." She answered, tossing her reply over her shoulder.

"Ohhh new hottie teacher." She heard a girl say to the side of her.

The girls friend replied to her, "Good, Mr Sanders is getting old."

Emma curiously glanced to the front of the class to see their new teacher had just walked in and grabbed their attendance chart.

Ohno. This wasn't happening.

"Alright lets quiet down, and take up the attendance." His deep and too hard to not recognize voice, spoke.

Oh my god.

It was Jay.

He was teaching business..at HER school? In HER class?

He still wore his simply V neck, only today it was dark blue, with black fitted pants as he leaned cooly back on the front of his desk.

Some of the class quieted, but some girls were giggling and whispering, probably admiring him like Emma did when she first saw him. Well, again..after 8 years.

"Emma.." he drifts off, gazing at the name for a second until smirking and looking up, "Nelson." His husky voice came back and scanned the room.

Emma went red and sunk a little in her seat but tried to muster a normal face as she raised her hand.

He looked at her and gave her a slight grin. He tapped the chart with his pencil looking back down with a grin still on his face, shaking his head and marked her off.

Emma felt not only her red cheeks, but hot all over.

Manny looked behind at her best friend to mouth how hot the new teacher was but saw Emma already red as a tomatoe and glanced at the teacher who was still smirking but looking away now, calling out more names.

"What's with that?" Manny asked, noticing.

Emma's heart skipped and whispered, "That would be-"

Jay cut her off as he ended attendance, it wasn't a huge class, maybe 15 but a few skipped first day.

He greeted himself, "They want you to call me Mr Hogart but you can call me Jay.. and I'll be your new business teacher for the year."

Manny's mouth hung in awe.

Emma bit her lower lip nervously

"Have you guys seen the new business teacher?" Jane asked, sitting down with Emma and Manny at the cafeteria table, Darcy following her.

They were a close group of friends but Manny and Emma were more best friends where Jane and Darcy were closer to another too. But it made a good healthy strong group of friends. Usually too many girls stired too much drama, but nope, the girls fit another great.

"Seen?" Manny said with a snicker, "This girl lives with him." She nudged Emma.

Emma was so out of it she dropped the spoon she held for the yogart she was eating and nervously picked it back up.

Darcy giggled, nodding, yup, that's the effect he left of their Emma, and all the girls.

Jane whistled, "Lucky you. I heard about that." She shared a look with Darcy.

Emma groaned, Darcy told about their introduction at the Dot?! She didn't want the whole school hearing. She'd be that silly girl drooling over a teacher that could never happen.

Emma sadly began eating her yogart again and tried to keep it off her mind.

Another night, Emma sat on her bed, her bedroom door open and windows too, it was hot in the house. She wore her black short shorts and a yellow tank top, her hair tossed into a long curly big pony tail.

She tried to fan herself when she ripped one of her homework pages and bent it up like an old stylish fan.

"Well that's not very nice to do infront of me." Said a voice.

Emma gasped a bit and looked up. Jay leaned on her door frame, his shoulder leaning against it and his food crossed infront of the other, hands in his pocket..just looking so..swift.

He smirked at the silence of her.

"Your mom said it's time for dinner." He confirmed.

"Ok." Emma finally spoke up and found her voice but he already turned and left.

"So you aren't married yet Jay?" spike asked him during dinner.

Emma swallowed her food down hard at that moment. God damn her mom.

"no girl friends?" purred Paige. If you took notice, Matt wasn't there. Did something happen between them?

Snake grinned, eating his food, "Heard you're actually a player nowadays from your old man Hogart."

"He wouldn't know anything even if it was true." Jay said icily and then blinked, looking up at everyone who stared at him in awe, "Sorry. I don't talk to him. Haven't in awhile."

"Sorry to hear that." Admitted Spike, Emma tilted her head seeing a bit of emotion in Jay finally. Not that he was a stone cold hearted person..he just wasn't readable and so mysterious

"You didn't answer the question." Paige insisted. She jumped a bit and Emma could only guess Ellie had kicked her from under the table. So rude!

Jay took a deep breath before shaking his head no and pursed his lips, "Nothing serious right now."

Emma jumped by the sound of their phone ringing and scoffed, glaring at it. Though,she wasn't sure if it was his words or the phone that made her jump.

Spinner got up to answer it, after a few moments and awkward silence around the table, Emma lifted her gaze, glancing at everyone as she caught Jay's eyes.

He wasn't even embarrassed he got caught, just kept looking at her until Spinner spoke up, holding the phone.

"Emma, it's your boyfriend!" he called.

Emma clenched her jaw and put her hands on the table, pushing her chair back and getting up, sending Spinner a glare.

He liked to call JT her boyfriend though he was nothing near. Though, a dear old friend, sometimes annoying but fun to have around, such a clown.

"Hello?" she turned and leaned on the wall watching people eat and her breath got caught in her breath when she saw Jay narrowing his eyes at her closely, though this time after a moment he looked away from her and started eating again.

JT went on talking about something his crush said today, and wondered if Emma could help translate girl talk.

Finally Emma got to hang up, and as she sat down, she noticed Jay never looked at her again and actually looked like he was interested in the conversations Paige still tried to force upon him.


	4. There isn't an IT?

Emma sat in her desk as she worked on their business homework.

As she wrote in her binder a note popped onto her desk, all crumpled. She gave a wierd look and looked over her shoulder.

Peter was working but pretending, and smirked a little.

Emma shook her head but smiled and turned back opening it.

_PETER_

_905 364 9483_

Emma rolled her eyes, but was still smiling, until her eyes caught the teacher up front giving her a warning look.

Jay had his eyes even a little squinted and glared at Peter behind Emma before looking back down to mark other papers.

Emma gave an odd look. Really? He was that serious of a teacher he didn't like notes passed around? She thought he was a laid back kind of teacher.

"He was probably jealous." Darcy exclaimed to Emma in gym class.

Emma wore her Degrassi blue shorts, that might be TOO short. She hated them, guys passed the field outside just to drool over the girls. Than on top was just a simple white t shirt that laid fitting yet loose on her.

Emma sighed, shaking her head, "It was because I was reading a note Peter slipped me."

"I saw the way you two looked at another!" Darcy exclaimed as Manny was doing stretches beside them and smirked

"Emma are you hot for teacher?" she teased her blonde friend.

"I **was**." Emma declared loudly the WAS part, and also lied, "But now it can never be.. and that's fine, I understand it. I'm _little_."

"He's only just 24. Just turned it a few months ago too. That's not bad, that's only 6 years apart.. my parents are 10!" Manny said.

"They also met when she was 25 and he 35.. it's different." Emma muttered, "I'm a girl in highschool while he already went to college and has a steady career."

She didn't like talking about this, for some reason she was pretty down about it. God, was she a little heart breaking school girl or what? She practically pitied herself.

She said she'd be back and went back into school.

She wondered the empty halls and dragged herself like a zombie. She was crushing on Jay, hard.. and the feelings she got around him scared her.. she's been through crushes before..none of them that took her breath away.

Emma stopped at the vending machine and got a water, when she was opening it and turned the corner to walk back down the hall, she bumped into someone, and her water flung a bit over their shirt.

"I am SO-" Emma looked up to see Jay.

Speak of the devil!

"Sorry." Emma went red and bit her lower lip.

He chuckled a bit and shrugged, "Whatever, I only got one more class today and than home _sweet_ **home**." The way he said it Emma was sure he was doing it to tease her, knowing they'd see more of another when they were done school.

Emma went to nod and tried going around him, she wanted to stop acting like such an idiot when he was around.

"Hey Em." He said, using his old nick name of when she was little.

Emma frowned, even though it caught on and now everyone called her that, it felt like a sting from him. Like she was still little or something.

"You're not as talkative as you were back at the coffee shop." He admitted.

Emma winced and then tried to act normal as she turned and shrugged. God she wished he would forget about that.

"Guess it's wierd now that I know you were my old dorky baby sitter.. and now your.." Emma went red again, jesus, way to be obvious! You can never shut up can you Emma?

"Old?" he joked, thankfully not seeing where she was going to go with that.

More like Hot.

Emma just slightly laughed, "You're not that old." She teased.

He smirked, and Emma found her knees weak. Oh god, defiantly weak.

"Woah." Jay said, catching Emma before she fell into his strong arms. Oh god oh god. Emma tried to balance herself.

Her knees actually gave up! Her breath began to stop, she didn't like this.. this was more than a crush.

"Sorry. I-I was just in gym.. still tired." She lied and he nodded and eyes her gym uniform.

Yeah, slutty, Emma agreed.

"They make you wear that?" he seemed to mutter, eyes still on her body. Emma felt hot and uneasy. He then blinked and looked up at her and she just nodded, "I remember Raditch, kind of a perv more than an asshole." He joked.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "You allowed to say that to a student?" she joked as he started walking past her and away.

He turned and walked backwards for a moment, "You're more than just a student Em." He joked.

Emma's heart skipped.

She watched him until out of sight and exhaled the breath held deeply and tossed her head back. This would be a loooong year.

"This is my last week here." Paige said, making dinner with Ellie and Emma. For once, just the daughters were doing dinner, "This dinner, has to be great."

"For you or for whom?" taunts Ellie, cutting celery. They were making some soup.

Paige couldn't help but smile as she stired something in a bowl. Emma couldn't help but glance up and sneak a glare. Why did Paige think she had a chance with Jay ? She use to treat him so meanly. Did she have a chance?

Jay did use to crush on her.

Emma sadly looked down at the carrots she was suppose to be cutting.

"He's perfect." Paige admitted, "Who knew he's grow up so amazing."

Ellie shrugged, "You heard Dad though, Jay had reputation of being a bit of a player." She said.

Paige rolled her eyes, "So was Matt." She confirmed, "I changed him."

Emma snorted out loudly, fat chance! Matt even was a pig to her, Paige's little sister!

Ellie laughed at that when Paige gave Emma an incredible look, she never spoke up about things like that.

"Okay Miss perfect." Paige said to Emma, "Have you ever changed a man for the better? No, that's right, you just deal with _boys."_

Emma rolled her eyes, she'd be 18 soon.. maybe she wouldn't have to deal with just those boys anymore. Hope only threw through Emma's mind, thinking of Jay and then shook her head.

"What happened to Kelly anyways?" Ellie asked, "You guys were hot and heavy before the summer."

The back door opened and in came Jay from the guest house, guess on the way he stopped into the pool too and just wore baggy black pants, shirtless, pants tied up and his hip cuts showed off, let alone his lean chest and shoulders, strong arms-

Even Ellie was drooling.

Emma was first to look away, because it hurt to know she didn't have a chance like her sisters did.

"He sucks." Emma muttered, back to Paige's conversation.

Ellie and Paige both smiled to Jay as he came over and raised an eyebrow at Emma, "I suck?" he asked teasingly.

Emma's heart skipped and she tried not to smile as she looked up at him and shook her head as he snuck one of her carrots.

"Her past boyfriends we were talking about." Paige confirmed, eyes still on Jay and Emma scowled, please shut up Paige.

"What about the recent boyfriend?" Jay sounded casually and picked at other carrots.

Ellie tilted her head, "Recent?"

"Emma doesn't have a boyfriend right now." Paige confirmed, and Emma felt completely embarrassed.

Thankyou oldest sister!

Jay even caught Emma scowl and she saw him smirk and chuckle a bit, chewing on his food and she couldn't help but glare at him, and got back to work, ignoring them.

"So cute of you to care though. We missed you around here." Paige declared to Jay, lying through her teeth, Paige could be such a flirt sometimes.

Jay just plastered a grin at her and went back to eyeing Emma cut the carrots.

"So you have nothing serious going with anyone huh?" Paige asked Jay, trying to catch his attention. He looked at her, glanced at Emma, and back to Paige.

Emma was chopping so hard now by the time of that question her knife slipped and she sighed, cutting her finger with the knife as she was chopping carrots.

Ellie snickered seeing it, "I know you wanted to go all out for this dinner Paige but do you think cannablism is too far?" she asked.

Paige glanced at Ellie like she was a freak until ellie nodded to Emma's bleeding finger as the blonde put their kitchen towel around her hand.

"Ew Emma! Not near my feast, go put a bandaid on." Paige shrieked.

Even Jay rolled his eyes and grabbed Emma's hand, it gave Emma a shock of electricity and he pulled her over to the sink, putting on cold water and put her hand underneath, his two fingers held her one index finger.. he held so gently, and looked so determined to help her.

Emma watched him eye her wound, to see how big it was, not too bad, just a deep cut but nothing to go get stitches for.

"Aww how cute" Paige sang, "It's like 8 years ago, Jay baby sitting and rescuing Emma again."

Emma wanted to die. Why did Paige have to do this to her?

Emma took her hand away from Jay and held her finger as she muttered, "I'll go fix it upstairs." And with that she left in a huff.

Jay stood there, the water was still running and Ellie slowly came behind and turned it off as he watched where Emma left. She gave him an odd look but turned it off as Paige put a spoon in her bowl and brought that spoon to Jay.

"Here, taste." She giggled, putting it infront of his face with her other hand under the spoon incase any soup fell.

Emma decided she didn't want dinner tonight, she told her mom she was 'sick' she was getting pretty sick of lying though if that helped at all.

She sighed, walking down the steps, dinner was done and everyone was in there rooms or the tv room, her bet Jay was probably with Spinner.

She needed a breather. She had her towel on as she walked to the back yard, she peeked out of the door first to see if clear.

Clear.

She took off her towel to reveal a silk black tiny bikini, perking her supple breasts and rounding her bum perfectly. Her Dad hated when she wore bikinis but she was a sucker for them.

As she carried her towel she just flung it on the side of the pool and just jumped in. She needed to let out a little scream and while she was under water, no one could hear it. She sighed and swam back up, letting a soft breath out as she tossed her wet hair to the side and ran a hand through her wet hair. She stood so her waist was above the water.

Behind her, to her unnotice yet, Jay leaned on his guest house having a cigarette and tilted his head curiously and then sighed, exhaling hard before he made a light cough to let her know he was here.

..though he would of been happy just staying quiet and watching.

Emma looked over her shoulder hoping that was Spinner and frowned to see Jay, she couldn't escape.

He made that smirk as he spoke, "Late swim?" he asked.

Emma shrugged and just watched her hands sway in the water but ended up nodding.

Jay tilted his head again. Could be something he picked up from her, whenever she got curious or confused she gave the cutest tilt of the head..

He flicked his cigarette and shrugged himself, "I'm comin' in." He declared, taking his shirt off.

Emma's mouth dropped. B-but why?

She squeeked when he just jumped in though and splashed her, he was still wearing his black pants but guess he didn't care. They stood both waist out of the pool, his hair dripping and he just looked perfect from the lights of the pool reflecting off him. He stood rather close.

"You don't like me." Jay declared, running his hand through his wet hair.

Wrong.

Emma shook her head no,giving him an insane look

"You don't like talking to me." He insisted.

Wrong again. Just whenever she opens her mouth she sounds stupid.

"That's not it." She insisted. He took a step closer and Emma gasped in but tried to remain calm.

He looked down at her ever so desperately but his face stayed relax, cold, "What is it then?" he asked.

"There's no **it."** Emma insisted, breath caught, heart speeding. She felt his eyes burn into hers and then they moved down.

Emma could practically feel her heart beating out of her chest, he was gazing down at her body. Til he seemed to kick himself and look back into her eyes, deeply..

"There isn't?" he asked lowly, almost daringly.

Was this his player side? Emma was scared to know. Maybe she shouldn't even trust him. Maybe he flirts with everyone, and who didn't like a young girl wrapped around his finger?

"Ok." He seemed to start walking off and Emma's mouth dropped, "Just checking." He casually said and got out of the pool tossing a smirk over his shoulder.

Then, he was gone.

Emma shook her head, he was going to kill her soon, by a heart attach she was sure!


	5. It's In His Kiss

The next day in class it was hard to pay attention, which was good because Jay didn't seem like teaching either and just said to them to catch up on other classes work.

"Mr. Hogart. Can I have your help?" asked Heather Sinclaire, raising her hand.

Emma narrowed her eyes and snuck a glance at Jay who raised his head from his desk and sighed but nodded, getting up.

Emma glared at Heather, probably didn't even really needed help. She was such a slut. You did not just think that...

"Sorry, Jay." Heather said with a giggle, corrected herself as she moved her paper up, so he had to stand bit behind her to see it. She raised her chest out a bit too.

Emma felt bad jealousy stir in her, and she never got jealous..not of boys or stupid girls flirting.. but here she was.. so jealous she broke the bottom of her pencil.

Wow.

She stared at it in a bit of disbelief, what was Jay doing to her? And the sad part of it, he probably didn't even know.

He left Heather when he simply just told her the answer and went back to his seat. Emma kept looking down at her pencil.

You need to get it together Em, he's no good, even if you did have a chance, it'd probably just be the whole scandalise student teacher thing that attracts him to you. He's bad. Bad!

Why did her brown eyes have to look at him as he sat back down? And why did he have to sneak a glance at her too just after he left Heather, and catch her looking.

UGH!

"you know what you need?" Jane asked, sipping her straw from her cup.

Emma tilted her head as Manny and Darcy sat with them in the Dot too. They all got free milkshakes from Spinner.

"A girls night!" Jane confirmed.

Darcy gasped and teased, "That's alot for Jane to say, you have to do it now."

Emma laughed and nodded, true. Jane wasn't so into girly girl nights.

"On one term." Manny declared with a playful smirk, "It had to be at your house." She said to Emma.

Emma groaned and shut her eyes to pop one out and nod, almost nervously.

The girls were talking loudly and giggling as they bursted into the front door of Emma's house and carried their sleepover bags.

Emma led them in and then they all stopped in their tracks.

Paige was on the second step of the stairs, swinging flirtingly a bit on the rail as Jay was against the wall on the floor near the stairs and they talked lowly to another.

Shattered. Emma felt completely broken seeing that.

They turned their heads as they heard the noise and even the three girls gave sad looks at Emma and mean looks at Jay as if to say 'how could you?'

Emma resisted rolling her eyes and led them into the TV room, it wasn't like he was her boyfriend nor would be so what's the big deal?

"What the hell was thaT?" Manny had to whisper, setting her blankets on the ground and sitting on it.

The other girls did the same and Emma just shrugged and sadly sat, getting lost in thought as she started at the ground.

"This a slumber?" teased Paige coming in gidingly, "Oh I miss these things." She sat with them

"Clearly." Joked Jane out loud, the girl just invited herself into it.

The door opened and in came some guy, "Oh hey Lucas." Greets Paige. Emma gave a look, who was he? "Jay's just in the kitchen" she told him.

Again, the jealousy stired in Emma. Was Paige actually getting Jay wrapped around her finger again?

Lucas was eyeing the girls and caught Emma's stare, and blinked to then nod and go.

Emma sighed and told the girls, "I'll go grab pillows." She said and got up, leaving. On the way she heard male voices, they seemed quiet, and she was curious so listened in..

"4 almost legal girls, and we're sitting in here just having a beer? Come on man!" Lucas seemed to pout.

Emma rolled her eyes, obviously talking about them.. she listened to what Jay had to say though.. maybe he didn't care for age either..

"Keyword, almost. Meaning not right now and in your case, not ever. Stay away." Jay's deep voice replied.

Emma's stomach fluttered.

Lucas spoke again, "Ok just tell me which one is your family friend and I'll back off. But god, the blonde? Fucck. She looks like she stepped out of a playboy magazine. Some of those girls don't even look 17!"

"The blonde one is the family friend, asshole." Growled Jay.

Emma felt the butterflies in her stomach fly up near her heart, sending more of a flutter. I don't know, hearing Jay so protective made her melt.. but then again, it was probably because of 'family'.

"You're saying you've never tapped that?" Lucas asked. Emma's eyes widen.

She could only wish.

Bad Emma! You did NOT just say that. Ok. Yes, she was a nice girl with brain and beauty but she wasn't THAT good two shoe, she has had sex before, Kelly was her second, and it made her knees weak to think about Jay maybe being the next and probably last if she were to ever get that.

Dirty mind ! stop it! Emma tried to yell at herself.

"No man, and stop alright? She's in highschool."

"So? Almost legal. Just cause she's in school doesn't mean anything."

"She's 17." Jay snapped.

"When is her birthday?'

"When is your mouth going to shut up?" Jay shot back, "She's just a kid, leave it alone."

Emma's eyes burned with tears. Ofcourse.. She turned and walked up the stairs to go get those pillows.

The girls did there girly movie thing and then gossiped a bit in the dark, dim light from just a lamp on. Her parents were out pretty late, so it was just them, and Paige and Ellie already went to bed. Who knew what the guys were doing..

"Just a kid?" Manny said listening to what Emma heard a few hours ago, "How rude!"

Even Darcy looked awfully confused, she thought there was defiantly something between them.

"Lets just watch a horror flick this time." Insisted Jane, lifting SCREAM, the girls shook their heads no frantically, then screamed when all the lights went out.

"BAD. TIMING!" came Emma's fearful judgement to the lights going out when Jane freaked them out with a horror movie.

"I can't see a thing." Whispered Manny harshly and then a big bump was heard and she yelped.

Emma couldn't help but laugh.

A light came out of nowhere, like a flash light and shined it on Darcy's face, "Now I'm really going blinde." She hissed.

"Sorry." Came Spinners voice, "You guys okay?" behind him were two figures, Emma guessed it was Jay and Lucas.

Manny must of noticed cause she taunted, "Evening ."

"hi Jay." Darcy couldn't help it either, playfully smiling and waving, sneaking a glance at Emma.

It sounded like he lightly chuckled, hearing their obvious playful tones in their greeting.

Another light went on and it was passed to Lucas, "There's only two flashlights?" came Lukes voice.

"Yup." Came Spinners voice to then smirk.

Silence.

Spinner blared his onto Emma and she tried to shut her eyes while giving him the middle finger.

"You know what that means." Spinner said to her, then shined it on all the girls.

Emma couldn't help but smile and she knew what Spinner was going to do so already got up and squeeled, jumping over the couch and running away.

"HIDE AND SEEK IN THE DARK!" yelled Spinner excitingly chasing Emma, "Lukes on my team!" everyone laughed but couldn't help run and play.

25 going on 13.

The lights were flashing everywhere, making Emma see Jay roll his eyes and turn going into the kitchen. Probably not into it.

Emma yelped when Lucas almost caught her and ran forward, she had no choice but to run past the kitchen and try to sneak up the stairs, but while passing, someone grabbed her and she yelped but giggled.

She fell against a strong chest and then strong arms wrapped around her and she knew those arms too well. Jay.

Her back was pressed against his and he was under the stair case, hiding, actually playing and helping **her**...**holding** her.

He had his hand on her mouth and it slowly removed as both their breathing were heard to be un easy. Emma gasped a little seeing a light dash by them so she squeezed more into Jay, turning so they were face to face until the light distanced off, probably Spinner looking for them.

She couldn't see anything, it was pitch dark, but she could feel his warm breath tickling her lips. Emma bit her lower lip and his hands were still wrapped around her, her hands now on his chest.

She was never the girl to fight for a guy like this, but Jay was..different. She felt so..free..near him, daring. Her hands slowly slid up his chest to his shoulders and she felt him tense up a bit underneath her touch.

"Cann'tttt fiinndd me!" a far away voice of Manny sang from up the stairs.. they were completely alone, lost in another.

She felt his hands slowly pull away from her and go to her hips, she sadly inhaled when he went to push her back a step but as she felt him begin to push, his hands seemed to grip her hips hard, as if resisting what he was about to go, and suddenly he pulled her hips right up against him roughly and his lips found hers and she sighed, kissing him back just as passionately as he kissed her.

Fire works blew, and her heart and mind were racing. He was a talented kisser and his hand roamed her body as they kissed hard and long. It was as if he hasn't touched anybody in years, which couldn't be true for a face like that, but the way his hands roamed her body was so needing and rough, but a good rough and Emma moaned into the kiss.

His hands went down and gripped her ass, lifting her up so easily, like it was nothing and pulled her up against him, turned her, leaning her on the wall he leaned on before.

As Emma kissed him back her fingers tossed through his hair, her fingers gripping it, not hard but loving the feel of it between her fingers, he sighed between their kiss, stopping breathless and then stopped completely. Letting her go and backing up.

Emma was breathless, and even though it was pitch dark, she knew he wasn't standing there anymore and put her trembling fingers upon her swollen lips.

Wow.


	6. I Was Too Young To Be Messed With

Emma awkwardly tried to do her test, but the fact Jay was just sitting upfront, looking out of it himself, nerved her.. a lot.

The kiss replayed in her head over and over that weekend, wouldn't stop.

But he hadn't talked to her since and it broke her heart not knowing what that was..but clearly he felt kind of like she did then right?

He didn't go around kissing a lot of girls like that did he?

Cause that kiss.. that kiss convinced her she was in love.

She tried to focus on the words on the sheet of her paper and scoffed. Come on, you're smart, get this done.

The bell rang and everyone collected their papers and lined up, passing them to Jay on the way out.

When Emma tossed hers she tried not to look at him, which was helpful when Peter raced up behind her as Jay grabbed her sheet, not looking at her either.

"Em, hey." Peter pants and then smiled wide, "Can I ask you something?" on their way out Jay collected the next persons paper but couldn't help but to glance at the two leaving.

Emma walked down the hall with Peter now and asked him, "What's up?" she asked gloomily.

"Are you.." he dug his hands into his pockets, "Seeing anyone?" they stopped in the middle of hallway.

Emma was choked up. The kiss of her and Jay coming back into her head. Just as from down the hall she saw him come out and lean on his classes door frame as people walked by.

"Um.." Emma felt such confusmenet and she didn't like it, usually she was such a collected girl.

Jay's head turned and they locked eyes, Jay kept his eye on her from a far but he looked, bitter, and he then turned and walked back into his class.

Emma's heart tore up and she didn't know what to do so she just shook her head no at Peter but walked away before he could say anything.

"Oh Em." Manny said, as the the blonde laid her head on her lap, crying.

They were at Manny's, Emma couldn't stand being home anymore, seeing him.

Emma sniffed and tried to wipe her tears, "He kissed me." She finally confessed.

Manny's mouth dropped, she thought Emma was just upset over her feelings, Manny could tell the girl was in love and she's never been, so it must of been wierd.

But it was so much more.

"When?" Manny asked. This was..a lot.

Emma sat up and they sat on her bed infront of another, she shrugged, "When the lights went out at our sleepover."

"I was wondering why you could barely sleep." Manny teased.

Emma sadly smiled but looked down, "He hasn't talked to me since."

"But he kissed you!" Manny exclaimed, not believing that. She then frowned as Emma let another tear slip and whispered, "Maybe he's afraid of losing his job." She admitted, "Or thinks you might just be.."

"Too young?" Emma guessed and sighed, looking away.

As Emma went back home Paige was packing her bags up.

"Well little sister, it was fun seeing you, probably won't be seeing you for another month or two." Paige confirmed, "Maybe Christmas."

Jay walked in and Emma tensed up.

Paige smirked seeing him too and tossed Emma a silly look, "Or maybe sooner." She looked back to Jay and walked to him.

Emma avoided Jay's eyes as Paige hugged him and said Goodbye.

Her parents came down the stairs and Spike kissed her daughters cheek, "Come back soon honey." She said to her.

Paige nodded and hugged her Daddy.

Jay leaned on the wall and crossed his arms, Emma finally snuck a glance but he didn't look at her.

Snake picked up Paige's bags for her and she followed him out, Spike opening the door.

This left Jay and Emma alone, which she couldn't bare, so she followed Paige out and actually hugged her goodbye. Ok, it wasn't that bad, she'd miss her older sister..just not her flirty attitude. But that came with Paige!

"Bye honey!" Spike called to the taxi as Paige left and actually got teary eyed.

Emma giggled, "Oh mom." She went back inside with her father.

It was quiet that night, Spinner went back home to his place too and Ellie was out for the night, her parents already in bed.

Emma couldn't sleep, so she went to the kitchen to grab some milk or something.

As she opened the fridge the front door opened, and she cursed silently and closed the fridge.. Jay. But he didn't see her as he walked through the kitchen to go out the back door.. but she did see another figure.

A girl. An older girl. She seemed the type right out of the bar as the two snuck out back and then leaned on the wall outside the house.

Emma watched painfully as the girl tug Jay's hands as she leaned on the house and brought him close to her as she leaned against it and then up, kissing him. They kissed deeply and Emma even watched the girl sneak her hands up his shirt.

Emma looked away and forgot about the milk, running up the stairs. She crashed into her bed with tears rolling down her face.

She barely slept that night.

The next day during first, Emma actually came in late and Jay turned while teaching. She didn't even say sorry or anything, just went to her seat and opened her binder.

Jay pierced his lips but went on with the lesson.

A note fell on Emma's desk and she sighed, Peter. This wasn't so cute anymore, but she decided to read it. Why not? He was into her, she knew it. He was cute.. not extrememly hot who played girls like no tomorrow.

_Meet me after class and actually give me the chance to ask you out Miss Nelson._

Emma bit her lip but felt the smile crept out until she heard a squeek from Manny. Emma looked up and saw Jay infront of her and grab the note in her hands.

Some of the class oh'd.

His eyes stayed on hers, icicly, but he spoke to Peter, "I'll be seeing you after class Stone." He simply said and walked off.

Emma narrowed her eyes watching the heart breaker sit in his desk as students began to work and he scanned over the night before glaring up and back over at her, tossing it into the garbage and going back to the work infront of him.

Emma leaned back and shook her head. She couldn't take this anymore.

At the end of the day Emma was walking home when she heard her name being called.

Peter!

Peter shook his head and laughed lightly when he caught up with her, "Jesus that new teacher can be an asshole. I thought he was cool." He insisted.

Emma just snickered and answered, "Yeah.. thought so too."

Peter then smiled and said, "Least I got out in time to talk to you."

"Yes." Emma suddenly blurted.

Peter gave her a look.

She laughed a little, god, desperate much?

"Yes." She said slower and explained, "I'll go out with you."

He smiled and raised an eyebrow, "That was easier than I thought it'd be,"

You have no idea, Emma thought in her head.

It's been a week now, and Emma had her first real date with Peter tomorrow night. But tonight, Emma found herself in her room as her father came in and she looked up from studying.

"Hi Daddy." She greeted.

He sighed and nodded, "Hey baby.." he drifts off and goes over, sitting next o her.

Emma smilied slightly, "Everything okay?"

"You tell me?" he asked.

Emma paused, what?

He shrugged, "Anyone bothering you at school?" he asks, "Any boys?" he slowly asked.

Emma shook her head, what was he talking about.

Snake sighed and explained, "Jay said you've been constantly passing notes in his class. Emma I know he lives with us and is a friend, but you can't take adventage of it."

"Dad I!-"

"I just hoped it was this boy passing you the notes but you don't seem too bothered." He admits.

Emma scowled, how dare Jay tell her father this!?

"Peter Stone, that his name?" Snake asked. Emma nodded slowly. He stood up as he said, "I don't want to ever see you with that boy. He sounds bad."

"Dad! He's far from!" Emma cried and then bitttered, "And Jay doesn't even know what he's talking about!"

"He's looking out after you Emma, he just wants you to keep up the grades you have." He said.

Emma lifted her study book and gave him a 'what do you think this is?!' look.

Snake wouldn't have it though and tossed over his shoulder, "Don't want you near that boy." And then he left, closing the door.

After a moment Emma madly flung that book at her door and swung back on her bed, laying down hard and huffing.

She couldn't believe Jay did that. WHAT was his problem?

Halloween was coming and Snake and the boy were outside helping him put up decorations, he was so into these type of things.

Emma went by and Snake smiled, "Hows it look sweetie?" he pointed toward Jay who was nailing in the witch to the house and caught her eye.

Emma taunted as she stared into Jay's eye, "Over rated." She confirmed.

Snake raised an eyebrow, "Oh." He looked at his decorations, "You think I should give up the old stuff and go buy some new decorations?" he asked.

"Yoou should defiantly give up." Emma said, but eyes on Jay. He couldn't help but eye her back and then look away, snickering a little as he shook his head and Emma rolled her eyes, walking off.

She went to the dot, to secretily meet up with Peter.

"this sneaking around really sucks." Admitted Peter in a booth with her.

Emma sighed and nodded, "I know, I'm sorry." She mumbled, not even eating her food. It's been two weeks of this now.

Peter than slipped his hands into hers, "But I'll take it if it means hanging out with you." he grinned happily.

Emma sadly smiled but couldn't help but let her mind drift to Jay. Wow, she really couldn't get over him..

"First Paige, now Ellie." Spike said one evening, hugging Ellie goodbye.

Ellie snorted but hugged her back, "I'll be back for Christmas mom." She insisted and waved to everyone goodbye.

Spike and Snake had dinner plans so Emma was stuck alone but thankfully, Jay wasn't home.

She slowly and oddly walked into the kitchen.. it was wierd being alone again.

She leaned on the counter and played with her hands until the back door opened and in came Jay.

Emma sighed but just tried to look natural.

Jay clenched his jaw as he saw her and looked around, he coughed lightly and asked, "Everyone go?" he asks.

Emma just nodded.

Jay went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, tossing it to his other hand as he shut the fridge and Emma couldn't hold it in anymore.

"When do you move out?" she asked too happily.

Jay stood across from her now and chuckled a bit, but it didn't sound like he was chuckling cause it was funny. He looked away from her but then back, and she watched his eyes soften a bit.

"That anxious huh?" he asked, nodding at her and raising an eyebrow.

"Very." Emma shot back.

She saw the way the side of his mouth twitched and he leaned his back on the counter "Not even two more months." He answered.

"Good." Emma confirmed, and bittered as she went to walk off, "I'll mark the day into my calendar." She gasped a little when his hand went around her wrist.

She was turned back to him and he threw his water bottle away onto the counter and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Why are you so mad at me?" he asked and looked away, nervously, and back at her sternly, "Is it about that... _night_?" he said night as if it a night someone died.

He was talking about the kiss.

"Don't talk to me." Emma sneered and tried to struggle out of his hold and yanked her hand back when he actually tried to hold on tighter.

"Emma, look." He said firmly. Emma tried to keep the tears in.

Could he not see what he was doing to her?

"I'm sorry.. For doing that.. I'm mad at myself for it." He said as desperately as he could, shaking his head incrediously like it was the dumbest mistake ever.

"That's not why I'm mad at you!" Emma heard herself crying.

He was stunned, then looked shocked, "I'm confused.."

"I'm annoyed." Emma taunted back.

"Will you just tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded.

Emma looked away bitterly laughing and then swallowed her cry as she looked back at him.

She saw the way she looked at him burned him, good. He'd have a hint of what she was feeling

She said quietly, "Sneaking random girls inside our house, that seems pretty wrong to me." Her voice was cruel.

He looked distant for a moment until his face was once again unreadable.

He asked steadily, "You saw that?"

"Guess my Dad was right." Emma said after nodding and went to leave again.

Jay held her back and his hands stayed on her arms and shook his head shutting his eyes and looked at her hopelessly, "You can't be..mad at me for that."

"Why?" Emma asked, confused. She can mad at him for anything she wanted after what he's been putting her through.

He looked a bit panicked and then said, "Because.. because that'd mean you cared. And you can't. Not for me." He said and his words ate at her, "I'm a lot older than you." he said so quietly she wasn't sure if she heard it.

"Does age really matter when you feel the same way and connect?" Emma voice cracked a bit, showing her vunerabily towards him, she shrugged sadly in his hands, "It's not like I'm an immature little girl."

He let go of her as if she was fire and rubbed his eyes.

"Emma this has to stop." He said and looked at her seriously.

Emma's mouth dropped and she yelled at him, "You kissed ME!"

"I'm sorry!" he yelled back and repeated it, "I'm sorry!" he said louder and huffed, looking away, "It won't happen again." It was like he was promising her..and himself.

Emma's heart stung and she didn't want him to see the tears, so ran up her stairs.

_Long were the nights when  
My days once revolved around you  
Counting my footsteps  
Praying the floor won't fall through, again  
My mother accused me of losing my mind__  
But I swore I was fine_

You paint me a blue sky  
And go back and turn it to rain  
And I lived in your chess game  
But you changed the rules everyday  
Wonderin' which version of you I might get on the phone, tonight  
Well I stopped pickin' up and this song is to let you know why

Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_  
Don't you think I was too young__  
To be messed with  
The girl in the dress__  
Cried the whole way home, I should've known._


	7. I Just Can't Let It Go

Halloween was in a few days, and Emma's girls were giggling like mad when Snake was showing off his frankenstien costume in the kitchen.

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled a little, he was such a dork..but atleast he lightened up her mood.

It's been a rough week or two.

"It's perfect Mr. S" insisted Manny.

Snake grinned happily.

Spike shook her head and laughed while passing the girls some of her famous pumpkin pie, the girls didn't get plates, just forks, and shared it.

Darcy joked, "And you're as tall as him so it works." She said to him.

Jane laughed, "You're like twins."

"Hey now." Snake said, acting offended and laughed with the girls.

The back door opened and in came Lucas and Jay.

"Ahhh." Snake said happily, "My two good men. Packing away I see?"

Emma gave a confused look and the girls turned their heads to look at the boys.

Lucas answered yes while Jay just nodded, not looking at anybody.

"Packing?" Spike said, also confused. This time Emma thanked her mom for her curious mouth.

Snake nodded, answering for Jay, "He's moving out early." She told him.

Emma couldn't even hide the shock on her face. Why? W-was it because of her? They barely talked now since their confrontion but at least she saw him more than just an hour like at school. Now it would be like nothing.

"Oh your apartments ready?" Spike asked Jay who finally raised his head.

"Yeah." He answered

Lucas joked, "We had to push the landlord around a little bit, but we finally got his apartment early." He looked at Jay who gave him an annoyed look for letting everyone know they practically begged for it early.

Manny saw the distant sad look in Emma's eye and grabbed the pie, "Let's go upstairs!" she told the girls who nodded.

They followed another out and Emma had to pass Jay, she even turned her head away from his direction as she passed.

"That is so cute!" declared Manny.

"Slutty, but cute." Jane confirms, wearing an army girl Halloween custume that weekend.

The girls were getting ready at Emma's house, and to Emma's pleasure, her parents with to Niagara to spend Halloween night with their old friends..so they were having a party. Spinner was bringing his buddies over too and the whole school of Emma's knew about it.

Darcy showed off her little red riding hood costume, but it was very adult, with a very short skirt and the bust of the dress popping her chest up.

Manny laughed quoting the movie mean girls, "Halloween is a day the girl has an excuse to dress up like a slut."

They all giggled and Manny got up from Emma's bed, pounding on Emma's door, "Your turn to come out!" she yelled.

"No!" Emma yelled back.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Come out or I'm coming in." The door opened. Jane smiled proudly.

Manny's mouth fell and Jane stared, Darcy giggled tilting her head at Emma.

"You're going to drive Jay wild." Manny had to admit outloud.

Emma wore a skimpy little Wizard of Oz Dorothy costume. Her long blonde hair in pinky tails that curled just like in the movie. Her side bangs swept to the side.

Her long tanned legs showed up, and the blue and white checkered apron hugged tightly around her waist and little white dress..so little, that she reminded herself NOT to bend over tonight. She held a little basket with a fake dog in it and just sighed.

The girls laughed and clapped, approving.

As Emma was putting on her red shiny shoes like Dorothys she heard the vibrations of music pounding from downstairs. Party must of started.

Manny came in and told her, "Come on! Everyones already here." She said wearing a cute adult costume too of Wizard of Oz, she was the 'good witch' and had a sparkly pink dress on that had a tutu and then a pink tall top hat crown. She was the only one Emma knew who could make a cute costume look sexy.

Emma nodded though and left.

"Damn Emmaleeeen." Said a student from her Math class, Chester, as she came down the stairs.

Lots of people were in there, from age 17 to late twenties. Oh god, if her parents came home now they'd kill her and Spinner. It was honestly croweded to hell.

Manny grabbed her hand and brought her to the kitchen, tons of beers on the counter and they grabbed one.

"No way, not a beer to get started. Here." Came a guys voice, his name was Sully, and he had a thing for Manny so Manny smirked, but he was giving Emma seductful eyes too as he handed her a shot of vodka and then Manny.

Manny and Emma shared looks. Boys were so stupid.

But they took the shot.

Then another.

And before Emma knew it she was already drunk and laughing with Manny as they pushed through the crowd and went to the back door, opening it.

There was still people out there, but not TOO much, some were even in the pool.

"Wow, you can't even BREATH in there." Laughed Manny and stumbled drunkenly a little bit, her beer falling and smashing.

Emma gasped but then laughed hard with Manny, calling her a drunk cluts.

"Oh my lanta." Said a farmiliar voice.

The girls turned to Lucas walking over, Jay seemed to heavily walk behind, as if he didn't want to but he had no choice.

Emma saw him look at her, her outfit, and look away, his jaw clenching. What? He didn't approve. Well up yours heart breaky boy- yea okay, she's drunk.

"There's no place like home." He said to the girls, giving a low whistle as he eyed them but winked at Emma.

He was a sucker for blondes.

"Hey babe." Came another voice and in came Peter with some of his friends.

Emma looked over and blinked, oh, she didn't expect him, "hey" she softly greets.

He put his hands on Emma's hips and kissed her quickly. Manny eyed Jay and she now understood what Emma meant by that icy stare he sometimes gives, and she was sure she saw every muscel within him stir as he watched at the corner of his eyes.

"Dude come on! Lets get drunk, THEN follow your girl like a puppy dog." Joked Sav, hitting Peters back.

Peter laughed and kissed Emma's cheek quickly, "I'll be back soon." He promised and left.

Emma just smiled rolling her eyes as Manny eyed Lucas then Emma, then Jay. Jealousy could work.

Manny smirked seeing a beer in Lucas' hand, "Corona? That's Emma's favorite." She lied, Emma even gave her a wierd look.

But Lucas seemed to smirk and Jay watched him closely as he pushed it out to Emma.

"You can have it if you want, beautiful." He confirmed.

Jay's face hardened even more that even Emma saw it. Thank god for Manny's boys statistics. She happily took it and took a few sips, she wanted to crawl under his skin

"Don't give her beer man." Jay told Lucas, taking it from Emma. Emma's mouth dropped.

"Oh relax, we were drinking by 15." Lucas said, taking it back and giving it to Emma who smiled proudly.

"I'm pretty sure when I say no." Jay says while grabbing the beer from Emma again, he snapped, "I mean no." He took off with it and drank it himself, going back inside.

Emma felt the tears begin to come. Why was he like this? And why was he leaving? Shouldn't he be nice the last day before he left her?

Manny whispered to Emma, "I'll go get us more beers." She left her with Lucas.

Emma crossed her arms, as if hugging herself and looked down rather sadly. She didn't want this party to be happening anymore. The music out back got louder

Lucas gave her a sad look, "Don't take it so personally." He confirms, "Jay can be an ass." He spoke louder over the music

Emma just bitterly snickered and found herself whipping a tear.

Lucas sighed, he knew there was something going on with these two.

"He just cares about you."

"I'm not a kid anymore." Emma said, snuffling.

Lucas shook his head, "Not like that." He gave her a look like he knew what was going on and Emma bit her lower lip.

Silence

Lucas leaned close to her and said, "He's afraid because I think he knows that." He looked Emma up and down, "And not only are you this young beautiful girl, you got this virtue coming off you like a glow." He teased

Emma just shook her head, she wasn't THAT goody two shoes okay? Jay eyes would probably fall out of his sockets if he knew what Emma wished she could do to him.

Emma couldn't do this she had to go.

"Woah!" lucas caught her when she almost stumbled, drunk, way too drunk.

Emma ran a hand through her hair, "I'm just going to go to bed." She said, but saw Jay come back out and slip through the crowd, going to his guest house.

Emma bit her lip but just nodded to Lucas who nodded back and she left. She saw Lucas look away and snuck into Jay's place, shutting the door behind her.

He was at his sink, the guest house inside was nice, but only had one big room like a bachelor apartment, his bed and tv on one floor and then two steps up was the kitchen and then a door beside it to the bathroom.

He turned and his mouth almost dropped as she threw her basket down and walked near the steps as she glared up at him.

Alchohal gave her lots of courage!

Emma snapped at him, "I want you to stop treating me like a kid." She bittered.

He sighed, and came down the steps as she went on.

"Cause I'm not, and you know I'm not." Emma snapped at him and he stared at her, a bit amused she was finally speaking up, "Or you wouldn't of kissed me." She declared.

He bit the end of his tounge and looked deep in thought, like trying to figure a maze out.

"Emma.." he breathed and she finally let the tears pour and his face scrunched painfully, like it hurt him.

How? How could it hurt him when he had to know he was doing this! Emma cried harder and he cupped her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered softly, leaning his forehead down on hers and shut his eyes tight as she trembled.

"I don't want you to go." Emma said with tears in her eyes.

He had his eyes still closed as the hands he cupped her face with slid through her hair, caressing the long blonde pieces and shook his head.

"I have to." He insisted, "We can't do this." He told her.

He looked down, his eyebrows pushed together like this was really hard for him.

They were so close to anothers lips and his breath got unsteady while hers was shakey from crying until breathing slow, noticing how close they were.

They stared at another and as she bit her lower lip he leaned down and she gasped, he kissed her deeply and the two kissed until breathless, and kissed again.

Jay's big strong hands slid to her back and slid down it, around her waist, and gripping her hips tightly like last time, so full of need and want it was killing him.

Emma was pushed a bit back and he walked around her, putting his hands on his head and pacing back and forth a bit, out of breath himself. She fell back onto his bed, looking up at him hopelessly.

"This isn't right." Jay told her and turned and softened, seeing her look so..upset. He shut his eyes and opened them and tried to explain, "Emma I use to even _baby_ sit you. I can't have these **fucking **_feelings _for you."

Emma sniffed and looked down, but her heart went mad that he was admitting he had feelings. It was something at least.

She glanced out the window hearing some people screaming and laughing, it was raining, on Halloween night.

This night just kept getting worse and worse.

They started leaving the party, it was a good thing most his windows were shut or they would of saw this scene.

Emma looked back up to Jay who was still shaking his head at himself. Emma snickered bitterly and sadly.

"Am I THAT terrible to have feelings for?" Emma asked, her big brown eyes staring up at him.

He gave her a look like she was insane.

"WhaT?" Emma asked, wanting to know, "tell me!"

He bent down and grabbed her shoulders, she jumped a bit and let the tears slide down more but stayed put sitting on his bed.

He angrily asked her, "You know why I slept with those other woman? Because I have a stupid highschool girl stuck in my head." As he said this he smacked his forehead less gently like he was going insane, "and it's not because she's sexy or forbidden.." he said, eyeing her costume that would be the death of him, he looked her in the eyes, getting lost in them.

Emma swallowed hard as his blue eyes showed so much passion, just for her..

He finally whispered, confessing, "I actually LIKE her.. and I can't stand little highschool boys' hands on her.. but I can't do anything about it because you're young, I should be after girls my age. You think it's easy for me knowing that?"

Emma's brown eyes were big, she was in shock, in happiness, in bliss.. she didn't know what to do.

_**Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know**_

Jay sighed and stood up, letting go of her and cursed to himself harshly

Emma couldn't help but sit up a bit, sitting on her knees with her bum on her ankles on the bed . She then raised up to grab the front of his shirt as he looked down at her hungrily.

Standing up while a girl in a naughty costume, let alone a girl you're craving to have, isn't so hard to resist when she's sitting up like that on his bed.

"So just stop making it so hard." She softly and desperately pleaded and he watched her intensily until she leaned up on her knees and kissed him softly. He kissed her back with his eyes shut hard, like it was painful to kiss her, but hard to resist, his hands roamed her tight little body and couldn't help but rip off her apron and Emma's hands wondered to his belt and pulled him in more.

She leaned back as he came over onto the bed and leaned over her as she fell back against the bed, they stopped kissing and he was sliding her dress off of her and returned to her, kissing her hard.

_**I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away**_

She wore a strapless black lace bra and panties. He was completely clothed and tended to just her, kissing around her neck and chest and sucked down the left side of her breast to almost the nipple that was begging for it.

Emma gasped when his hand slid between her legs and she moved into it when he rubbed up between her thong and whimpered just wanting to feel **him** inside of her.** God **he **really **knew how to make a girl feel good and she just..knew nothing. It made her a little afraid and as he looked up from kissing down her stomach, he saw that flash of small fear in her eyes and stopped.

She bit her lip and looked at him, wondering why he stopped and he slowly blinked and crawled off. She raised up a bit, w-what was he doing?

"What the hell am I doing?" he said as if he was the only one listening and looked around.

Emma shook her head confused and sat up on the bed again, her feet on the ground and he turned and gave her his big black coat, putting it around her.

"Go, Emma." He told her.

Emma was in pure shock, and felt.. more pain then he's ever put her in.

She put her arms through the coat and pulled it around her so her body didn't show, which seemed to be the way he wanted because he wouldn't turn back to her until she did.

Oh but 5 seconds ago it was okay to be kissing every inch of her body? But not okay to look at it.

Emma got up and sneered at him, "You can go on thinking I'm younger and just nieve, but it's you whose the nieve one.. you're a little boy who just can't own up to what he wants." She ran out of his guest house into the rain and stopped when outside, bursting into tears.

Jay was inside staring sadly where she once sat until he ran after her.

"Emma!" he called and she turned, rain pouring on them and she shook her head, letting the tears be shown and he exhaled sadly, cupping her wet face with his wet hands.

Thunder struck and he leaned his head down on her.

"Please don't hate me." He pleaded and shut his eyes tight, "I can't stand it." He begged.

_**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop**_

"I want to be with you." Emma cried and he shook his head against his forehead, rain dropping everywhere around them.

Lightening bolted through the dark sky and she cried over the rain.

"We can't do this." Jay told her, "We just can't and you know it." He kissed her hard and pulled away, clenching his teeth, their eyes still shut and forehead against forehead, Emma felt her heart breaking into a million pieces.

_**Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know**_

Emma saw tears even forming into his eyes, "Even if we badly want to." He whispered to her.

"Why not?" Emma trembled, clenching his shirt with dear life.

"I'll leave tomorrow, early." Jay insisted

Emma shook her head no frantically, this isn't what she wanted! This isn't fair!

"I won't talk to you anymore. Not in school, not outside."

Emma choked on her tears.

"And I need you.." he cupped her face cause she couldn't look at him, he forced her to, "I need you to move on."

Thunder and lightening struck at the same time and she sniffed over and over, trying to stop crying but nodded.

He was having trouble letting her go and stared down at her with much sorrow in his eyes, his hands still on her face. HE leaned down and kissed her head, closing his eyes, she did too and put her hands on his wrists.

He pulled away and let go of her, and ran back to his guest house, closing the door behind him and leaving her out in the rain, in the dark.

Emma tried to breath and ran a hand through her wet hair, slowly walking back to her house and staring numbly ahead.

When you loved someone so much when it's wrong.. I guess you have to do the right thing..

_**This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here**_


	8. We Wish You A Merry Christmas

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Emma walked towards school before it began and it snowed softly on her. It was now December.

"Em!" squeeled Manny laughing, having a snow fight with JT and then jumped a snow bank, running over to the girl.

Emma laughed lightly, seeing snow all in her hair, sometimes JT treated them like boys.

_**This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone**_

"I missed you last weekend!" she said.

Emma nodded giving a sorry look, "Peter invited me to dinner with his parents." She explained.

"oh lala." Manny said, walking up the steps of Degrassi with her, "Things are getting really serious. Do you think he's getting something for you Christmas?"

Emma smiled, "I hope so. I got him something." She admitted shoving her hands into her black parka coat.

Manny raised an eyebrow slightly impressed and nodded.

"OUF!" they heard and stopped on the stairs and turned to look down, JT fell on some ice and the two giggled with another.

Emma got lost in her smile and seemed to drift off. They heard an engine stop and looked to the parking lot. Many cars were parked and kids were getting out of cars or just hanging around, same went with teachers, but it was the orange civic that just parked that caught their attention.

Emma looked down and Manny saw her friends change of mood.. she glanced in the direction she was and saw 'Mr Hogart' outside of his car.

Even in the winter he wore his famous V necks, probably was just going to run right into the school from his car, but as he looked up from collecting some papers and files, he took notice of them on the stairs too from a far.

Manny watched a bit sadly as Emma and him shared a look, it was cold, bitter, almost as if they didn't know another, no more passion in Emma's eyes for him and just an empty look in his until he looked away and went into the school from the side.

_**And I, Just wish that I didn't feel Like there was Something I missed  
And I, Take back all The things that I said To make you Feel like that  
And I, Just wish that I didn't feel Like there was Something I missed  
And I, Take back all the Things that I said to you**_

"Come on." Manny said nudging Emma, pretending she didn't see anything when Emma blinked and looked back at her, "Lets go get some hot chocolate and skipped first."

Buisness class was first. Perfect.

The two left.

Emma was now at home a few days later, and Spike and her were wrapping presents for Christmas coming up.

Spike slowly stopped wrapping, seeing Emma look glum as she wasn't even wrapping anymore either, just staring at the gift and her fingers slowly playing with the bow around it. Her eyes looked lost.

"Em?" whispered Spike tilting her head. Her daughter has been acting wierd for a while.. so.. sad. Emma thought her mom didn't know when she gave fake smiles? Come on, she knew her daughters' smiles by heart.

Emma snapped out of it and just smiled weakly, "I think Dad's specialty egg nog got me tired."

Spike lightly laughed, "Don't tell him that, he thinks hes discovered a break through." She joked and emma laughed but went back to wrapping.

Spike frowned sadly and wondered what was wrong with her. Everything around her seemed good, she was still getting A's, and still had her best girl friends, they even accepted the fact she was dating Peter even though her father told her not to.

Why did she seem like something was missing?

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Paige stood in the driveway with her suitcase and sparkly gift bags around her as the family came out.

Ellie had already arrived first and taunted, "Not Christmas for another few days braniac." She leaned on the door while Snake and Spinner grabbed her bags.

Emma laughed with her mom seeing them struggle with the bags.

"What the hell Paige, whats in these?" taunted her brother.

Paige rolled her eyes, "If you want a good xmas present you better suck it up."

The family sat in the living room as Spike went over their Christmas plans.

"Dad's having a Christmas party again?" groaned Ellie, god, so embarrassing, literally EVERYONE came and he always dressed as Santa Clause.

"No Christmas caralors this year Dad." Begged Paige.

Their parents laughed sharing a look. Their kids were no fun!

Paige gasped happily, "That means we have to go Christmas dress shopping. I'll drive!" she said.

Snake reached into his pocket rolling his eyes but tossed her the keys.

"Let's go siblings." She joked, leading Ellie out who huffed but had to agree, she forgot to bring a dress back for the visit.

Emma groaned when Ellie grabbed her hand and yanked her off the couch.

They drove to the mall and Emma walked like a zombie holding some shopping bags as while inside the mall. Her sisters walked infront of her. The mall played Christmas music.

She glanced around and saw the big winter scene on the 1st floor below where Santa was, taking pictures with younger kids.

Oh to be that age again.. when it was simple.

"Emma." She heard. Her sisters looked over first and raised an eyebrow to glance at Emma and back at the blonde boy

Peter.

Peter smiled and jogged to her, kissing her as he ran infront but Emma pulled away, embarrassed, he didn't get the hint until he turned his head and saw two older girls. Paige wore a winter vest and Ellie had on a cute French hat and leather jacket.

Paige, being from Florida, forgot hot damn cold it got!

"uhh.. hi." He slowly greets.

"My sisters." Emma muttered, a bit still embarrassed.

Paige smirked and Ellie raised a taunting eyebrow,

"Oh. I'm Peter!" he introduced happily, going to them and pulling Emma's hand.

"Yes you are." Paige noted, she seemed to be approving, she use to love the jocky boys and Peter always wore American eagle.. couldn't get more preppy than that.

"So you're the secret boyfriend?" teased Ellie.

Emma rolled her eyes as Peter just shrugged, grinning like a foul. You could tell he was really into being with Emma.

"Did Em tell you of our Christmas party?" Paige asked and Emma scowled at her.

"No..." drifts Peter, narrowing his eyes to see if Emma had an excuse not to invite him.

Emma insisted, "We just found out." She held his hand tighter to make him believe.

He smiled softly at her and nodded. Ahh... he was sucker for her.

"Our Dad loves the holidays.. you should come." Ellie declared. Emma found herself frowning but mustered a smile.

"Totally." She said, looking at him and he nodded happily.

The day of the party came and the girls plus Spinner and his friend Craig were all trying to help cook her Christmas cookies along with other treats.

"Craig!" squeeled Ellie when he sprinkled some flour onto her.

Emma smirked while standing next to Paige and saw how the two were flirting. Craig has been Spinners friend for a while but it seemed the two were just clicking over the holiday.

"Ok!" Spike said running into the messy kitchen, "Decorations in the living room and front are done." She seemed very into it.

Breathless.

"Mom it's 6 oclock, everyone is going to be here soon." Paige informed.

Spike gasped, "I got to go get dressed! Put everything out on the table! And go get ready." She hissed before going.

They practically lined up in the living room at the long table on the side, it had a cloth on the table of frosty the snow man. Their mom went so far out she put up a mistletoe at every new room you entered, plus the front door.

So corny!

Emma put down the cookies as Paige put down the carrots and veggies next to it. She spoke as she did so, giggling..

"Do you think mom invited Jayson and his mom to the Christmas party?"

Emma blinked once or twice and just shrugged.

Paige sighed, "Maybe tonight will be the night sparks will happen. I mean, Christmas brings all sorts of fuzzy feelings out."

Spinner squished between them and stole a cookie, "Dream on." He told her.

Paige glared.

Emma excused herself as some people began coming in and went to go get ready. She got a cute dark long dress, it was strapless and cut a bit past her thigh, it was all sparkly and shined silver and gold. She curled her hair and she just looked so classy, beautiful.

Good thing Snake cranked the heat tonight.

Emma came down the stairs slowly, wearing her black high heels as Manny stood with her parents who were talking with hers.

The two shared a look and rolled their eyes, silently laughing as Emma made it to the group.

"Emmily!" sang Manny's mother, "You are both growing up so fast! We haven't seen you in ever."

Snake happily put an arm around his youngest daughter proudly.

Emma smiled softly.

Manny's father put in, "you've grown into quite the lady, you look great." He insisted.

Emma lightly laughed as Manny groaned, her Dad was such a silly rat.

"Lets go." Manny said, tugging Emma and pushing through people.

Manny wore a nice black sleeve top with a short skirt that wa just as sparkly as Emma's dress and high black heeled boots

"Oh!" Manny said delighted when they entered the living room, "Mistletoe." She looked up and her and emma laughed,kissing anothers cheeks

Emma shook herhead smiling, leave it to Manny to always make her feel better.

Emma's eyes wondered around and she saw Peter in the corner, talking to her mother with his mother, oh god. She smiled bad though, least he was trying, he grinned back slightly

We wish you a Merrry Chrlsmas (x3)  
and a Happy New Year.

Good tidings we bring to you and your kin  
Good tidings for Chrlstmas and a Happy New Year.

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding (x3)  
and a cup of good cheer.


	9. Silent Night

"HO HO HO!" came an older womans voice.

Spike looked to the front door as Emma and Manny curiously looked over too. Oh my god, Caitlin..Jay's mom.

Spike squeeled and ran over to Cailtin as she shut the front door, it was like two highschool girls jumping up and down. They haven't seen another for over a year.

"Oh my gosh ! I can't believe you came." Spike had tears and hugged her friend harder.

"I missed you!" Caitlin insisted and pulled away, "Where are your blossoming daughters and fine son at?"

Snake came over and teased, "What about me?" he asked, Cailtin smiled and hugged him.

Emma slightly smiled with Manny and went over to them with her, she always love Cailtin, like a second mother.

Cailtin caught glimpse of her and did a double take to cover her mouth with her hands, her eyes watering up. Snake and Spike laughed.

"Emmmaaaaa." She practically sang putting her hands out on the little blonde.. no, not so little, not anymore.

Emma just smiled, she was getting a lot of this tonight. She got it. She was all grown up. She frowned.. if only a certain person could get that.

"You are just beautiful honey." Caitlin gasped, "I can't believe it's you. How old are you?"

Emma replied, "18 next week."

Cailtin gasped again and couldn't stop staring, she shook her head and shared a look with Spike as if sharing a 'impressed' look.

"Where's Jayson?" Cailtin asked.

Spike shrugged, "He's not here." She said a bit let down.

Cailtin rolled her eyes, "I told him he better come or I'd give him a shout." She insisted, "He'll be here."

Emma looked down at the paunch Manny gave to her and swirled it, she didn't want him to come.

As if on cue, the front door opened.

"MY BABY!" Cailtin cried and ran to the one and only Jay hogart. He hadn't even made it threw the door yet and she swung her arms around him tightly, he hugged slightly back and sighed, "Oh shut up! You miss your mother." Caitlin slapped his chest, pulling away.

Emma looked down still but Manny had to giggle a little.

Caitlin looked up and pointed out the mistletoe "Oh how cute!" she said looking to Spike who must of done that.

Jay stepped inside and saw Emma, she still avoided him and he looked her over. She was.. breath taking.. beautiful wasn't enough.

"Well I had the flu just last week cause of last horrible blizzard." Caitlin insisted, taking the mistletoe so seriously, she grabbed Jay's arm, "But he can take one for the team. How about it Emma?"

Emma wanted to kill Caitlin now, taking back that second mother statement as Spike pushed her forward a bit.

Guess she couldn't take it back.. Cailtin and Spike were just so damn alike it was annoying.

Jay and Emma were shoved infront of another and could do nothing, not looking at another.

"Oh come on, kiss!" Caitlin declared, "It's a holiday tradition!"

To get it over with, Jay took a deep breath and Emma finally looked up as he leaned down. Emma was quick to turn her head and he paused but then slowly pressed his lips against her cheek, kissing it softly. Emma swallowed hard and he coughed lightly, standing back up.

And by just that one little kiss, Emma found her heart pounding like a hammer.

They avoided another looks again as their mothers awed and then Caitlin gasped, "Talking about REAL kisses, where's this daughter my son use to crush over?" she hit Jay's shoulder playfully, talking about Paige.

Jay seemed awfully annoyed at this moment.

"Think its the year they finally worked it out." Cailtin said and Spike giggled with her, leaving to go find Paige.

Emma bit the end of her tounge and sipped her punch. Yup, already spiked, thank you Spinner! She took another gulp.

Jay seemed to rush off as well as soon as his mother left. Emma couldn't decide if it was too run off from Paige..or because he didn't want to be near her either.

"Hey." Came Peter.

Emma turned and tried to smile, "Hey."

"I got you something." He said, showing her a little red box.

Emma stared at it and slowly took it, he smiled softly until she opened it, a ring, with a snowman on it but in the balls of the snowman, were diamonds.

Emma was stunned. Wow. She didn't think he'd do this. She didn't know where it came from, but she started to tear up.

She didn't deserve him.

"Oh god, don't cry." Peter said, cupping her face and she shook her head, "You don't like it?"

"It's not that. I love it!" she insisted and snickered a bit, grabbing an envelope on her table and passed it to him, "Mine isn't that great now.."

Peter grinned slightly and kissed her quickly before taking it, and she took the ring out of the box. She paused for a moment before she put it on, and again while halfway on the finger.

She glanced at Jay in the corner talking to some raondom girl and then looked back down at the ring, and shoved it on and nodded, as if it was a good choice.

"A new paint job for my car?!" exclaimed Peter, "Em, that's great. Are you kidding!?" he seemed to love it and pulled her into his arms.

Emma actually gave him the softest kiss yet, and he was a bit shocked but got lost into it and let his arms hold her tighter.

She was really..trying.

Trying to mov-

"Found her!" Caitlin squeeled, running past the couple with Paige in her grasp but then stopped by them, seeing Jay in the corner as well with some girl.

"Looks like he's busy" Paige said dryly, rolling her eyes.

Caitlin shook her head, "I don't know what it is, he loves breaking hearts left to right, we'll get him when he's alone girl." She insisted and Paige beamed, nodding.

Emma was still in Peters arms as he caressed her hair but she snuck one look at Jay again and he was looking around the room as the dumb girl flirted with him, but her breath stopped when his gaze stopped on her, like he finally found what he was looking for

He eyed the scene Emma was in and looked away, Emma swallowed hard and looked back to Peter, smiling as much as she could.. she did that alot..tried to smile.

"DINNER!" called Snake happily, coming back into the room with Santa stove gloves on and a Christmas apron. God, so embarrassing. There was at least 10 tables set up in the basement, everyone took their chairs and Christmas music went around them, a big buffet at the front.

As Ellie stood behind Emma waiting for food in line, she giggled as Craig waved to her from his table.

Emma shook her head smiling and grabbed some salad. As her and Ellie picked in it the person behind Ellie bumped into her.

"JT!" she hissed and then shut up as she noticed the man behind JT.. his brother, Sean.

Ellie and Sean use to date back in high school, it was pretty hot and heavy, Emma really though it was going to last. She liked him.

"Sean." Ellie said a bit breathless and he stared back at her just as shocked.. not like he didn't expect to see her there, it's just.. it's been a while.

The last two Christmas he didn't come for their big city Christmas parties like this one because supposedly he was having too much fun in New York, where he left to go to college, he dumped her a year before he left because they fought on him going away that far when she was going to Hamilton.

"Hey El.." he breathed. He came because he was home to see the family, they were getting mad he was avoiding home on Christmas'.. and they suckered him into coming.. he was kind of glad.

Ellie looked amazing in her little red tight dress, her red hair pined back in a curly up do.

God he missed his firey red head.

"You look ..amazing." he couldn't lie.

Even Emma's heart melted watching the scene of her sister with Jt. Jt just rolled his eyes at his brothers puppy undying love.

"Lets go." Jt boredly said, grabbing Emma.

She sat down with him and Manny on the other side of her, she was with their family and her family and Caitlin and Jay on the other side..again, for some reason, Emma was always stuck across from Jay.

"Emma, your ring! That's beautiful." Caitlin said, reaching her hand out and grabbing it to see and gasped nudging Jay who tried to ignore, "Look, the diamonds are in the snowmans snowballs!"

"How clever." Jay said rather dryly, still not looking at it.

Emma took her hand back and nervously itched her neck.

Cailtin smirked, "I saw the boyfriend." She told Emma like a mother, "Can I say he is one big cutie?"

Emma wanted to groan, she was not a little girl! He wasn't cute, he was 'charming'.

Caitlin broke apart her bun off her plate as she asked, "Is he going to the same college as you?" she asked and Emma shrugged.

"We don't know yet.. I'm looking into Brown." She confirmed.

"Jay got into Brown before too!" Caitlin exclaimed and put her hand on jay's shoulder, "But you know him, always running away from good things..." she taunted him. She never liked the fact he went to UCLA instead, just to move away again..sometimes she felt bad that maybe all their moving when he was a kid maybe into a mover himself when he got older.

Jay didn't look very happy at the moment, Emma did. She couldn't agree more that he did that!

Caitlin went on as Spike joined in on the conversation, and started talking about the wine they were drinking when Jay excused himself, kissed his mom on the head and grabbed his jacket.

"Oh is he leaving already?" Caitlin asked, watching Jay go up the stairs and leave.

Even Emma felt a slight sting and pull, wishing he'd stay.

All night it was like suffocating, Emma couldn't stand it much longer. The 'you grown up!' talk and the 'merry Christmas I haven't seen you in 10 years' from strangers she didn't remember.

She found Ellie trying to avoid the crowd as well while sitting on the stairs and went over, sitting next to her.

"This sucks." Emma mumbled.

Ellie nodded, looking a bit out of it. Emma frowned, seeing Sean must of hit her hard.. Emma knew the feeling. All those feelings just came rushing back.

Emma sighed, she felt like Ellie would understand most right now, "How do you forget about the past?" Emma asked, crossing her arms over her knees.

Ellie snickered, "You can't." She looked at Emma, "Even if you tried."

"I can always keep running and never stop." Insisted Emma as if she came up with a really good plan.

"Sometimes, even if you are trying to move on." Ellie said looking at Craig who stood with Spinner over in a corner, "The past likes to catch up with you." her eyes drifted to Sean, watching him walk out the front door and she seemed sad to see him go.

Emma frowned deeply for her sister and rested her head on Ellie's shoulder.

Ellie looked down and smiled a little, hey, it's Christmas, why not? She laid her head down on Emma's and they watched as people kept laughing and catching up, spreading holiday cheer and singing to Christmas songs drunkenly.

Paige was talking with some old friends as she smiled softly and went over to her sisters and sat next to Emma and swung an arm around her waist and put her head on her shoulder.

Emma softly giggled and they shared giggles together.

See? Sometimes they loved another.

Only a few families were left now, but atleast it was clearing out. Emma changed into a long sleeve white shirt and her baggy black pajama pants.

She brushed her hair so now her curls were long big wavy curls, still pretty, just more causal than fancy.

She smiled brightly, waving out Manny's family and stood on the porch, watching them go. It was really getting snowy. But the way the snow fell was beautiful.

_**Silent night holy n**__**l**__**ght  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child.  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace.  
Sleep in heavenly peace.**_

Emma smelt cigarette and looked to her right to see Jay against the wall, having one of his smokes. She thought he left?

Where's he been this whole time.

He looked back at her and lightly joked awkwardly, "I think I've smoked about a pack already.. I'd rather get lung cancer than hear my mom tell old kid stories about me."

Emma tried not to smile, but it was funny. She kept still on the porch, not having on any shoes.

He smirked a little, seeing she cracked a little smile out. He then nodded into the house, "You should probably go in before you get sick."

Emma just nodded, agreeing and he stopped smiling, going seriously and tilted his head curiously at her and his eyes slowly drifted to her hand, the ring on her finger.

He swallowed hard and looked away, taking a deep inhale on his cigarette.

"Do you-"

"I-"

The two both turned to another, trying to speak and shut up. Well that was awkward. Emma had to slightly giggle.

Silence, but they shared a little smile.

"Goodnight." Emma just said, knowing there wasn't much else to say and he frowned but nodded, and watched her go.

_**Silent night holy n**__**l**__**ght  
All is calm, all is bright**_


	10. Wierd Behavior

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" cheered Emma's family and her close friends.

It's been three months since now.. going by so slow for Emma though, but she gave them a wide smile as they laid a birthday cake out infront of her on the table.

"Thankyou." She said.

Even Jay's mom was there..but no Jay.

Emma stared at the candle on top of it. 18. The big 18th.

"Finally legal now little sister." Joked Spinner.

"Ew Spin." Paige said shaking her head, "That sounded so wrong." Ellie joined in on the last as Spinner wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Blow out the candle honey" Spike said and Snake pulled the camera up.

Emma rolled her eyes to her group of girl friends. Jane, Manny and Darcy laughed and then clapped when she did so.

"What'd you wish for?" Peter asked, sitting beside her closely.

Emma bit her lower lip but turned and smiled at him ,"I Can't tell." She declared and he smirked and nodded.

Right.

Traditions.

Emma and Peter sat alone in her room when he took a box out of his pocket.

Emma frowned, another one?

She sadly began to speak, "Peter.." she drifts.

He smiled, "Open it." He shoved it into her hands. Emma shut her eyes.

No matter how many smiles, how many kisses and presents..she couldn't give Peter what he wanted.

She handed it back to him, it was time to do this, now or never. It wasn't fair when she still hadn't moved on, but he was really great to her.. if not for him, it would of been harder than it was.

But she thought now that maybe.. she should be doing this alone.

He looked confused and Emma sighed, "I can't." She took the ring off her finger too and slowly handed it back to him.

He took it back hesitantly, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"I wish I wasn't." Emma breathed.

"So don't." He desperately said

Emma sadly tilted her head, "Peter you know there's something missing between us. I like you, but.. it's not there you know?" she asked.

"IT?" he asked, clueless of what she meant.

Once upon a time the perfect guy understood what IT meant.

"IT." Repeated Emma with a sad smile, "I just can't date right now, it's too much."

"Why? What's going on? I thought we were good, you tell me everything." He insisted.

No, not..everything.

"Just something I need to deal with on my own." Emma explained, shrugging slowly and he looked down but nodded.

"I understand." He smiled weakly, "But don't think I'm giving up."

Emma just shook her head still sadly smiling, course he wasn't.

He coughed awkwardly, "I should go then." He took his belongings and bent down to kiss her.

Emma gave him a look and he frowned, and kissed her cheek instead. He then left and Emma sighed, looking around her room.

Emma received a bunch of Happy Birthdays from people the next day of school since her birthday was on a Sunday.

The halls were already swimming of gossip of her and Peter's break up.

Wow, that traveled fast.

Manny, Darcy and Jane casually attached to Emma as she walked down the hall and she smiled weakly to them.

"Wana talk about it?" Darcy asked and Emma shook her head no.

They nodded and went to first, business class.

Students were already in class and Jay sat on his desk, he actually didn't look so 'don't fucking talk to me' today, instead, he looked..happy.

He threw the last assignment he marked and breathed out rather proudly and shook his hand like it hurt, but that wasn't about to get him down.

"Morning Jay." Manny said, raising an eyebrow, she must of noticed it too.

Jay looked up calm and collected, for once, and then coughed, trying to give that icy look as he narrowed his eyes and just nodded, watching the girls pass.

Emma wanted to slap Manny but that'd come later..what was with Jay?

Manny had to giggle though as she sat down infront of Emma.

"Morning students." Came Darcy's voice on the announcements, yes, she was one of those girls.

Everyone listened up.

"They'll be a new year dance next week so be there, or be square! Wear your best dresses and boys, wear your best tuxedos, and please..be on your best behavior." She confirmed.

Some people cheered and some people rolled their eyes, dumb school dances.

"Who you going to ask?" Manny asked Jane and the girls at the Dot after school.

Jane shrugged, "No one really tickles my fancy right now." She confirmed.

Darcy giggled with Emma, "Jane are you gay?" she taunts. Jane gasped and threw a fry at her.

"If you must know." Jane says, "I'm dating a guy in college named Tatum, he doesn't like highschool dances though.. so I'll skip it."

"He doesn't like highschool dances? Please." Manny said snickering, "He acts all over it when he was in school last year."

Jane just shrugged.

Darcy looked to Emma, "What about you, Em? Since...you know." She hinted a reminder she dumped Peter.

Emma shrugged and sighed, "Don't even think I'll go."

"Why not?!" exclaimed Manny, not liking that choice of hers. Was this about Peter?

"Yeah you don't seem that torn up about it." Jane insisted.

"JANE!" they all yelled.

"What? It's true." Jane sighed and leaned in, "You won't tell us what happened that night of your Halloween party.. but we know something did." She told Emma.

Emma narrowed her eyes but she couldn't stay mad at her and looked down.

"Are you gonna tell us what happened with Jay or not?" Manny asked supportingly, she wouldn't mind either way but jesus, she was dying of knowing.

Darcy nodded and said, "It's been almost three months now. It can't be good bottleing it in."

Emma closed her eyes but nodded and looked around, thankfully, not much people were in there, no one they knew.

She explained sadly, "I was drunk, and totally threw myself at him.. and he said it wasn't right. But we.." her eyes widened at them, trying to make the hint.

"You had sex?!" Manny shrieked.

"God no!" Emma hissed and shook her head but sighed, "Close though.. I was down to my last clothes and ugh.. lets just say he pulled away, gave me back my clothes, and sent me out the door."

"You'r ekidding!" Jane yelled, "That asshole!"

Emma leaned back in her seat with a pout and saddened, "He was right though, I was 17, it could get him fired, our families know another, people would talk.. I had to stop.. he chased after me, had our goodbye kiss, and he told me to move on."

Silence.

The girls were all taking it in, shaking their heads in disappointment and heart break

"Was." Manny suddenly said.

They all gave her questionable looks.

"Was 17." Manny pointed out, "Emma you're 18 now and you're an adult, you can do whatever the hell you want."

"And I want.. **wanted**, Jay. He doesn't want me back. Can't do much else." Emma declared, crossing her arms on the table and looking down.

Darcy got where Manny was going with this and giggled, "So act like your own brand new woman, and make him want it." Sheleaned closer, raising an eyebrow, "But don't let him get it."

Jane laughed, nodding, she liked that.

Emma raised an eyebrow. She said she'd move on, for him... never said she wouldn't stop looking irresistible.

Emma smirked and looked up in wonder. This would be fun.


	11. Misery Loves Me

_**You just turned eighteen a week ago  
You want to learn what you don't know  
You're grown up don't need permission  
Find out what you've been missin'**_

A figure started to walk down the halls of Degrassi, everyone took notice, and I mean everyone, like the boys.

Their mouths hung down when the figure walked by, she was always beautiful, but never flaunted it, but now she curled that long blonde hair in beautiful big loose curls, wearing cat liner and a bit of mascaera, those light brown eyes shining as she smiled to passing friends.

It was winter, so it was bold to wear a skirt. But she did it, and owned it. A small black mini skirt, with tall black velvet winter boots, and to end it, a black blazer with white bottons and white outer lining, it wasn't bottoned up, so she wore a white tank top underneath that cut off a bit before her skirt started, showing off those toned little tanned hips.

To end it all, Emma wore a long gold chain necklace with a feather with diamonds on it at the end.

She smirked hearing the whispers and the droppings of boys' drools. And she headed to her locker where Manny and Darcy stood, smirking as well and giggling.

Yup, Emma would make **him** pay

They met up with her and laughed a little, going to first period class.

_**It took some time but now you really want to figure out  
Just what it is that all the other girls are talkin' 'bout**_

Jay was leaning back in his chair boredly as school was beginning to start, just waiting for everyone to come in. His feet were on his desk and his arms crossed on his chest. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when to tall black boots clicked and caught his attention, his eyes moved to the front door and up those long tanned legs and they couldn't be any more familiar.

Emma.

His mouth hung a bit as he tried to keep his cool, his mouth twitched a little seeing how short that skirt was. Was that even allowed at school? Let alone letting other **boys **see her bare beloved little waist.

Emma didn't even look at him, just passed with Manny as the two talked to another, the guys in class whispering to another and nodding at the blonde hottie.  
_**  
And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby**_

Jay blinked twice when the bell rang and tried to snap out of it, leaning forward and coughing loudly.

Everyone looked up and sat down, thinking him clearing his throat meant class was starting. He just slowly looked around and around at the students who waited for him to start, he just shook his head and kind of waved them off, they began chatting loudly again.

Jay tried not to look at Emma who smirked with victory in her seat.

_**I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're  
I think you're**_

Jay went around the class a bit later on after the announcements, putting the papers he held in his hand on everyones desk.

"He's totally smitten." Manny had to whisper before he came around and Emma tried to hide her smile and blush.

Emma crossed her long legs and leaned back on her seat, waiting for her test.. when really this was his test.. and it was more than amusing watching Jay Hogart squirming, for her.

She had no idea she had this power over him.

He was at Manny now and then looked at Emma while he passed. Since she was leaned back, her arm was out so she could tap her pencil a bit on her desk, waiting.

She tried to hide her smirk as he gave her his best, 'I'm not impressed' look.. which actually turned into quite the smoldering lustful look when she took the test from him and leaned forward, getting straight to work, biting the top end of her pencil like it deep though.

She swore she heard him growl a bit and walk on, she giggled softly and got to work.

_**You've always followed all the rules  
Done just what you're supposed to  
Stick the key in the ignition and light it up  
Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough  
Move your body baby let me see you work it  
Looking at you make me wanna blow a circuit**_

"His mouth literally dropped." Manny said while in the their cafeteria giggling with the girls.

Jane groaned, "Wish I could of saw it. Nothing he doesn't deserve! Go Emma!" she cheered.

Emma laughed a little and shook her head, she wasn't totally sure if it really looked but the face on him was priceless, she'd love to see it again and again.

"Oh god, look whose coming." Whispered Darcy and Emma looked over her shoulder to see the one and only Jay hogart on his way over.

Or maybe he was just passing through?

"Good afternoon Jay." Purred Heather Sinclair.

Emma turned back to her table as she watched them and rolled her eyes until she felt a strong arm go around her arm and a warning voice.

"Come with me." Jay told her demandingly.

Emma looked up at him and gave him a wierd look, "Why?" she ttaunted, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Jay looked..well, pissed.

"That or principles office. **Now**, Emma." He wasn't playing and Emma rolled her eyes but got up, he didn't even take his hand off her arm until she yanked it off and they shared a glare as they walked out of the cafeteria, almost every student watching them.

"Cute." Manny said back at the table and the girls bursted back into laughter.

"Anddddd the games are back." Darcy confirmed, pleased.

Meanwhile, Emma was pulled into Jay's class and he slammed the door closed, storming around her until at his desk and grabbed clothes and pushed them into her.

"Put these on." He growled.

Emma didn't take them though and shrugged, "No." She simply said.

His eyes were filled with such anger and he clenched his teeth but said sternly and as calm as he could, "Emma I'm not your family's friend right now, or yours, I'm your teacher, and I'm telling you to put it on or you can go home."

His blue eyes were so cold, looking back at her, all serious. Emma didn't back down, fire in her eyes as well.

"Well I probably wouldn't go home, I'd probably just go to a friends house or something." She honestly said, "Besides, you're the only teacher complaining."

"For fuck sakes Emma, put them on!" he yelled shoving it at her and she grabbed them to throw them on the ground.

"No!"

"You want those losers gawking at you like that?" he snapped viciously and jealously, "Cause really, that's not you." he insisted, softening a little.

"Maybe it is now, what would you know?" she taunted him and he clenched his jaw looking away from her.

He looked back and said, "I know you." Emma tried to ignore the skip of her heart beat.

"No you don't." Emma denied, shaking her head then snickered, "What happened to this No Talking to me thing?"

Jay's eyes seemed to blink off of her like bringing up those words from that night was something he did not want to talk about.

"It's not like that. This is.. school purpose reason." He insisted after a pause.

Emma slowly nodded and said, "Well til I hear my Dad or the principle complaining, WITHOUT **you** going to them and making it worse, I'm going to stay dressed like this." She went to turn.

"Like a slut?" he snapped madly, and shut his mouth quick, not believing he blurted that out either as she whipped around back to him.

His mouth fell a bit and her eyes were almost watering until she glared madly at him and stormed out.

"Emma!" he yelled and tried to chase her, she slammed the door behind her and her long legs quickly walked down the hall before he could catch up.

He sighed running his hand through his hair and pulled it a little, shutting his eyes and his class door again and kicked a trash can harshly.

He fell into his desks chair and sat their, emotionlessly, glancing back where she left now and then.

"Emma why are you looking so down?" Manny asked, watching the blonde sadly go through her phone the next day in third.

First period, Emma and Jay didn't even look at another.

Emma just shook her head.

Darcy and Jane had this class with them and nodded agreeing, "It totally worked!"

"And you're looking hella fine today too I must say." Insisted Jane.

Emma just smiled weakly and Manny sat behind her so saw what was going through her phone.

"Emma, you're getting like 100 offers to the dance!" she exclaimed, grabbing her phone.

Darcy gasped and leaned over, "Oh my god, you are! Chester even asked oh my god." She blushed herself, he was the cutest boy ever!

Emma just shrugged, mind on something else and eyes on her desk sadly.

Today she a wore a black high waisted skirt with a white tank top and silver chain necklace of a flower, with nice red lace highheels. A bit, calmer than yesterday but still sexy but not.. in Jay's words: Slutty.

Emma walked to her locker as Jay was coming down the other way, her fourth period was free so she was alone and went to turn the other way when she saw him but when she turned she bumped into Chester.

"Em, hey." He greeted with a smile.

Emma uneasily grinned back, knowing Jay was coming up from behind.

Chester cleared his throat and said, "So listen, the dance-"

"Yeah." She answered quickly, just nodding, hopefully Jay had heard it and Chester smiled, "I'll go with you."

"Dope." He said and clapped his hands together before pointing at her, "Pick you up at 8 on Friday?"

Emma nodded and then saw Jay passing them, not even turning his head, she glared holes into his back before smiling up at Chester.

Emma went home and threw her bag down on the ground tiredly.

As she went to the kitchen Paige stood in she blinked and looked around, "What are you doing here?" she asked, she just left a few weeks ago after Christmas.

Didn't her job back in Florida get a little mad by all the time she took off to visit?

"I moved back!" Paige said excitingly, throwing her arms up in the air.

Emma blinked and tried to muster an awkward grin as Paige squeeled, "Greeeat." Emma sang.

Paige ugh'd, "I just gotta stay with the fam jam until I find my own apartment again." She explained.

Emma slowly nodded and went upstairs. She had a long day as it was.. she didn't need more.

"I don't get a hug!?" Paige called after.

Emma worked with Darcy the following day, and the Dot wasn't so busy so Emma sat up on the counter as Darcy leaned on it and for once, Emma didn't run to go tell Manny, she told Darcy about what Jay said.

"I feel like if I told Manny she might run up and punch him." Emma joked weakly but didn't laugh.

Darcy's mouth hung, "Hell Emma, I'd go punch him! He had no right!" she yelled.

Silence.

"Though.. it's very obvious he was livid and jealous." Darcy snickered.

Emma put her hands in her laps and sadly played with her fingers, "Didn't have the right to call me that.." she tried to keep her tears in.

Why did everything just back fire between the two of them?

Darcy saddened, "Don't cry. This weekend, will be fun. Drama free! Have fun with Chester. Maybe.. _maybe _this whole Jay thing was a mistake.." Darcy drifted, shrugging slowly.

"You think I am too young for him?" Emma asked, her voice cracking a bit.

Darcy shook her head no but then sighed and looked away, "I think you're on different levels is all right now. Someone is just going to end up hurt." She said.

Emma looked down, that already happened. And drama free? That'll be the day.

Friday came quick, and Emma stood infront of the mirror, she wore a U shaped tank topped dress, it was pearl white and had a black bow around her upper waist, below the bow, the pearl color turned to black and the dress hugged tightly on her body but flowed just after her thigh and stopped right above her knee.

She decided classy and beautiful instead of sexy, if Chester didn't like that, then she didn't care. She was going to be herself.

She put her hair into a side updo, little pieces falling out of a bun and shaped around her face. Only masacara to bring out her eyes and natural beauty.

"Emma! You ready?" Came her mothers voice and she sighed and turned, grabbing her little leather clutch and went out.

As she opened her room door, Paige came out of her old room, wearing a very sexy dress, it was strapless, vintage looking almost and blood red. It made her hour glass body look droolable and to top it she wore smokey eye shadow and her long blonde hair pinned straight.

Emma swallowed hard, she can only imagine why Paige was doing this.

Paige just smiled at her, not knowing Emma had a clue and explained, "Jay is one of the teachers who have to chaperon the dance, so he asked me to accompany him." She giggled.

"He did?" Emma asked, slowly nodding and trying to be strong, but wanted to run back into her room and cry.

"Yes." Paige said proudly and winked, "Told you it'd work, who can resist Paige Nelson?"

"I guess nobody." Emma bittered and stormed down the stairs.

"Emma!?" came Paige's call, completely confused by the smack down. Emma just ignored as she saw her parents peeking out the window.

"Emma! I think your dates here!" called Snake not knowing she was behind them.

"Oh.. you're not going with Peter?" Spike asked Emma, seeing her and Snake turned quickly, trying not to look snoopy.

Emma shook her head as Paige came down the steps, "They broke up."

"How would you even know anything?" Emma asked.

"Jay told me." Paige said with a shrug.

Emma scowled, and clenched her fists, how would Jay even know? Well, the day after everyone would not shut up about it.. but why did he have to tell Paige? And when did he talk to Paige? And were they really getting flirty and close?

Emma wanted to just give up on tonight, she didn't want to go but Snake had already opened the door for Chester.

"Evening Mr. S" Chester greeted, and Snake nodded, smiling a little. He knew the kid from school, not bad.

Chester turned and saw Emma, his mouth dropping. Emma swallowed hard, wondering if he took back asking her to the dance because she was no more flaunting her body and showing her parts.. tonight, was cute beautiful elegant emma.

He seemed to crookedly grin though and breathed breathlessly, "You look amazing." He insisted.

Emma actually blushed, oh, wasn't expecting that.

There was a sound of a honk and Paige flew by them grabbing her winter jacket, "Later!" she called and slammed the door shut as she ran out.

Snake gave everyone looks, "Where's she going?" he asked as the door opened and in came Spinner.

"She's going to the dance as well." Spike answered her husband, and beamed, "Jay asked her."

"Jay just honked and didn't come in? Unusual." Snake admitted, and emma bit the end of her tounge.

Spinner laughed taking off his coat full of snow, "What's unusual is he asked her."

"Spinner!" snapped Snake, it wasn't nice to make fun of his sister.

"You know we always wanted those two to hook up." Spike declared and gushed, "Maybe they'll get married one day."

Emma was trying hard not to cry, not to scream, she was getting dizzy and just wanted to puke.

Spinner looked at Emma and asked oddly, "Hot date?"

"School dance." Chester answered for her as Emma yanked his hand. They were going to this dance.

"Lets go." Emma bittered and shut the door after them

Her parents shared looks and then blinked, looking at Spinner who just grinned.

"Who wants to play sherades tonight?" he asked.

"Spinner.." Snake drifted trying to hint to his son they wanted an 'alone' night but just sighed and left.

Spike laughed and kissed her sons cheek, and followed after Snake.


	12. Is This More Than Your Bargained For Yet

_**(fallout boy-dance,dance)  
Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me**_

Emma walked into the dance with Chester and actually raised an eyebrow, usually she was part of the school comity but this dance she didn't help, but it was beautiful.

Candles on the tables on the side of the gym, the stage actually had an actually band playing and Christmas lights were hung everywhere, it was dim lighted but enough to see everyone and romantic.

The theme was winter ball.

Cute.

"Em!" called Darcy running over with her date, Sav. He was a nice guy but Emma couldn't see it lasting.

Emma smiled though and hugged her back as Manny and Jane came over, the collage boy Jane was talking about actually came.

He was a cutie, and like Jane, a punk looking boy.

Manny finally caved into Sully but didn't mind leaving him on the dance floor to go say hi to her friends.

"I'll go get us punch." Chester told her, kissing her cheek and going with a grin on his face.

Emma looked to her friends who gushed for her, Chester was the the popular guy in school after Peter, well, sometimes it was a competition.. even if they were both in the same group of friends.

Speaking of..

"Uh oh, someone doesn't look happy." Said Jane, nodding to the corner where Peter danced with Holly J but kept eyeing Emma and Chester by the punch table.

Emma felt a little bad but slowly shrugged, "Just doing my own thing, plus he didn't ask and I felt a little desperate." She admits.

Manny snorted, "Desperate? 100 guys asked you."

"Am I seeing things?" Darcy had to suddenly blurt as she saw what came through the door.

Emma turned her head and frowned deeply looking away quickly. Paige was on Jay's arm. She looked happy, Jay looked unreadable but content.

He wasn't dressed up or anything, actually he wore that same cute black sleeve top, rolling it up his sleeves, and dark blue jeans, his hair maybe styled a bit more and he had a little hint of a beard coming through, enough to look scruffy.

Emma sighed sadly and just shook her head, "Nope, you're seeing right."

Manny just couldn't understand it as she squinted her eyes and watched the two together. Just.. didn't seem RIGHT. Paige tugged him to the punch table and she saw Jay glance at them and away.

Manny huffed, "Well, lets forget about them and go dance." Emma couldn't help but smile and nodded.

It seemed the band on stage liked to cover a lot of Fall out boys songs, out dated but cute and fun to dance to.  
(Goin Down swinging-fallout boy)

_**We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it**_

Emma laughed as Manny and the girls danced it out with the rest of the students on the dance floor, she was actually having.. fun. As much as she could right now.

Manny was happily screaming with the song as she jumped up and down swinging her hips, Emma joined her and Darcy shook her head as she danced.

Paige laughed sitting at a table with Jay and Jay glanced at the girls, true he might be doing this 'date' thing to hurt Emma, but he couldn't help but grin seeing her having fun.

He frowned though and looked away when Chester joined the girls and swung his arms around her, joinging in on the corny singing and hyper dancing.

_**Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him**_

Emma tried to catch her breath and smiled shaking her head at her friends and let herself lean into Chesters arms as they swayed til the music got faster again. Her back against him.

She glanced through the ground and caught Jay's eye. She blinked and then after a moment of some clarity stare, she looked away.

What she didn't see was Peter pulling away from his date and jealousy going toward Emma and Chester.  
_**  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)**_

Emma couldn't help but breath uneasily when Chester turned her, she thought it was too soon to have any kisses going on right now but his eyes were so wanting.

Emma wished those were Jay's eyes.. so she couldn't help but let him cup her face slowly and leaned down, inches from her lips, his warm breath against her lips.  
_**  
Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team**_

"Hey asshole!" a voice cut them apart and Chester turned for Peter to punch him.

"Thanks for being a good friend!" Peter snapped as Chester looked up and his nose actually bled.

"PETER!" yelled Manny, even seeing that and people stopped dancing as Emma's mouth dropped and Chester got up, charging at Peter and knocking him down hard on the door

_**We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it  
**__**[x2]**_

Once Peter was knocked down, Chester took a swing, Peter groaned and teachers looked over. Chester and Peters friends were trying to pull them apart.

Emma ran a hand through her hair and clenched her eyes shut, what the HELL was going on?

Chester was grabbed up but as Peter crawled up he ran at Chester again.

"Stop!" Emma yelled but the music and fighting and chanting was loud, and out of nowhere, as Peter ran at Chester, a hand pushed his chest back, hard, sending him back onto the ground haarder than last time and the person wasn't even trying. Jay.

Jay looked pissed, and another teacher was blowing a whistle as if that'd do anything. Chester was still struggling his friends off and when he got free he went to go at it again but Jay went nose to nose to him and Chester actually toke a step back, but breathed madly.

"OFFICE! RIGHT NOW!" yelled the teacher blowing a whistle behind Jay, Jay annoyingly furrowed his eyebrows when they blew the whistle once more pointing at Chester and Peter, and led them out of the gym.

The students gave another looks, some at Emma, and went back to their dance.

Emma wanted to cry, great, this would be the new gossip. People probably thought she liked ripping the two friends apart, honestly she was so lost and confused and heart broken she never thought about it.

She gasped a little when Jay grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the crowd and by the tables toward the exit of the gym.

Paige stood at the exit door and looked a bit fearful for even Emma, was her little sister in trouble?

"Do you want me to come?" Paige asked Jay as he pulled Emma passed and shoved the door open harshly.

"No." Was all he said and it shut after Emma.

Paige stood there and just watched the rest of the kids dancing.. they'd be back soon, she was sure.

When Jay pulled Emma out of the gym it led them into the school where the lights were out but still enough to see, they went down the hall passing lockers.

Emma's heart was pounding, he looked like he was ready to kill.

But suddenly, he stopped abruptly and before she knew what was going on, she was thrown a little less gently against the lockers and he crashed his lips down onto hers, kissing her hard, Emma whimpered but not because it hurt, because it emotionally and physically felt so good and it was painful it had been too long since he's kissed her.

(cosmic love-Florence & the Machine)  
_**I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map**__**  
**__**And knew that somehow I could find my way back**__**  
**__**Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too**____**so I stayed in the darkness with you**_

Jay wrapped his arms tightly around her little waist and kissed her so passionately Emma didn't think she could keep up and swung her arms around his neck while leaning her back more against the lockers, teasing her tounge back into his and then tenderly kissing until he bit her lower lip and slid his tounge back inside, going deep again.

_**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out**__**  
**__**You left me in the dark**__**  
**__**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight**____**In the shadow of your heart**_

Jay's arms left around her waist, his hands slid up her neck softly and his fingers going through her hair and pulled the back of her head even more into him as he shut his eyes tighter, kissing even harder as if it was even possible, but that's how much the two wanted another.

Emma panted and moaned out when he moved his arms back around her waist tightly and pressed her up against him, lifting her up a bit.

Emma smiled a little against the kiss and he grinned too until they pulled away and she stared down at him until he slowly slid her back down and she leaned on the lockers, panting still, his hand now on one side of her waist, the other on the other side of her, against the lockers as he leaned over her.

Her brown eyes sparkled up at him as he stared down at her in awe too, sharing their moment of bliss.

Their hearts were thumping wildly.


	13. Boys Inlove

"Valentines day is coming soon, do you think I should send a chocolate graham to Sully.. or the new guy Declan who keeps staring at me in classes?" Manny asked, walking with Emma down the hall.

Emma was too lost in happy thought as she then blinked and giggled, "Declan." She answered.

Manny gave an odd look than an impressed look, "Okay." She shrugged, Emma knew best.

Manny then eyed Emma and saw the girl practically glowing.

"Are you pregnant?" Manny asked.

Emma snorted and then laughed, "no!" she exclaimed, "Where'd that come from?"

"You seem different, it'd suck if you were, I wouldn't know who to guess." Manny teased as they got to Emma's locker.

Emma gave her a playful glare.

Manny went on, "Would it be Peters? Chesters?" she sang, "Jaaay?" she eyed Emma for any reaction and saw Emma blush.

Manny slapped Emma's arm and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the nearest girls washroom.

"Tell." She demanded.

"School dance." Was all Emma said.

"Duh, I saw him tear you out like a man in heat.. just didn't know which one it was." Winked Manny.

Emma rolled her eyes but laughed shaking her head and left the bathroom, that's all she'd give Manny.

Jay sat on his desk as everyone came in, he leaned forward with his elbows on his desk, chin resting on his fist and then tried to cover his smirk when Emma came in.

He couldn't help it, he was in love with school girl, and she had him wrapped around her pretty little finger. He couldn't fight it anymore.

She wore a cute strapless white polka dotted top that poofed a bit at the end in a cute ruffle way, and then hip hugging blue skinny jeans and black wedges.

Jay brought his other hand ontop of his fist and let his eyes watch her go sit down and grinned, looking down before he was caught.

Emma smiled softly though, going through her binder, she always knew when_ his eyes _were on her.

Behind her, she ignored Peter's black eye and glare at her.

When class was over, Emma was actually late shutting her books, what? She liked getting all her work done!

Manny had already said good bye and walked ahead with everyone else, by the time the last person was about to go out the door she grabbed her binder and went to hurridly follow them so not late for next class, til a hand grabbed her wrist.

She smiled widely and bashfully as she was turned back into Jay who sneakily shut the door after the next student who didn't see.

The two smiled against the kiss they shared and he grabbed her up, sitting her back down on his front desk.

They pulled away breathless, he did that to her.

He smirked down at her as she teased him, "Why teacher I think this against the rules."

"What rules?" he playfully asked back, grabbing her books and throwing them over his shoulder like he didn't care and went to kiss her neck and she pushed him away a little bit, he groaned.

"Your rules." She taunted.

He went serious, and swallowed hard. She looked up at him seriously, she wanted to talk about this, after the dance the other night, they never got to really talk, it was just make outs until a student almost caught them and they laughed, parting ways.

And now this.

Jay sighed and ran his fingers through her hair, looking distracted when gazing at it in his fingers.

"guess I can't stay away." He muttered.

Emma stared at his eyes that wouldn't look back at her until a moment after, and gave her a grin that made her knees weak.

She doopily smiled back like a little girl finding her first crush. Ugh, which it basically was with him.

He leaned down slowly and they shared a tender slow kiss for once, leaving Emma's heart crying out for more.

They pulled away slowly, eyes still shut.

"I think I.." Jay drifted off and Emma's eyes lit up, oh my god, was he going to say it? Those three little words-

The door opened and Jay quickly let Emma go, turning around to the door and she jumped off his desk, fidgeting with her hands. Jay coughed and tried to act normal.

Manny.

Manny stopped when she noticed what was going on and cursed herself, "woah!" she said and ran to her desk, grabbing the pen she left and ran to the door, "Sorry. I'll go! Sorry! Bye! ..Sorry!" she eagerly apoligsed and tossed it over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her.

Emma rolled her eyes but caught her shakey breath, it was best it was Manny and not someone else

Jay turned back to Emma, shifting a little, "She won't.."

"No.." Emma simply and awkwardly answered, he nodded. The two were best friends so they were safe, she wouldn't tell a soul.

Jay ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, "So boss.." he teased going to her and giving her puppy love eyes, "How do we do this?"

He watched Emma sexily bite her lip, but it was because she was thinking.

..how were they? At her house, their was her family..and at school, there was everyone.

Jay noticed a little doubt in Emma's eyes and panicked a bit himself and shrugged carelessly, "We'll figure it out." But he looked a bit confused too.

She nodded back slowly.

"He won't text me back." Hissed Paige, pacing the living room when Emma came back inside.

"Well maybe he's freaked you texted twelve times." Teased Paige's old friend, Hazel.

Emma came into the room and eyed the scene, "Jay?" she had to ask, curiously.

Paige just huffed but Hazel nodded at her. Emma smiled a bit though when she turned, good, he better not text her. Meanie head.

Emma had to work at the Dot again that day, but to her displeasure, no Darcy.

She leaned boredly on the counter playing with her straws in a box as usual when a figure stopped infront.

The husky voice spoke, "Coffee and blueberry muffin."

Emma looked up to try not to blush but a smile crept out when she stood up to stand infront of Jay.

She crossed her arms teasing him, "To stay? So you can creep on coffee shop girls again?"

"Just one girl." He teased back and Emma rolled her eyes still smiling and grabbed it for him.

When she offered the coffee out, instead of grabbing the coffee he told her arm and pulled her closer, going to kiss her.

"Hogart!" called a name and the two split quickly

FUCK SPINNER! Emma nearly had a heart attach and shoved the coffee into Jay's arms.

Jay scratched the back of his neck, that was close, "Spin.." he drifted in gretting and narrowed his eyes at the guy.

Spinner leaned on the counter and almost shoved Emma out of the way. Emma snickered and left to clean the tables.. jerk, he had no idea who Jay was really there to see.

She couldn't help but smile in admiration when she saw Jay and Spinner getting along so well.

Back with them, Spinner was asking Jay to dog sit for him.

"Tons of beer in the fridge if you stopped by man." Spinner said, and nodded over Jay's shoulder, "I asked Emma to house sit just for a few days, which she will but she has school and all, I know you only teach a few classes a day right? I just need Bailey to be let out so she doesn't piss everywhere."

Jay nodded and thought about it, smirking a bit as he looked over his shoulder to Emma and back at Spinner.

Spinner was still going on about it, "I asked Sean who moved back but he was too busy.." he looked confused wondering with what.

House sitting huh? Just them two , alone, finally..

"Alright, done." Agreed Jay.

"Nice!" insisted Spinner happily.

House alone and just one small dog to take care of? No big deal right? And bonus was alone time with his girl. Jay was in.

A german shepeard madly ripped a pillow Emma tried to grab back from, this was Bailey.

"BAILEY LET GO!" Emma yelled and the dog growled, thinking she was playing, but she was awfully serious! Her mom bought these couch pillows and they were expensive!

The dog already chewed up the other and couch cusion, some feathers were everywhere.

Jay rubbed his eyes grabbed a beer out of the fridge, "Didn't think it was going to be THIS hard." He taunted.

Emma yelped when the dog let go and she fell back onto the couch and the dog barked at her. Her hair fell a bit in her face and she blew it out and glared at Jay.

"Yeah and you're so much help." She taunted and he just smirked gulping the beer with eyes still on her.

The dog barked again and Jay scoffed, glaring at it. So much for small dog and alone quiet time. He went over to Emma who couldn't help but giggle when he crashed down on her, laying his beer on the side and just held her under him, leaning down and kissing up her neck, holding her arms down so she couldn't touch him.

Emma pouted.

He smirked against her neck and kissed up the middle of her throat to her chin and then lips, slowly sliding his tounge in, she flicked hers against his and he tenderly kissed her innocently and she was so tiny underneath him so when Emma pressed up against him, her hips were at his pelvis.

She really, really wanted him. Badly.

He groaned pulling back, "That's not nice." He confirmed, instantly hard when she did that and tried to think of dying babies..oh maybe his old hideous science teacher naked..must take cold shower.

"I didn't mean to." She teased playfully, looking oh so innocent that he couldn't help but give her a smoldering look.

His one hand let one of her arms go, to then run his fingers down her cheek, he wanted to sleep with her, he did, come on, he was a man, and she was beautiful as hell and her little moans drove him mad but.. she was different, he knew it and could wait, even if she didn't want to, it had to be a better time.. not now.. not with..

Bailey barked at them again and they turned their heads to glare at her.

Jay grabbed the only pillow Bailey didn't chew up and threw it at her, the dog caught it thinking Jay was just trying to play and chewed it up.

"Jayyyyy!" Emma groaned but giggled when he pulled her up ontop of him and tickled her.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Ellie showed up at the household a few weeks later, holding up her engagement ring.

Everyone at the dinner table were shocked to see her, and even more shocked when they saw that HUGE diamond on her wedding finger.

Paige squeeled and Spike screamed, running to her redheaded daughter and hugging her. Emma laughed and got up too, all sharing hugs.

Snake got up and hugged her tight, kissing her head and then got confused, "Wait, to who?"

"She's been shaking it up again with Sean Cameron." Spinner said, still eating his dinner and didn't even go congradulate.

"Spinner!" hissed Ellie, going as red as her hair.

"How long?" Spike asked, shocked she didn't know.

Ellie winced feeling bad she didn't say anything, "Since Christmas."

"Ellie that's three months, are you sure?" Snake asked.

Ellie sighed deeply and nodded slowly, "I went out with him for 3 years in highschool, I know him more than I know myself..it's scary." Ellie admitted, "I love him." The look in her eyes was so happy, in lala land.

Emma smiled slightly and understood. She always liked Sean anyways and rooted for him!

"We're doing it soon." Ellie told them, "we just really want to make up for lost years."

"When?" Spike asked, smiling lovingly and completely understanding.

Ellie answered, "March break."

"Ellie that's next month!" Paige exclaimed.

"I know!" Ellie beamed, Emma laughed, clearly didn't get the hint.

But guess Paige didn't mean it like that, cause the blonde girl was panicking, "We have to find the perfect wedding dress, and brides maid dresses! How the hell are we suppose to work under pressure?!" she left like it was a big deal

They all just laughed and Spinner finally came over and they shared a big hug.

"So you laid it on her did yeah?" Spinner joked to Sean as they sat outside having a barbeque in the fall, it was the day of Valentines day, the perfect day to celebrate this.

Emma wore a green comfy sweater and ripped up fashionable jeans as she sat outside the on the bench with them, they had a few bit of people come over to celebrate.

Sean grinned sheepishly and nodded, "Couldn't help myself." He admitted.

Jay was across the table, and just grinned shaking his head, sipping his beer til Sean jokingly hit his arm. Sean felt like he was making fun of him but laughed, he would of too.

"I'm in love alright?" Sean snapped at the boys as Emma giggled at how obvious he was about it.

"I think it's cute!" Emma declared. Spinner rolled his eyes but Sean smiled at her and nodded, Jay gave her a 'you would' look and she beamed again.

Sean's parents and Emma's were with Ellie by the barbeque as the 'men' cooked burgers, Caitlin was over there too as well as Ellie's best friends Ashley and Marco.

"I'm glad we found another again." Sean said lowly, going serious, they all looked at him and glanced at Ellie who caught his puppy love eyes and smiled softly back at him, waving a bit.

Emma tilted her head, huh.. it felt really good seeing others inlove too. Specailly her sister.

"I'm freezing." Spinner declared, ruining the moment and stood up rubbing his arms, "Who has the idea to barbeque in February?"

He ran inside and finally, everyone else did, eating inside at the long dinner table.

Spike gave her long 'i'm so happy' speech for the couple and Emma didn't tune in until she sighed deeply, "Everything is perfect now."

Ellie giggled beside Sean, putting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes tight, she was so embarrassing!

"My beautiful daughter is getting married!" Spike points at Ellie and gives Sean an adoring look and went on, "My best friend moved back home." She gave Caitlin a thrilled look.

Cailtin laughed raising her glass and cheered with Spike, Jay shook his head smirking, like school girls, he swore. He caught Emma's eye and the smirk turned into a devilish smile knowing she understood.

Spike looked to Paige, "And so did my other beautiful daughter." She started getting teared up.

Spinner leaned in beside Emma, "If you're thirsty through this, just use her tears as a water tap." He confirmed and Spike heard it, slapping his shoulder.

They all laughed.

"Okay! Just.. congradulations! And I love you both." She said to Ellie and Sean, lifting her glass with everyone and they all cheered.


	14. Three Little Words

As more friends of Ellie and Sean's came over, Emma found herself sneak into the back yard and play with Bailey since Spinner brought her over.

Why?

Who knows. But gave her a reason to leave the madness inside.

"She's cute, she yours?" came a voice.

Emma turned as she threw a stick and Bailey went chasing after it. Craig Mannings. Emma remembered him, long time friend of Spinner, was hitting on Ellie last Christmas.

"Spinners." She answered and asked him, "How are you?"

"Good." He said, grinning like a foul and watched her, "wow.. you really grew up fast Emma Nelson." He seemed in thought as she just smiled and added, "I remember the days I was pulling your hair and you were biting me."

Emma had to giggle uncontrollably, she remembered, Craig was as bad as Spinner still was but back when she was younger.

The door opened and out came Jay. Emma smiled a little more seeing him but he looked to the left seeing Craig eyeing Emma too closely, and gave him a bit of a rude look.

Emma stopped smiling and Bailey ran back to her, she took the stick and threw it again to turn back to the boys. Craig was looking around awkwardly now that Jay inturupted and Jay was lighting a smoke, still glaring at him.

"Well" Craig said sheepishly looking at Emma, "I'll catch up with you later. It really is great seeing you again."

Emma nodded and watched him go. When the door shut, Jay finally looked at her, exhaling his smoke.

Emma gave him a playful look, "You should quit."

"I'll quit smoking when you quit flirting." Jay taunted, inhaling deeply.

"I wasn't flirting." Emma insisted.

Jay gave her a dangerous look, "He was." He seriously stated.

"It's Craig." Laughed Emma but Jay didn't see the humor.

"It's annoying."

"It's.." Emma sighed, not knowing what to say and rolled her eyes, "Nothing." She started going over to him,

Didn't he see by now she was crazy about him?

She put her hands on his chest, leaning up on her toes as she leaned her head back to try to be as tall as him.

He looked down at her aggregated but softened and leaned down, pecking her on the lips until the door opened and they huffed, pulling apart.

Cailtin.

She ran into the fall air rubbing her arms and the chilly air made her breath show as she saw them and jugged over.

"Can you believe this?" she asked them excitingly, and held her hand out to Jay as she smiled to Emma but jumped and down, freezing her butt up.

Jay looked at his mothers held out hand to roll his eyes and give her his smoke, she was suppose to quit but on days like engagements and valentines day, she always needed a cigarette.

Emma giggled a bit.

"Next will you be you Emma." Winked Cailtin, puffing the smoke and giving it back to Jay who just flicked it away after.

He didn't like smoking himself, nor letting his mom do it but he knew his mom was feeling out of it, she hated being single sometimes. It was better than staying with his useless father though.

Jay then gave Emma a look as if to say 'don't get any ideas' and she tried not to laugh and shook her head.

Cailtin asked her, "Your mom told me you dumped your boyfriend, why so?"

"He was a loser." Jay happened to say out loud and raised an eyebrow, woops. He actually didn't mean to do that.

Cailtin hit his chest, "You're not allowed to talk about your students that way Jayson." She said.

He snorted and Emma gave him a warning look too.

"Even though we are protective of our little Emma." She added with a smirk of her own, so that's where Jay got it..and then mastered it, "Jesus I'm going back in!" she exclaimed, running inside.

They watched her go back in, in amusement. Then as if natural, Emma moved herself into Jay and he wrapped his arms around her, still looking where his mom left until he looked down at Emma. She laid her head tiredly on his chest and he kissed the top of it.

Bailey barked and they looked over and Emma smiled, Jay glared.

"I hate that dog." He breathed

Door opened again and Emma stepped back, Jay pierced his lips tightly together, annoyed. He really couldn't deal with this secret no PDA thing.

Not like he was ever a fan with PDA but for Emma, for sure. He just wanted to touch her, hold her for 24.7.

"Hey guys." Sean greeted coming out and asked Jay, "You got a light man?" Jay just nodded, handing one over and he lit it up and nodded greetingly to Emma.

She just tried to muster a smile, not that she didn't like Sean, she did..but when was her and Jay alone time!?

Sean's eyes lit up, remembering something and turned to Jay, "Dude do you get to take time off during March holiday?" he asked.

Jay smirked a bit tauntingly, "I do work at a school who gets it off as break."

"Right." Sean said shaking his head and rolled his eyes.

Emma noticed he and Jay actually clicked as friends fast, and made fun of another a lot already, that meant best friend potentional.

"well Ellie's going to have 4 bridesmaids and I only got Spin, JT and my boy Craig.. you want to be the 4th? Since I know you're close to the family. Plus you look like you can throw a mean bachelor party." Sean joked.

Jay narrowed his eyes sneakily at Emma who gave him a 'dont you dare have strippers' look, he grinned to Sean and nodded, "Why not."

He would of said he'd think about it, but the mention of Craig going to the wedding and Emma being there without Jay.. didn't go well with him.

"nice, awesome, thanks man" Sean meant it and they nodded.

At the end of the night, people were starting to go home, Emma groaned taking her sweater off in her room and underneath it was a belly white tank top. She huffed, and fell onto her bed, pouting.

Everyone was leaving, which meant Jay, barely anytime spent with him.

A knock on her door.

Emma got up curiously and opened it for Jay to slide in, Emma could hear all kinds of goodbyes down the stairs so knew everyone was busy and didn't notice Jay slip away.

Jay wore his jacket and a cute little back hat, worn backwards.. he almost looked young again to Emma, she really didn't see the age difference being a big issue. She wish other people saw it that way but they'd just stare at the number.

Jay grabbed her and she yelped and giggled being lifted and swung her legs around his waist, they landed on her bed with him sitting on it, feet on the ground and her on his lap, his hands holding her hips.

He reached into his coat pocket and grabbed something out, "Happy late birthday and valentines." He said with a smirk.

He held up a key.

"A key?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow. Where did this go to? She curiously grabbed it and examined it, looked like a house key.

She raised an eyebrow, clueing in what it was for.

"For my apartment." He confirmed, licking his lips and piercing them together as if nervous.

Emma gushed at him, awweeeee.. she then had to tease him, "THIS is my birthday slash valentines gift?" she said it as if it was meaningless.

He rolled his beautiful icy blue eyes and reached again into his pocket and gave a box too her, and he confessed, "I wanted to give it to you on your birthday, specially when I found out you dumped Peter but.. for some reason I couldn't."

Emma tilted her head and opened it. A beautiful clauddagh ring. Their mothers were both irish making them have irish backgrounds too, so they both knew what the ring meant.

It had a two hands holding a heart with a crown on the heart. The hands meant forever, the crown meant loyality, and the heart meant.. well, you know.

Emma looked down at Jay's eyes as he was watching her intensily wondering what she thought of it.

"I love it." She admitted, breathless and slipped it onto her finger, no second thoughts about it, not like Peter's ring.

He nodded at her, still staring at her in admiriation. How did he ever get her? He caressed her hair and watched as his touch made her melt into it and close her eyes. He loved he had that power over her, cause she had it over him too.

They kissed softly until hearing muffled noises downstairs, Cailtins voice wondering where Jay was.

Emma made a pout against the kiss and he teasinging nibbled it and pulled away, picking her up and throwing her on the bed teasingly as he stood up.

She laughed a little and laid up on her elbows watching him leave but before he did he leaned over her quickly, kissing her quick but deep and pulled away.

She can't believe he could still make her heart pound by one little kiss.

He looked into her eyes seriously and said, "I love you." his eyes searched hers and Emma looked a bit taken back.

Wait, what?

Seeing the shock on her face was adorable, but he didn't want to pressure her to say it back so just smirked and kissed her forehead, standing and leaving.

Emma didn't hear the door close when it did and she blinked hard. Wait. WHAT?!

"He said it first?!" Manny shrieked the next day in complete shock for Emma, sitting at the Dot.

Emma nodded, still confused and blushing about it, "He didn't give me time to say it back!" Emma insisted, "A-and it came out of nowhere I mean it was perfect but I didn't see it coming." She let it replay in her head.

"That's so cuuuute." Gawked Manny and frowned, "Why can't I find my soulmate?"

Emma snapped out of Jay lala land and teased, "Could be cause you let guys like Sully and Declan get you." she points out.

"I'd go after your brother." Said Manny with a smirk then sighed, "But he resists me."

"Spinner's a loser." Emma said rolling her eyes.

Manny grinned wide with her dimples showing off, "A cute loser."

Emma just shook her head and laughed but let her mind slip to Jay, she couldn't believe he hit her with it first, when she didn't even know if he felt it back, she was the one totally in love with him!

Her phone beeped and she looked down to the text.

**Jay: Stop gossiping about me to your girl friends and come outside.**

Emma tried not to smile, not like he actually knew she was but it was funny, she then glanced out the window and saw his orange civic parked across the street.

"I'll...see you later.." Emma drifted giving Manny that 'I'm going to see _him_" look.

Manny giggled and waved, watching Emma run out and skip down the stairs and over to Jay's car until it ripped out down the street.

Manny shook her head smiling as she went back to eating the rest of her fries, not seeing Peter Stone sitting at the Dot counter and seeing that.

His eyes darkened.


	15. I'll Keep Us Together

"You know, it wasn't fair." Emma mumbled, cuddeling in Jay's arms in his bed.

It was so comfy, she never wanted to leave, she could melt into his arms on his heavenily mattress forever!

Jay was almost asleep and groggily asked, "What?" his eyes stayed closed, their faces facing another and she admired his sleepy feautures and smiled gushingly.

He opened his eyes not hearing her answer and saw her smirking at him. He closed his eyes and just chuckled exhaustingly.

"Whaaatttt." He sighed, she partied him out good.

First day in his apartment and they made out before they got inside, then up on the door when they did, then on his couch..then he tried to show her around, to almost actually rip anothers clothes off in the kitchen, but he held back, like a gentlemen, and the whole time while watching a movie in bed, he resisted her the whole time, and it wasn't easy.

He even made her put her clothes back on, but kept his shirt off, just to punish her for that.

"I love you too.." she finally said quietly, her fingers running down his jawline now and he opened his eyes again slowly and looked at her, she was so fixated on him and he was weak to her touch and swallowed hard, his adams apple shaking a bit and she smiled just a little when her fingers traced down his jaw line to that, then his bare chest.

Jay shut his eyes, god anything this girl did made him instantly hard.. and she felt it against her and bit her lip, giving him hopeful begging eyes, his groan turned into a lil growl and she smiled when he leaned over her, his arms leaning himself over her, kissing her deeply. Slowly, his hands roamed down and to her hips, than back up slowly, lifting her tank top over her head.

Emma raised up to get it off and wore that same lace bra as the first time, making him lick his lips a bit in want, kissing down her chest, between it, then her toned little stomach, she gasped a bit when he made it to her panty line, and slid her skirt off.

When he raised back up to her he was undoing his belt and slowly kissed her, she kissed back and moved her hands to his pants as well, unzipping them and they pulled away, passionately staring at another.

It wasn't soon until Jay was slowly pushing into her and Emma was screaming out his name. She had a little tear at the corner of her eye.. sleeping with boys wasn't like sleeping with a man.

Her man.

Emma whimpered but moaned when he knew how to make it less painful, letting her get use to his side as he slid in and out, moving it talently to let her feel good too until it only felt good and Emma was moaning and gasping almost every second, bucking her hips back up slowly into him. He panted over her and clenched his teeth trying not to come, but she was so tight, which drove him way over the edge, knowing the other boys she's been with hadn't compaired to him.

The way she gasped his name made him move a little quicker, and she scratched down his back in total bliss and pleasure, seeing stars until she trembled underneath him and he came hard inside of her and collapsed, breathless on top of her.

Emma tried to catch her breath and bit her lower lip when he slid out, she moaned a bit and tried to calm down from the exploding orgasm. He was too and they sweat, clinging together as he held her in his arms, eyes shut.

"I'm crazy for you, Em..."

And Emma fell into perfect slumber that night, her back against his hard stomach, his hand against hers ontop of the ring he gave her.

The week was going perfect, sneaking around wasn't so bad now that she had a key.

As she got ready for gym class she was last in the girls change room when a figure came in and Emma didn't notice as she finished putting her shoes on.

"You know it's almost cute." Came a boy's voice and Emma gasped, turning to Peter.

"Peter!" Emma exclaimed giving him an insane look and pointed around, "You kinda shouldn't be in here."

And what was cute?

"Should of known by the way he knocked me down and treated Chester." Peter says, walking over to her.

Emma swallowed hard..what was he talking about? And why did he look so evil? They weren't in a horror movie here..

So why was her heart thumping out of her chest and kind of afraid?

Peter raised an eyebrow at her, "The way he tugged you out of the gym after.." he snickered shaking his head like it was so obvious now, "I punched the wrong guy, It's the business teacher you're fucking."

Emma's eyes widened, oh no, oh fuck this was not good!

He took a step to her and she backed up, noticing she was cornered by a wall.

"Is that why you dumped me?" he sneered, so much anger in his eyes. Emma didn't answer. He snickered bitterly, "The principle would love to hear this, so would your father." He went to turn.

"PETER DON'T!" Emma yelled, completely helpless and tears threatening her eyes.

Peter slowly turned and sized her up in disgust, "No?" he asked and she gave him a begful look, he crossed him arms, "What would you do for me?"

He slowly walked over and Emma swallowed the cry in her throat. Her eyes traveled down to his hands that slowly raised up and slid down her arm.

"Huh?" he asks, licking his lips and eyeing her dangerously.

Little pig!

Emma angrily yanked her one arm back and raised her hand, smacking him hard across the face.

He thought she would do THAT?!

Peter breathed angrily stepping back and held his stinging cheek, and she stayed glaring at him, holding her ground.

"Daddy's not going to be so happy." He spat and raced out.

Emma bursted into tears taking a step forward to go after him but it was no use. She ran her fingers through her hair and clenched her hair in her fists as tears poured.

This would tear her and Jay apart, she might never get to- Emma whiped her falling tears and changed as fast as she could back into her clothes and ran for Jay.

It all happened so fast, Emma ran into Jay's free period class, told what had happened, and down the hall, Peter walked behind the principle with a smug look on his face, the schools security man following as well.

They were headed to Jay's class but Jay did the favor and had already stormed out of his room, hearing what was happening, he couldn't control his anger, and not even the fact now the secret was out, or he could lose his job, but because Peter tried to blackmail Emma to do **that**.

_**(whatever it takes-Lifehouse)**_

Oh, It kills me that I hurt you this way

_**There was parts of you i didn't even know**_

_**Theres a million reasons for u to go**_

_**But if you can find a reason to stay ..**_

_**I'll do whatever it takes!**_

"Mr. Hogart." The principle said, about to ask him to come to the school office.

Emma ran out of the class behind Jay just in time to see Jay pass the principle and security, grabbing Peter roughly and slamming him into the lockers hard, madly glaring down at him, shaking with anger.

"MR HOGART!" yelled the principle and the security ran over.

Jay already swung his fist back and gutted the boy in the stomach and Peter oufed, and fell to the ground on his knees and clenching his stomach as the security grabbed Jay.

_**To turn this around**_

_**I know what's at stake**_

_**I know that I've let you down**_

_**And if you give me a chance**_

_**Believe that I can change**_

_**Ill keep us together**_

_**Whatever it takes.**_

Jay madly let the man grab his arm and lead him toward the office, away from Peter, on the way though he yanked his arm back and just walked there himself, which the man let him.. Jay didn't look like the type to fight right now, it wouldn't be smart.

Emma was in class and trying hard not to run out and run home as some people stared at her, some were clueless but most knew, and she could feel their eyes on her.

She tried to hold her tears as the principle came to the door, "Emma Nelson." He said in a calm but serious tone, giving her a look to come out.

Usually people oh'd childishly but they just kept quiet and watched her go.

She could Heather Sinclaire whisper 'slut'.

Emma now sat infront of the principles office and her hands shook, she tried to hold it in her lap and was ready to deny anything as the principle and a cop looked at her from behind his desk.

"Well." The cop said speaking up, going through her file, "to be honest.. she's 18, other than him dating a student..nothing can really be done." He looked at the principle, "You could fire him but..we can't arrest him." He admitted.

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, thank god, but she gave the principle a pleading look, she really didn't want Jay to be fired, the principle looked like he was in serious thought.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes as the cop left, "Emma, aren't you a smart girl?" he asked, opening his eyes.

Emma looked down, that didn't mean anything, and she wasn't dumb for falling for Jay.. she wished people wouldn't look at her like the dumb girl, he was amazing.

"Don't fire him." Emma pleaded, tears finally working up.

The principle seemed to tilt his head, shocked by her behavior, maybe he understood it was..more than just that student and teacher scandal. He then looked away and Emma breathed in shakingly.

"I'll go to a different school." She offered, "Just please don't tell-"

"Your dad?" guessed the principle and Emma looked afraid and he sighed, "I can't tell your Dad Emma this is personal, you're 18, an adult."

Emma breathed, relieved. Oh my god, thank fucking god! She just had to keep Peter away from Snake, but she was sure the blow Jay gave him shut him up for good.

If Jay was introuble for anything it would of been hitting that student, but it didn't sound like Peter complained, probably too afraid. She hated him! She'd never forgive him.

"I guess that'll be all." The principle confirmed and Emma blinked but nodded and slowly got up to leave.

She was about to leave when he spoke up.

"If you honestly really truly love him." Said her principle and she turned, "you'd let him go, just til you graduate, no more secrets, just let him go. And I'll let him keep his job. I'll even assign you to a different class for the rest of the year."

Emma's heart broke, black mailed..again. Only this time she couldn't tell Jay this agreement between her and the principle.

She nodded numbly and left.

Emma slowly slipped the key Jay gave her into his apartment, when she came in he was already sitting on the couch, the tv was on but he didn't even look like he was watching it.

He slowly looked up and she sadly looked at him and shut the door.

He rubbed his face and turned off the tv and she sat on the chair beside the couch.

He looked down, painfully, and it made Emma think.. was he going to break up with her anyways? Maybe it was for the best she did was the principle wants.

..she messed Jay's life up royally.

She looked down and whispered, "you can have this back.." she lifted the key to him.

Jay's eyes shot up and stared at her, and then it, then slowly took it back. He stared at it down at his hands and Emma's lower lip trembled but tried to stay strong.

"I transferred out of your class." She lied. She was forced. She looked down and insisted painfully as her eyes watered, "You were right."

Jay looked at her and she whiped her tears.

They both held anothers gaze as she stood up and said what he once told her before, "It won't work. It's wrong."

Upon no words from him, she just nodded and looked away from him and turned back to the door, she looked back at him to see that distant unreadable look on his face again, exactly like the one she walked in on.

She sniffed and left.

As soon as she took the stairs of his apartment to leave she crashed onto them, hugging her knees and bursted into tears, shaking.

She covered her mouth to try to stop but nothing could contain her and tears poured down like a waterfall.

(Avril-when you're gone)

_**When you walk away, I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone, the face I came know is missing too**_

Emma packed away anything that reminded her of Jay through out the days.

At home she would stay up through the night, just crying, trying to move on but it just hurt so badly.

Sometimes she checked her phone, just to see if he'd even call, nothing. Weeks went by and Emma returned all her business books too, she was transferred into Art.

A month.. then two, Emma finally took the ring he once gave her that she kept on her night table, into a box and placed it into her highest shelf in her closet.

_**When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay..  
I miss you**_

Time went by so fast Emma was already getting ready for Ellie's wedding, wearing her black lace beautiful bridesmaid dress, her hair in a curly up do, peices falling. She looked beautiful but her eyes just showed no emotion

_**We were made for each other  
out here forever  
I know we were!**_

Emma saw him at Ellie's wedding, standing up on Sean's side while her on Ellie's, not baring to look at another.

When it finished, Emma was walked down the isle by Craig, Jay with Paige. She caught him watching her once, just one, during the dinner and she couldn't bring herself to look back at him ever again. She couldn't even breath when near his presence and had Craig drive her back home early.

_**All I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breath I need you here with me, yeahh! **_

And before Emma knew it, graduation was up. Her, Darcy, Manny and Jane were smiling together, wearing their Degrassi graduation gowns and hats, laughing and smiling for pictures for their familes and then celebrating at a huge party right after.

Then.. it was summer.

Emma got into Brown and her hometown college.. but staying anywhere near home was the last thing on her mind.

But this would be her last summer home, so tried to make it count.

"So it's a huge cottage." Ellie told Emma, "Sean got it from his Dad a few years ago, kind of a wedding gift."

"Ellie your wedding was 3 months ago." Emma teased at the kitchen table with her.

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Just say you're in, you can invite the girls, it's our last summer together! It's hard enough me and Paige always being home the exact time to see everyone, now it's going to be harder when you move away."

"Fine." Emma declared, if it meant the girls, she'd do it! Besides, she could use a summer away, the only reason she'd stay would be for Manny and the girls.

"GREAT! It's settled. Go call them and be packed for this weekend okay? I'll get one of Sean's friends to pick you guys up." Ellie insisted and Emma nodded.


	16. Young Love Murder

"You girls ready or what?!" Spinner asked annoyed in the front of Craig's jeep.

Darcy, Manny and Emma laughed, running to the jeep. Unfortuntely Jane couldn't go, she was taking a trip to Rome with her official college boyfriend, Tatum.

But, nothing would ruin this summer for Emma.

Rock and roll blasted mostly on the way to the cottage, and Manny growled from in the back between Spinner and Darcy.

"Can we pleaaase switch it?" Manny begged

Craig drove and just grinned, not doing it, Spinner would probably smack him.

Emma moved forward from the front and did so then, blasting the radio and to their pleasure, Spice Girls came blasting on.

"YEAHH!" cheered Darcy.

Emma laughed and sang with the song 'spice up your life' with the girls.

Spinner rolled his eyes in the back but Manny kept nudging him and he laughed and actually joined in.

Craig kept driving and laughed, glancing at Emma who smiled a little back at him.

It had been 6 months since Jay, maybe it was time to give another guy a chance even though she'd never meet someone like him.

But Craig was sweet, and he's been really trying, flirting every chance he got but giving her space while doing so, not pushing.

Emma put on her sunglasses and leaned her heard on the window that was down, letting the window blow through her hair that was growing longer.

Craig glanced at her while driving and smiled.

Emma let the wind blow against her face and sighed, taking it in, the trees were blowing in the blue sky, the fresh green grass cut.

_**(kesha- Harolds song)**_

They say that true love hurts well this could almost kill me  
Young love murder, that is what this must be  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alonnne.  
Alone.

Emma and Craig shut their car doors as the ones in the back jumped out. Manny passed each bag down to Spinner as he passed it to whoever it belonged to.

"OLAH!" called Paige on the top steps of the huge cottage.

Emma put her glasses on her head and looked up in awe, it was like a wooden mansion. She laughed slightly and went up the steps.

Ellie's friend Marco went beside Paige and waved at them too, as the others came out, Sean, Ellie, some brunette, and then..

Emma stopped and her bag felt heavier on her shoulder.

Jay.

His hair was grown out just a little big, and he wore that black backwards hat. Emma's breath was taken and her chest deeply hurt.

"Want me to carry that?" Craig asked, grabbing it from her, thankfully. She was about to faint.

Emma looked shocked and looked at him, he gave her a wondering look but smiled, wondering if she was okay. Emma tried to shake her head and went up the stairs with him, following the others who walked past when she was too busy in awe.

She felt his eyes on her and tried to completely ignore it.

"FOREEEE!" called Spinner as if he was playing golf and jumped off a rope tied to a tree, the rope swung him in top of a lake Manny and Emma swam in.

They shrieked and he cannonballed in, and the girls laughed, being splashed and just swam around.

About an hour later the girls pulled themselves onto the dock and watched the sun set in their matching triangle bikinis, Emma's red, Manny's pink.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Insisted Manny, knowing what Emma was thinking.

Emma snorted and looked over her shoulder, smelling camp fire.

Everyone else was on the beach right behind them, their cottage right behind that. It was a perfect place, and Jay was ruining it.

She squinted her eyes watching him, he was standing by the cooler with Sean having a beer and the girls were cooking marshmellows over the bonfire, Craig playing his guitar and Marco and Spinner jokingly dancing together.

Emma turned back to Manny, "Should be interesting." She admitted.

"I know you told me to never tell anyone.." Manny said lightly and quietly, "but.. do you think maybe you should tell Jay why you said it was over? Maybe now you can get back together since you're graduated."

"And moving away to Brown." Emma reminded and shook her head no, not a good idea, "Plus, he didn't really fight me when I did it." She muttered sadly, looking down at her feet that just hit the water.

Manny sighed, love. Too complicated !

"Okay." Ellie said once everyone was inside, Manny and Emma put on some shorts, rocking their bikini tops, "There's more than a few rooms so obviously, me and Sean have master."

Sean grinned, shaking his head as Marco jokingly meowed. Ohhh gay guys, they're quite the treat.

Ellie pointed to Marco and Paige, "you guys can bunk together in the guest room upstairs?" she asked and they nodded.

Sean nods to Emma and her friends Darcy and Manny, "they can probably take the King bed in the basement."

The girls nodded eagerly.

"Spinner and Craig, you guys can sleep together in the other guest room upstairs." Ellie confirmed with a wink and the brunette laughed the hardest.

The brunette was named Alex, Emma liked her for just meeting her this morning, a pretty girl with long black hair, pretty feautures, tall, and a 'dont fuck with me' attitude but was playful if on her good side.

Craig and Spinner groaned and scoffed.

"Relax." Laughed Sean, "there's two beds in there."

Emma giggled a little beside Manny and Darcy until she stopped.

Wait.

That left Alex and Jay only..

Ellie clapped her hands together, "And Alex and Jay in the attic, which is like any other room." She said with a shrug and Alex nodded, Jay helped her grab his and her bags.

It was like a bullet to the heart. Emma wanted to die. And her blood ran cold watching them leave.

"Em? You coming?" asked Manny to Emma, picking up their stuff.

Emma sucked in a shakey breath.. he.. moved on. The brunette was his girl friend.

Wow.

Darcy and Manny shared a 'what?' look until glancing at the last leaving people, Jay and Alex. Ohhh. They gave sad looks.

Emma was unpacking her stuff the next day, she barely slept and looked a little crappy from crying in the shower, her hair still wet, she turned as she heard feet coming down the steps.

"Hey." Came Craig's voice.

Emma turned and tried to wipe her tears and smiled, "Hey." But quickly frowned, no use of hiding it, her eyes were letting the tears drop like crazy.

Craig's mouth dropped and rushed over to her, "oh..god.. what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Emma laughed sadly and just shook her head as he cupped her face.

"Hey." He softly said and Emma finally looked at him. He had this.. softness about him. Maybe because she knew him for so long. He smiled slightly and whispered, "Let's go get some icecream."

Emma actually laughed and then thought about it to nod.

He nodded back, smiling wider and then said, "go get ready, I'll meet you at the jeep."

Emma watched him go and tapped her finger on her leg. Well..If Jay was moving on so would she!

"Hey cuties." Greeted Ellie, tanning with the girls as the guys were getting ready to go in the water.

Manny was happily putting sun tan lotion onto Spinner and Sean was shaping his surfing board as Jay just arrived, Marco behind him.

"Hey." Emma greeted back, just coming back with Craig from the ice cream shop a bit down the road, it was a small town, cute though.

She held the cone in her hand and Craig had his too.

Darcy smirked eyeing the two, "None for us?" she teased.

Craig smirked to Emma and went around her, going to Marco and racing him to the ocean.

Emma caught Jay narrowing his eyes at her before following after Sean and Spinner.

"Nope." Was all she answered, narrowing her eyes also at him.

"He's cute though, don't you think?" Ellie asked Emma, swimming with her now while the guys were way out more in the ocean, surfing or for some, **trying **to surf.

Emma just shrugged and swam near Paige and Darcy.

They were trying to talk about Craig with her.

"Em, you haven't dated since that Peter guy and he disappeared quick.." Paige drifts.

Emma snickered, you had no idea..

Darcy tried to keep her mouth shut but agreed, "Craig is babe."

Ellie nodded and Emma rolled her eyes, course she agreed, she flirted around with him once. I don't know, he was a cutie, but there wasn't the passion she desired..

"He's like 25. That doesn't bother you?" Emma asked her sisters skeptically.

"He still looks like he's in college. You gotta go for the ones who age well." Teased Paige.

Emma rolled her eyes.

Ellie nodded, "Besides, you're 18 now." True. But Emma knew they would react differently if this were Jay they were talking about..

She got curious.

"That's like..dating Jay." She said.

Darcy raised an eyebrow at Emma, shocked she was hinting that.

Paige giggled while floating on her back, "well true but Jay is different, we probably wouldn't let that happen cause one, you're too innocent for him and two, he's a player."

"I haven't seen him with anyone til now." Emma confirmed.

They gave her wierd looks but Ellie spoke up, "We're just trying to say Jay isn't boyfriend material and we don't think he'd treat you right."

"If you even had the chance." Snorted Paige to rise up and swim so she was facing Emma who glared at her, "Not saying you don't! You would, if he was _normal_. Guy didn't even give **me** the chance." She bittered.

Emma shook her head and Darcy went to open her mouth but Emma held her breath and went under water, trying to get away from the conversation and swam away.

Emma walked up the shore fixing her bikini as ran a hand through her wet hair, the sun was coming down and she looked up to see Craig being the only one on the beach.

"Hey."

"Hey." Emma said, smiling back.

She couldn't help but notice his eyes gaze over her body.. it didn't feel the same as it did when Jay did it though, Emma felt uncomfortable and grabbed a towel.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, feeling caught. Emma just smiled, blushing a little and shook her head.

"Dude those waves were crazy!" Sean exclaimed, coming from behind them carrying his board and Jay walked behind him, "Want to make burgers tonight?" Sean tossed over his shoulder to Jay who nodded.

"Sure." He looked at Emma and Craig though as Sean ran off to grab them as the rest of the girls came up from the shore.

"Cool tats bro." Craig said to Jay, trying to cut the ice. Jay had a thorne looking banner around his upper arm and a feather shading on his inner forearm.. that was new, Emma took notice.. and only Jay could make a feather look so manly and attractive.

Jay just stood there, uninterested as he glanced at Emma but couldn't help but mock Craig, "Yeah, bro."

Sean came back with the burgers as Emma sat on her towel and just shook her head at Jay, which he saw and just sat across her, behind the fire that Spinner was starting and didn't look back at her.


	17. I've Got More Wit, A Better Kiss

"Just try it, I'm not a bad cook!" exclaimed Ellie giggling and put a piece of chicken in Sean's mouth.

They all sat around the big round wooden table.

Emma giggled watching the cuteness and caught Craig looking at her. She looked downa t her food and began to eat with everyone.

Manny said with her mouth full, "We met some guys at the lake today." She tried to cover her mouth as she spoke.

Alex laughed and nodded, she must of been with her when it happened.

"They were hot. Their having a party this weekend." She confirmed. Emma watched her catch Jay's kind of 'uh huh..' look and laughed, hitting his arm.

It's already been a week and a half of constant swimming and beaches, and relaxing, yeah it was fun but they wanted to get out there, specially Emma being trapped in this house with _him..and her._

Emma played with her food and looked up to see Craig still looking at her, but now curiously, and glanced at Alex and Jay too. Oh my god..did he see her watching that sadly?

"Oh then by all means, we must go!" insisted Spinner with a girly voice. Darcy laughed as the rest of the girls rolled their eyes.

"I'm in." Admitted Jay, he could **really** use a beer.

Sean nodded and everyone agreed.

Emma was in the basement getting ready when Darcy and Manny were wondering behind her, getting ready. It was easy getting dressed, it was summer, they just kept their bikini tops on and put on jeans or shorts.

Emma went with her jean short shorts, her hair naturally wavy and her tan glowing, her color of bikini being yellow.

"Do you think now that I'm 18, Spin will go for me?" Manny asked, sitting on their huge bed.

Emma laughed a little putting on her mascare as Darcy rolled her eyes laughing too.

Manny grinned, "I'm going to try tonight."

"you can get so much better!" groaned Emma.

Manny gave her a knowing look, "You can't help who you fall for."

Emma got quiet after that and the girls shared a look til the rest of the girls came down the stairs. Alex and Paige. Emma was getting kind of mad Paige was hanging out with her all the time.

"Do you have any lip stick I can borrow?" Paige asked them, Manny passed out hers.

Emma glanced at her but stayed quiet, still a bit out of it, she has been since she gotten here. She thought she was finally getting over it..she was just lying to herself.

Emma stopped putting on mascara when she noticed it was all gone, but blinked when Alex stood infront of her and smiled, "Here, use mine."

Emma eyed her suspiciously but slowly took it.

How long has she been dating Jay for? Do they.. make love, espashally right above her? Emma sadly put some on and smiled weakly to Alex.

"I hear lots about you Emma." Alex said.

Emma swallowed hard. What did she know?

"Paige doesn't shut up about you." she joked.

Paige laughed over by the mirror and rolled her eyes, "Don't over think, she means by all the bad stuff I say about you." she teased Emma.

Emma looked back to Alex, handing her make up back as Alex gave her a 'i know something you don't know' look.

What the hell was that?

Their was a honk outside that caught their attention.

"Oh! Lets go." Paige exclaimed.

"She's not the only one who talks about you." confirmed Alex quietly, raising an eyebrow at Emma and then got up and followed Paige.

Paige led the girls up the stairs, carrying the beers they bought for tonight

Emma bit the end of her tounge. What did that mean? Did Jay tell Alex things? Bad things?

AT THE PARTY

Emma was livid, as soon as she got into the party with Ellie, her sister laiughed as emma grabbed a shot off a counter.

"Woah, Em." Sean said, arm around Ellie and putting his other on the blondes back when she shook her head and tounge in disgust.

Tequila. Gross.

The party was huge, it was in another cabin, but this one was smaller than theres, nice though.

Music banged and Emma was with the girls, pointing out some 'hotties' as Emma noticed Jay on the other side of the room, passed the 'dance floor' people were onn.

Alex stood with him, her and Paige, and they looked like they were begging Jay to dance. Alex even gave him her best pout and he even laughed.

"I got to go." Emma said suddenly, she was going to get sick.

"Em?" called Manny after her but Emma didn't stop, she pushed past some people standing on the stairs, not knowing where it led up to.

She found a long hall, with plenty of rooms and then a bathroom. Thank god.

Emma dashed into it and shut it behind her, closing her eyes as she leaned on it and held her head from the dizeness of drinking too much and seeing _that._

She whiped a tear and swore she wouldn't spill another, trying to stay strong.

She tried to catch her breath as she paced around but the door opened and in came Craig.

"Emma?"

Emma spun around and opened her mouth but didn't know what to say, they eyed Craig and walked right up to him, grabbing his face and pulling him down.

She crashed her lips to his and he eagerly kissed back, and she fell up against a wall. Emma moaned when his hands went down to her waist and then the sides of the back of her thighs, then pressed herself into him, she felt him go hard and pulled away, biting her lip.

Should she do it?

"Come on." Emma simply said and grabbed his hand, pulling him out.

"Emma!" Called Paige still standing with Alex and Jay when Emma looked over while holding Craig's hand who happily followed.

Emma had to pass the room to get to the front door and didn't hear Paige.

Paige giggled, watching Craig yank Emma back playfully and kiss her again, "Wowza." She joked, "Thats amusing."

Emma kissed back and just smiled, pulling away and leading him out again, craig shut the door behind him.

Paige turned to Alex and Jay where Alex laughed with her, but Jay was.. numb. He had watched them as they kissed and left the party, he didn't move or say anything but his eyes, his eyes could be framed up in an art gallery, so much pain and hurt in them, his eyebrows furrowed. He completely zoned Paige and Alex's talking out and got lost in his own thoughts.

_Where were they going? Have they been together this whole time? Had she given herself to him? Was she really that over him already?_

"Jay?" called Alex when he stormed off.

Craig and Emma were making out on her bed and Craig was already shirtless, Emma practically naked by just her bikini on, shorts off.

Emma whimpered and shut her eyes tight as Craig's hand was moving into her, fingers pushing deeply in and out and she panted, but whimpered again.. it wasn't a 'good' whimpering, it'd feel good, but then he'd go to hard or deep.

Outside of their door, Jay had stormed into the cabin and was headed for the basement. Nothing. He walked up the stairs and another flight of stairs towards Craig's room.

_Don't sleep with him, don't sleep with him, don't be with him._

Back with Emma, she began to think this wasn't beautiful or perfect, he didn't know how to please her right and it got her more stubborn, kissing him harder and trying to forget about it.

He pulled from the kiss and his slid fingers out and slid his hand up her waist, bending his neck down to kiss her neck and bit it playfully but she whimpered again and he started unbuckling his belt.

This was way too much.

"Wait." Emma whispered breathless.

He tried to unbuckle his belt, ignoring her and bent down, kissing her again, she tried to push him off her and thats when he pinned her down, regardless.

"Wait, stop. STOP!" Emma had to yell when he didn't listen. Emma felt the tears rush to her eyes and fear flashed through her eyes until her door was slammed open.

Without even a second, Craig was ripped off of Emma and she grabbed her hands back, rubbing her painful wrists and sat up in fright.

Craig was flung to the ground and Jay stood infront of the bed, infront of Emma protectively glaring viciously down at him.

"Dude! We're kinda busy." Snapped Craig at him and his mouth fell when Jay grabbed him up and then punched him in the stomach, grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the room. Jay pushed Craig out of the room and near the stairs, where Craig lost balance and fell down some of the stairs, without even caring, jay slammed the door shut and turned to Emma.

Practically naked in a bikini, Emma shook a bit on the bed and gave wide eyes up to Jay when he stormed over to her and stood infront of her.

"has he done this before?" Jay madly asked grabbing her arm, Emma gasped but he didn't do it hard, just so quickly, he was pissed, but checked her red wrist carefully, gently.

"No." Emma said bluntly, shaking her head frantically.

"Are you with him?" Jay asked, letting her arm go and giving her a 'don't lie to me' look.

"No!" Emma exclaimed, going to stand up and get off the bed but Jay grabbed her.

"Good." He confirmed, kissing her so hard they fell back on the bed. Emma was in shock but desperately kissed him back, missing the way his tounge grazed hers at passionate speed.

He laid ontop of her between her legs and his big hands slid down her thighs and she wanted him so damn badly.

He pulled away and growled into her ear as he nuzzeled her neck, "Don't** ever** touch another guy again." He was answered with her tiny hands trying to shove him off.

He rolled his eyes with how it did nothing, he was too strong but got off of her, getting her hint.

Emma crawled up and glared up at him from the bed, "you don't get to just kiss me and then say that!"

"funny cause you kissed me back." He taunted.

"You're with Alex!" Emma yelled.

He looked more than confused now, and outraged, "Al-Alex!?" he repeated and yelled back, "Alex is gay Emma!"

Ohh. The hanging out with Paige constantly, the teasing of Jay talking about Emma, and the look Jay gave her once at the table when she called guys hotties.. it all came together.

Emma felt stupid, a-and she almost had sex with Craig, which almost turned into Rape..just because she thought **that**.

Jay seemed to soften, and his eyes scanned the room, anything but on her.

"I haven't been with anyone since you." he shut his eyes and shook his head, "And I've tried.."

Emma's gut turned, oh..wow. She then shook her head and got up too, infront of the bed.

"You didn't say anything, you didn't even call." Emma yelled at him.

"You left me!" he shouted at her giving her a 'what the fuck' look.

"You could of fought for us!" Emma cried back.

"you didn't want me!"

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to!" his yelling was louder and Emma shut up, he scoffed and looked away but back at her, and said quietly, "I know you left me for me to keep my job, but you didn't exactly come running back to me did you? You lied to me. And then this." He nodded around the room, giving her and Craig's little 'scene' as an example.

"This was a mistake!" Emma was getting upset now, she didn't want to cry, she was sick at the fact Jay was the only one who could make her cry..and so much. She was never this weak before.

"Who else have you been with?" he asked in almost a sneering way, jealousy flashing through his eyes.

"No one!" Emma said, bursting into tears and collapsed onto the bed, trying to wipe them away but they wouldn't stop falling.

Jay swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly knelt down infront of her. Emma looked away from him, shaking her head as if not wanting to hear anything else he had to say.

His hands slowly and gently went onto her knees, and he licked his lips nervously.. he didn't say this alot..

"I'm sorry." He whispered and she just snuffled, not looking at him.

"I just don't get what you want from me." Emma said with tears in her eyes and finally looked at him, he looked crushed when she did, not liking the fact he was doing this to her.

He looked down guilty and then whispered, "You don't want to hear the things up in my head, they'd probably scare you to fucking death.." he looked back up to her and explained, "Cause I love you so damn much and I don't know how to make myself stop and just move on. **It** won't **let **me."

Emma sniffed and looked away but let his hands creep up her thighs and then to her waist, he bent over her and kissed her cheek gently as he sat beside her and pulled her waist with him, sending her onto his lap.

She was turned to him, her hands on his broad shoulders and her knees on the bed, around him. She still wouldn't looking at him though and he even raised her chin with his hand.

"I still love you." Jay confessed and watched her look a bit shocked but still didn't look at him, he sadly smiled..always so stubborn. "If you want to know what I think.. I'll tell you." he simply stated, "I love you, and I don't think I'll ever stop, which sucks when you get me so mad.." he joked lightly, then said dead seriously, "Every guy that's around you, I always want to rip apart." He watched her head turn toward him, but not her eyes yet, but she did play with the end of his shirt slowly, "I've been with girls before, but none of them are like you.. and it kills me someone younger and better than me has got me so bad.. you got me bad Emma." He breathed hopelessly and gripped her hips, trying to pull her closer and her hands gripped his shoulders, finally looking down at him

She leaned down and softly kissed him, he made a sighing nose and happily kissed her back.

They pulled away after a few moments, breathless.

He caressed her hair and teased, "Please..for next time, when your mad at me.. don't flirt with other guys. I can't stand it." He looked serious,

"Well how am I suppose to get you back for getting me mad?" Emma asked, lightly smiling.

"just don't kiss me for a week, trust me.. It's enough punishment." He said playfully and smirked when she blushed and his hands smoothed over her bare hips and back.

Emma kissed him again, leaning into him seductively and he graoned but pulled away.

"Not doing that tonight." He confirmed.

Emma pouted and went to kiss him again, he pulled back. "Why?" Emma whined.

"One, cause Craig hurt you tonight. And two, this is my punishment for you."

"Mean." Emma said, nibbling his neck and smirking feeling the growl against his throat and sat up over him on her knees, then moaned when his hand slipped under between her legs and rubbed her with her bikini bottom still on.

She moaned his name and kept begging him, her lips inches from his but he wouldn't kiss her and she whimpered, holding his shoulders tighter and her mouth fell in pleasure..almost there.

His eyes glanced up at her and stared in admiration but his smirk stayed on his lips.

"Uh, huh,,huh!" Emma gasped when he then stopped, and she panted but gave him a 'what the hell!' look and he was still smirking.

That deadly sexy smirk!

"Learn your lesson?" he taunted and she glared down to then smirk herself.

"Did you?" she asked, feeling the bulge between his pants when she sat back down on him.

His mouth dropped a bit when she straddled is a bit and kissed up his jawline.

He coughed lightly and said groggily, "Nothing a cold shower doesn't fix." He taunted and raised an eyebrow at her when she gave a 'yeah right' look.

Emma yelped being picked up again and laid on the bed, this time only without Jay and he stood over her and then walked out the door, tossing over his shoulder, "goodnight babe."

Emma's mouth fell. He was seriously leaving!? She sat there, confused, yet happy again, yet badly horny. Wow. Okay. This really did make a good punishment.

She **will **get him back tomorrow.


	18. You Are The Best I've Ever Had

"Morning." Paige said happily as Emma got out of the bathroom upstairs.

Emma just nodded and waited for the bathroom for whoever was in there.

A minute later, Alex came out of Emma's room and looked around secretively and suspousily. Emma raised her eyebrow

Oh..my..god. Alex was doing the walk of shame..from Paige's room.

Emma couldn't help but stare when Alex went to walk but stopped in her tracks seeing Emma.

"Em! Hey." She laughed awkwardly and said, "Um.. got so drunk lastnight..passed out in Paige's bed." She lied.

Emma could see right through her and just smirked, slowly nodding. Woww.. was Paige gay or was this a one time thing?

Alex left embaressed and red and then the bathroom door opened.

A shirtless Jay with wet hair came out,, emma's favorite look on him, but she stood her ground as he smirked tiredly down at her.

"Mornin'." He said sexily and corned her against the wall.

He leaned down and went to kiss her but she turned her head while trying to hide her smirk but he let one out that soon t urned into a grin as he nodded. He got it, she was 'punishing' him.

She went to go into the bathroom, but he put an arm on the wall infront of her blocking her and she giggled when he grabbed her into him with his other arm, her back to his stomach and he let go of the wall with his other arm to bring that hand to her cheeks, thumb on one cheek, fingers on the other side to make her look up and kissed her as he leaned down. She laughed into the kiss but turned it into a deep, hotter kiss.

She was finally turned and he pinned her hands above her head on the wall, leaning down and capturing her lips into his and she melt as his bodies pinned her body too.

He let go of her hands and her hands slid down his bare back, his hands gripping the ends of her sheep pajama shorts..how embarrassing for her to be caught in them..but now she just wanted them off.

"GUYS!" came a yell from downstairs and the two ripped apart breathless, "BEACH!" came another yell.

When they finally all got ready and met down the stairs Darcy was first to notice Craig gone.

"Where did Craig go?" she asked and they looked around, noticing.

Spinner answered, "He said he had to go back home, it was wierd..he was in a hurry."

Emma and Jay shared a look, Jay's jaw clenching having to think about last nights replay.

"Okay then well..lets go!" Ellie said, forgetting about it and they all took off.

The gang decided to go boating and Jay grinned happily, sipping his beer with Sean and the guys beside him, laughing at the girls squeeling at the end of the boat whenever it picked up speed and went fast.

Emma laughed holding onto Manny who did the same thing. Being happy again was..well, happy..and perfect.

She caught Jay watching her and playfully glared. He then saw he frown, looking around as the boat slowed down steadily in the middle of the lake.

She had glanced at the perfect couple, Ellie and Sean..and then even Manny and Spinner who were even openly flirting now.. Even Paige wasn't hiding the blush Alex got out of her when she whispered something in her ear.

Jay swallowed the beer in his throat hard the next sip, knowing what she was thinking.. he didn't want to hide their relationship anymore either, specially when he got her back as his again.

The next boat ride Emma stayed back, feeling a bit boat sick and Jay did too, saying he'd take care of her, everyone thought nothing of it and went back to boating, leaving them at shore.

The two went swimming and swam over to the dock, and jumped on it, sitting and watching the sun begin to go down.

"Are you going to Brown?" he asked Emma who was looking down and nodded. She didn't want to, but she knew it was best forher, it was an amazing school, she could have so much oppurnitys after.

He nodded and looked down, playing with his hands.

"I quit." He admitted out loud.

Emma turned her head and stared at him insanely, Degrassi? Being a teacher.

As if reading her thoughts, he nodded, "I don't want to work for some asshole who blackmailed you and judges me every day I go by him.. all I know the asshole just wished he could of done it." He slightly joked.

True.. with those perverted gym outfits he made them wear.

He looked down and she bit her lower lip.

He shrugged, "Wasn't really something I wanted to do forever anyways." He confessed.

"What do you want to do?" Emma asked curiously, and found him grinning and looking at her, she loved seeing him so..happy. Full of life.

"Be with you." he confirmed.

Emma cracked a smile, and rolled her eyes but felt her body run hot. Mr. Hogart could be quite the romantic when he wanted.

"I want my own auto shop too." He added, serious about everything, "Me and Sean talked about it, he seems to know about cars and so do I, plus.. I'm pretty good with business." He joked, being a business teacher, "..and him and El live back in Connecticut where a shop is actually up for sale.." he drifts off.

Emma tilted her head, what was he planning? And how long was he planning this?

"And Connecticut is only two hours from Rhode Island." His husky voice hinting out he'd be close to her school, Brown.

Emma felt her heart speeding up fast and hard, she couldn't breath.

She leaned over and up, kissing him deeply and cupped his face, he kissed her back slowly and she crawled over him for him to grab her and slowly put her down and against the dock, laying ontop of her.

She desperately and sexily tugged at his trunks and he untied the side of her bikini.

The Sun was going down behind them, over the lake and it was a pretty scene, and on the dock, Jay was on top of Emma making love to her and his warm skin brushed against hers every time he thrusted inside of her, the colder air blowing against them.

When summer was over and the month was up, Emma decided to go back in Jay's car.

Spinner had asked why but shrugged and let it go, it gave more room in Paige's car since Craig ditched.

Jay would happily glance once or twice at her on the way home and she finally laughed, catching him for the second time.. it was a long way home, at least 5 hours, and it was full of kissing while driving, fighting, and making up.. but when Jay brought up the Craig thing, Emma had had enough.

"I'm not telling anyone!" she yelled at him, running her hand through her hair, annoyed.

"Emma he almost.. he could of!" Jay couldn't say it, Emma being hurt, hurt him even worse.

"But he didn't, and he'll stay away!" Emma yelled, promising and mad, not wanting to talk about this.

"And you'll be okay if he does that to another weak girl?" he asked and yelled, "thought you were smarter than this!"

"Now I'm weak and then I'm stupid too?" Emma snapped at him and yelled, "Stop the car!"

"I'm not stopping the car!"

"STOP THE CAR!" Emma yelled madly, and he's never seen her so angry but madly scoffed and pulled to the side of the road with a shriek.

Emma slammed the door hard when she got out of the car and thankfully, their was a motel right across and she headed toward it.

Jay sat in the car, his elbow on his window, his jaw resting against his fist that tightened madly in anger. The things she did to him, she drove him crazy, yet he couldn't seem to live without her.

He got out of his car madly and went after her, it was dark, and he locked his car behind him, "EMMA!"

"can I get a room?" Emma now stood infront of a woman at a desk in the motel office.

Jay came in and slammed the door behind him that rang when he came in, Emma ignored him as a woman took her credit card.

Jay hissed, "Don't over react Emma, we're 2 hours away from home." He tried to grab her arm to go but she yanked it back.

"I'll get my dad to pick me up." She snapped.

"Just one room?" the lady asked, looking between the two, VERY cute couple, but they didn't seem happy at the moment, but you can't ignore the passion between the two.

"Yes." Emma said loud and clear.

The woman asked again suspiciously, "One bed?"

"Yes." Jay sighed, clearly Emma wasn't going to get back into the car, they were staying.

"No." Emma snapped, glaring at him, "One person, one bed." She confirmed.

She didn't like talking about what almost happened to her, she knew it was stupid, but she dind't want to talk about it, specially with Jay, it was embarrassing, hurtful, and so were the names he was calling her. Why did he have to be such a hard ass?

"Emma, you call your Dad? He will know you're upset and I was suppose to bring you home, how's that look?!" exclaimed Jay as Emma grabbed her keys.

He followed her out and she went toward her room and tossed over her shoulder, "I don't care!" she made it to room 3 and shut the door before he could come in and locked it.

Jay closed his eyes rather impatentily and tiredly, rubbing them afterwards and then punched the door. He clenched his teeth and glanced at a payphone. He stormed over to it and yanked the phone up to then calm a bit and soften, looking back at Emma's door.

Love made you do crazy things..

He leaned his arm on the payphone and rested his head against it as he went to Dial Emma's moms number but then stopped, and held the phone near the hang up botton, pauses and thinking about it.

He hung it up and glanced at Emma's room again. They can't just keep fighting, they had to be strong, work it out, they were at different ages and they were both stubborn as hell, but that's what made them perfect when they made up and couldn't be any happier.

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?**_

Emma came out of the motel rooms bathroom, hair half wet half dry from her shower and she wrapped a towel around her body and then before she went to change, she couldn't help but glance out her windows blinds

Her heart skipped a bit when she saw Jay still there, sitting against her motel door, knees up with his elbows leaning on them and his eyes closed, trying to lean his head back on the door to get some sleep.

She was still mad, but she couldn't ignore the butterflies and wasps in her stomach. She loved him, she could never stay away.. and it was time to grow up, stop being a teenager and be the adult he needed her to be.  
_**  
Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down**_

Emma let him in and they made up without words even being spoken, his forehead sadly leaning down on hers as she gave him a sad puppy look and he kissed her softly, backing up on the bed and falling down on it.

Emma leaned up kissing him as he unwrapped the towel from her, gazing at her beautiful body and she ripped his shirt off. Why was he the one to always get her naked first?

Their make up sex wasn't much of the usual love making, but more passionate and eager, faster. Emma cried out each deep fast thrust he gave and he playfully bit her breast and she sighed loudly over and over, coming once, then twice. The last time she even turned over and he pushed into her from behind, laying over her and gripped her hips hard, kissing the back of her neck and running his fingers through her wetish hair

The third time she was knocked right out and he collapsed right beside her, pulling the exhausted pleased girl into his arms.

_Knock. Knock._

Emma was first to stir, waking up into a naked Jay's arms with just a sheet wrapped around her. She smiled bashfully and melted into his arms.

"Motel Manager!" called the voice from outside the door.

Emma ignored it, they could come back later.

Jay stired and woke when the second knock was heard and sat up, letting Emma go who groaned and wrapped the sheet around her chest, leaving just a little around his waist when he rubbed his eyes.

Then, a key slipped through the door and it opened.

Jay's eyes swung to the door and he leaned over grabbing his big grey shirt, tossing it at Emma as a Arab looking man came in and eyed the scene, Jay glaring harshly, but then behind him came in Snake and Spike, and even his mother. Jay's mouth dropped and he tried to explain but nothing came out, nor would come out right.

Oh fucking Christ.

Snake looked livid as he saw what was going on and who Jay was in bed with, Spike covered her mouth in complete shock, her eyes bulding out until she ran out and Caitlin screamed a little, bolting Emma awake and her eyes widen too.

Oh god ohogodohgodohgod.

At least Cailtin was the one who begged Snake not to kill Jay and give them a moment to dress, the Arab motel manager closing the door behind them.

Emma was first to run out, wearing Jay's shirt and her last night jeans since the making up sex, Jay seemed to rip hers apart.

"Dad! Daddy!" Emma cried when he wouldn't look at her, starting the car, Spike sat in the passanger seat and gave snake a pleadful look.

"Snake talk to her." Begged Spike, not knowing what to say either but Emma was crying, looking like she didn't mean to make them see this.

They had to talk.

"I can't." Snake simply said, putting his hands on the wheel and glaring to his left but not at Emma, "She disappointed me.. and I don't want her in my house."

Emma swallowed the harsh lump in her throat, threatening to cry.

Jay came up quickly behind her and put her to the side gently, desperately saying to Snake, "She didn't want this to happen like this, please, it's my fault."

The drivers door swung open hard and Snake grabbed Jay to punch him, Jay couldn't help but to react and slammed Snake up against the car.

"SNAKE! SNAKE!" spike yelled, running out of the car and around, Emma started to crying and shake.

Caitlin ran over and yelled at Jay, "LET HIM GO JAY!" she knew of the strength and Snake wasn't exactly a young man.

Jay was glaring right back at Snake but softened, he was at fault, and Snake had the right to be mad.

"you think you could just to that to my little girl?" spat Snake at him, "Drive back home, not expect us to wonder where she is when you stop for the night, you didn't expect me to go through her credit card and find you!?" he yelled, "Did you do it? Did you use her like the rest of your slutty woman?"

"STOP IT!" Spike yelled again, putting a hand on Jay trying to make him let go, and slapping Snakes shoulder hard.

Jay let Snake go, backing up with a hard look in his eyes, Emma crying beside him as he backed up beside her and Snake balanced himself back up while glaring at Emma.

"IS that what you want to be Emma? Another one of his one night stand sluts?" he sneered

Emma couldn't believe her ears and choked a cry and then honestly spoke, "I've been with him for before."

All their parents stared and even Jay scratched the back of his neck, looking away and then gently grabbed Emma's hand, trying to walk her away from the situation before it got worse.

Emma desperately looked at Snake though, she loved him, he had to forgive her and understand she was in love with Jay.

But he looked at her in disgust when she held back from moving with Jay but stayed holding his hand.

Snake spat at her, "don't come home." With that, he got back into his car, "Spike!" he yelled and she jumped, giving Emma a sympathetic but disappointed look as she went and got in, their car speeding away.

Emma tried to wipe her tears away and Jay brushed one away himself with his thumb, looking sad and broken for her.

They turned to Caitlin who frowned at them and shook her head.

They now sat in the motel diner and Caitlin sat infront of them, across from Jay just holding her tea, not drinking it and looking shocked.

"A year.." she drifted, Jay nodded as Emma stayed quiet, they explained when and how it started.

Silence.

"Stopped for a bit before Ellie's wedding." Jay said lowly, "Started up again on this trip.."

Caitlin looked at Emma, "And he.." she glanced at Jay, "Was the reason you broke up with Peter?" she looked at the devastated blonde.

Emma shook her head, snapping out of it and confessed, "I had.._feelings _for him before that." Beside her, though still looking down, Jay nodded, agreeing.

Caitlin sucked in a shakey deep breath but nodded, "wow." She said, she looked between the two still in shock, but could see it now, the way her son looked at Emma, how different he was acting, how much Emma depended on him as she sat right against him while next to him, his hand almost on instant reflex rubbing her back

Well, deep down she knew Jay had grown out of the kidish silly crush on Paige but she never imagined him falling for the other and younger Nelson daughter..but, Emma did look like a beautiful woman, it was just hard to admit.. and she was smarter and a bit more maturer than her sisters..

But.

Caitlin sighed rubbing her head, "Emma could you go get me another coffee?" she asked.

Emma looked at Caitlins full cup of tea and at Jay fearfully, thinking Cailtin was going to yell at him too once she left.

"It got cold." Caitlin insisted to her, smiling sadly but softly, reassuringly.

Emma just nodded slowly and Jay slid out of the booth, letting her go, Caitlin tried not to look but saw Jay stopping Emma awkwardly, and looking at another sadly, he leaned down to her cupping one side of her face and whispering it'll be okay before he let her go.

When he slipped back in, Caitlin was staring in awe at him. He really loved her.

Silence, and then more silence.

Jay tried to explain, "She's not Snakes 'little girl' anymore." He told Caitlin and opened his mouth to proudly defend Emma-

"I know." Caitlin cut him off.

He shut his mouth and curiously looked at her.

Caitlin took a deep breath, "But.. she's going to college Jay, and you just heard Snake abandon her from home." She said.

Jay looked down at his uneaten food sadly.

Caitlin sadly looked at him but admitted, "You have to end it." She said, "Emma needs her parents funds to go to school and live her dream, you can't ruin that." She shook her head frantically, "It's not fair, it's selfish."

Jay swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to find a way Emma **could** go, but he couldn't. He didn't have the money for her to go AND him to go with her. He rubbed his eyes stressfully.

"I've never seen you this way." Caitlin said, glancing at Emma who stood at a far at the diners counter and back to Jay, "She's got you head over heels, on your feet."

Silence, but Jay nodded slowly, eyes on Emma intensily too, his heart slowly breaking.

"You know I'm right though." Caitlin whispered painfully.

She saw how white his knuckles were turning and how his eyes were distant, cold.

"You had your last time together, cherish it..and let her go.. and don't let her go because I say so, let her go because you know you need too." She confirmed

Jay's elbows leaned on the table and he bought his hand up, curling it into a fist and holding it hard as it rested against his mouth, thinking hard and his eyes shutting hard and then opening, putting his hands back down on the table.

Jay drove Emma home that night, to Snake's and Emma shook her head no in the passanger seat.

"He won't let me in Jay, trust me." She insisted.

Jay looked.. different, he didn't even look at her as his car kept running. Emma swallowed hard, it kind of made her feel uncomfortable, like she didn't know who this Jay was.

"Jay?"

"I need you to back to him, and apologize." His voice was serious, and stern.

"He won't accept it." Emma snickered bitterly, rolling her eyes, "not unless.." she drifts off and her eyes slowly went back to Jay.. who still wouldn't look at her.

..not unless they broke it off and never saw him again.

He finally looked at her and her heart broke so hard she swore it wasn't there anymore, empty. Cold. Like his eyes.

"I don't want to be with you anymore." He said loud and clear, ignoring the screaming in his head telling him not to do this, he coughed and looked away from her, back at her house, "Go back."

Emma fought the tears.. he said 'don't'..not 'can't'.. meaning this was totally his choice to leave her.. he didn't want to be with her.. he didn't. He didn't?

Emma had nothing else to say and got up, not even slamming the door, just shutting it naturally and walked back to her house.

She took the side door and he sat in his car, not watching her until he heard the house door close and then glanced at it, painfully. He rubbed his eyes again, only this time tears laid on his fingers when his hands gripped his wheel and pulled out, leaving her.

_**So many things I would take back, you were the best I've ever had  
I don't blame you for hating me, I didn't mean to make you leave  
You and I were living like a love song  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone  
Now I know you're the only one I that I want.  
I want you back, I want you.  
You were, were, the best I've ever had.**_

_(Best I've ever had-State of shock)_


	19. 3 Years Later

_**THREE YEARS LATER**_

Manny and Darcy giggled with Emma in a big white fancy shop. The girls looked a bit older, still young but beautiful woman, their hair grown out but Darcy's cut into a nice clean cut bob.

22 years old now, going on 23

"Em you look beautiful." Manny said, tears being brought to her eyes.

"Yeah, everyones breath is going to be taken away." Darcy promised, eyes sparkling.

Jane exclaimed, "Definatly!" even she was there, even though she had moved permanently in Rome with her boyfriend and now Fiance Tatum.

But this was a special occasion.

"Emma I can't believe you're getting married!" shrieked Manny happily, standing and hugging the blonde tightly who wore the long white wedding dress.

"Me either." Laughed Emma, and pulled away. She wore a beautiful silk white dress, simple, with a heart shaped top. Pearls over her chest in a swirl design, wearing her mothers gold heart necklace, her long hair swaying down her arms.

She had highlights in them now,making her even blonder.

"Jesse won't know what hit him." Smiled Darcy.

Jesse. Emma's fiancé, they were here to help her pick out her wedding dress for the wedding.. the wedding to him.

She met him in college, he was a writer, she was smitten as soon as he laid his smoldering eyes on her. It was a year after.._you know what._ And she was ready to move on, no more heart break, and he was perfect.

Has been since.

They had went on a trip he suprized her with to New York, went to her favorite plays and then shocked her again when he bent down, asking her to marry him on the New Yorks busiest street. It was so romantic, and she remembered crying but laughing too.

And..ofcourse she said yes.

The door clinged open and someone gasped, they turned to Spike and Caitlin. Yes, the two were still friends, their was nothing to fear now that Emma had completely erased **him** from her mind. Everyone acted like it never happened, Snake didn't even tell his other daughters and even still invited them for Christmas after a year of not talking.. Spike had made him see he kind of loved Jay like another son, and Caitlin was like family too.. though it was awkward deep down for another year, but finally forgotten since Emma and Jay never even looked at another for the first Christmas, and she started inviting her parents to her Christmas' with Jesse and his family the years after.

"oh my godddd." Breathed Spike.

Caitlin stood there in awe and smiled watching the two hug and Emma smiled a little at her and hugged her mom tighter and rolled her eyes smiling.

Always the dramatic.

Caitlins smiled turned into a little one, her eyes glazing over until she snapped out of it when the two looked away.

"Jesse is going to be a lucky man." Caitlin told Emma, giving her a look Emma couldn't really explain, but the blonde nodded with a small smile.

"I'm hooome!" Emma sang, coming into her and Jesse's apartment. Jesse sat on their white couch.

He was buff, with shaggy longish dark brown hair and beautiful emerald eyes. Quite the hunk if you asked Emma or the girls he use to go to college with when he played on the football team.

Emma smiled seeing him doing their wedding invites and leaned over him behind the couch, kissing him quickly as a greeting.

"Hey baby." He said and went through a list, "Just finished our friends list and now our family... whose Margarette?" he asked, going through the list Emma's sister Paige gave him.

Since Emma was too young before to meet her long ago Aunts and Uncles she hasn't seen since little, but Jesse wanted a big wedding, and Jesse got everything he wanted.. like Emma.

Emma giggled from the kitchen counter making herself a tea and said, "Grandmother I never met." She explained.

"ohh" he said in a playful tone and made a card for that woman, "We invite you to Miss Emma Nelson, and Jesse Adams wedding." He said out loud, grinning and looked over his shoulder at Emma.

Emma smirked at him, sipping her tea and giving him a look that screamed 'you're quite the suck up'.

He smirked and went back to the list, his eyebrows bunched up in confusion, "And Jay? Cousin?" he asked, looking back at her.

Emma swallowed that burning tea in her throat hard, and put her hand on her heart, and then quickly to her throat.. it **wasn't** her heart that burned, it **was** the **tea **in her throat.

Fucking Paige, she forgot her Dad never told them.

"Babe?" he asked again, looking at the name on the list questionably and then his eyebrows raised, "Oh, Hogart! Caitlins son?" he asked, looking back again.

Emma nodded slow and mustered the best smile she could. God, he was going to invite Jay. If only he knew everything. Jesse was older, but not at 27..which Jay would be now, he was 2 years older than her, at 24.

"Cool.. haven't met him yet.. Caitlin goes on about him whenever Spike invites me over to their tea parties." Jessie joked.

Emma had to laugh and roll her eyes, oh those two women.

After a few moments of Jesse scrolling down some more names on cards, Emma got lost in thought, staring at the counter and holding her tea without even drinking of it.

"There!" Jesse's yell snapped her out of it, he threw cards onto the coffee table infront of the couch and then went around it, over to her.

Emma blinked twice and let go of her tea, turning to him as she leaned on the counter and he put his hands on her hips.

She was a bit shakey but when he put his hands on her she stopped, and smiled a little up at him, he was really great.

She yelped and laughed when he jumped her easily up on the table, all that football in the past really got him into quite the beast.

Emma giggled sexily when he kissed down her chest.

"Now where were we Mrs Adams?" he teased huskily, throwing her top off happily and looking down at her hungrily.

Emma caught his hands from undoing her jeans as she sat on the kitchen counter with just her red lace bra on. She smirked seductively, "We weren't anywhere like _that,_ ."

"Then I better make it up to my girl." He confirmed devishily, giving her a daring look as he stood between her legs and pulled those little pants off of her.

"AH!" Emma cried out, her eyes shutting tight when he spread her legs apart and actually leaned down, licking those private areas of her and gripping the sides of her thighs when her hand went on his head, gripping his hair as her head rolled back, biting her lower lip and moaning loudly,bucking her hips into him.

Guess you could say Jesses **very** experienced sex life distracted her a lot from that old heart break she use to have, which maybe why it was easy_ forgetting_ when with him, he was good for her! Which is why she was going to marry him.

He was now standing between her legs, her legs wrapped around his waist and still sitting on the counter as he pumped into her quickly, gripping her hair tight in his hand when he drew near.

Emma squeled hard when she came and he groaned and pulled her into his arms tightly. She panted, her chin resting on his shoulder and her eyes barely keeping open until she had that lost look in it again, but kept her hands on his body, and seconds after, he was pumping into her again.

Jesus! Guy was like the energy bunny.

"Love you baby." He whispered breathlessly into her ear.

"On the floor, on the couch, in his car, on the kitchen table." Darcy said while having coffee with Emma and Manny at a diner, sitting in the outside.

"Where don't you guys fuck?" Manny blurted out and the girls gasped but laughed as Emma turned so red she could have died.

"guuuysss." Emma groaned.

Darcy shook her head smiling, "You know Manny, she already has a kid and she wants another, and STILL wants to know about other peoples sex lives." She teased.

Yup, Manny had a baby now, she just gave birth a few months ago, Spinners baby. Yeah, they finally got together..

And ofcourse, Manny's hot little body was back sooner than ever, no one could guess she just had little baby boy Taylor months ago.

"So Jesse really paid for the honeymoon to be in Toykio? And then California?" Manny asked in awe.

Emma smiled, guilty, and shrugged, "He knew I like to travel."

"Guy is rich!" Darcy exclaimed,

Manny joked, "Hope you actually love him and it's not a whole gold digging thing."

Emma laughed with the girls and shook her head, but as she stopped laughing slowly, she gazed down at the ring on her finger.

Big carot one too, a huge diamond the size of a thumb nail.

"Em." Manny said, snapping Emma out of it, she didn't know she zoned out until Manny snapped her fingers infront of her face, "I need to go before the babysitter starts bitching about me being late again."

Emma nodded and got up, giving the girls a hug goodbye.

"So.." Darcy drifts, smiling after hugging Emma, "Two more weeks."

"Two more weeks." Emma nodded about the wedding.

"We'll see you at tomorrows dinner!" called Manny behind her shoulder and Emma waved and nodded.

Emma decided to walk back home, normally Jesse drove her back but she wanted to walk around. It's only been two months since they moved back from Rhode Island and got an apartment back in Emma's hometown. Emma was so busy with wedding plans, she hadn't had time to walk around, sink the place back in.

Emma smiled a little, watching a woman chasing her son down the street as she passed the many shops. A man was laughing and walked behind them, not too worried about the runaway son.

Emma looked at her phone that beeped, Jesse.

I love you.

She went to put it back in her purse as she smiled and shook her head, but she bumped into someone who ran across the street, not looking infront of him either.

Her phone and bag fell, she bent down and grabbed her bag while the person grabbed her phone and they both stood up as he passed it to her and she grabbed it.

"Thank you so.." Emma was lost in her words.

Staring back down at her just in much shock as she was, was Jay Hogart. Those piercing blue eyes that ripped right into her soul stared down at her.

"you." she couldn't help but say.

Wow, three years did nothing to him..sept make him even more buff, and have another tattoo on his other forearm of black and white sun setting. It was actually beautiful, whoever did it.

"You." his mocked back, with a slight grin on his beautiful face, voice was just the same, sending chills up her spine but that was usual, his voice was so husky and deep.

She took in what he was wearing. A white wife beater with jeans but an unbuttoned grey shirt that had 'BoysAuto Shop' on it.

Auto shop..hmm. He finally went back to cars then huh? Like he wanted to before... a long time ago.

"How are you?" Emma finally asked, crossing her arms and trying to act mature.

Jay paused for a second watching her until shrugging, "I'm good." He itched his forehead slowly, as if hinting out loud that this **was **awkward as if she didn't know that already.

This was the man who broke her heart, as a girl and a woman too. Jerk.

He coughed lightly, "You?" he tried to be polite as possible. When he brought his hand down Emma noticed a ring on his wedding finger.

Wow. Married. Now lets not jump to conclusions, Emma reminded herself, last time it came out with the girl you thought was his girl friend and was actually a lesbian.. and to this day is still dating your sister and living with her.

Emma raised an eyebrow, so it was either engaged or married.

"Good." She answered back finally when he tilted his head at her, "Getting married." She said proudly, lifting her finger.

Maybe that would clear the air.

She wasn't some little girl still crying over you, Jay heart breaker Hogart.

"Yeahh.." he says looking away as if not happy nor not unhappy, just not caring.

Wow.. he really must love this new girl he was with now.

He looked back at her nodding, "Got your wedding inventation." He squinted his eyes, "Didn't really think I'd be invited." He admitted.

God this was so friggen awkward, Emma wanted to just leave.

"Yeah.." she drifts, "He knows your mom well so thought it was nice to invite you."

Emma took back what she said, that was kinda rude. But she was answered with a slight snicker, good, he found it funny and stupid too.

"Well.. I don't need to go." He insisted, giving her an 'its okay' look and shrugged, "But I do wish you luck.." he looked off again, "And hope you guys are happy."

Emma bit her tounge, she wished he cared a LITTLE bit so she could swim happily in it that it hurt him.

"Ok. Thanks." She confirmed and raised an eyebrow, this was the time to leave them. He nodded slowly back and then nodded again but once, as a 'goodbye' thing and went around her, Emma started walking until she stopped and huffed.

If they have both moved on there was really no harm, he use to be like family.. and what she heard from Spike, he still was, but just wasn't in touch with **her** anymore.

She even heard he and SNAKE went to baseball game last year.

"Jay." She said and turned, he turned back and was a few sidewalks away and curiously went back to her. She sighed but put on a little smile, "I do.. want you to come. Plus everyone would be there and I'm sure Alex and Paige would want to see you."

The two girls had moved to Florida, again, Paige missed the weather.

Jay looked in thought and Emma swore he was going to say no.

She added, "And..we can put away our differences finally." She looked like she was joking but meant it, "you are kind of like family.. besides that really wierd bump in the road..."

Bump? Emma wanted to roll her eyes, wasn't much of a bump, more like a rollercoaster, a hurricane.. and it was only wierd now because it didn't last.. which use to shock her..she use to think they would be forever, but she guessed she was just a silly girl before.. just like he had said once.

He stared at her, so they weren't going to ignore that huh?

Here comes the no.

"Okay." He confirmed and she looked shocked and he nodded, "Yeah, I'll go." He declared and looked in thought, "I miss your sisters and brother."

"Really?" Emma said in shock, he didn't see them much either then?

Guess everyone was really growing up and apart.. Emma wanted to bring up the rumor of him and Snake at that baseball game but she pushed it away.

"We are having a big dinner thing this weekend.." she drifts not believing this was happening, "you can bring.. whoever.." she nodded and looked toward his hand, "Wife? Fiance.." she smiled softly.

He blinked confused but then looked down at his ring, "Oh, yeah." She watched as he twirled it on his finger, "I'll bring her." He insisted, nodding a lot.

Emma frowned, thanks for answering that part. She bet it was wife, he was 27 now, most people she knew married before their 30's.

Jay didn't look a day over 25 though. Still looked the same.

"Ok." She nodded, grinning widely and he actually smiled back, that famous Jay Hogart grin.

"I'll see you then." He confirms, "I'll get info from my mom."

Emma nodded and then waved goodbye slightly, her big diamond flashing near his face as he gazed at it and then watched her go.

He raised his eyebrows, wow.. looked real expensive..


	20. Wheres The Time Gone, Baby its all wrong

"You saw him?" hissed Manny at the dinner that weekend.

Her and Emma snuck into the fancy restaurants bathroom to talk..and change Taylors diaper.

Emma wrinkled her nose as Manny changed him but got back to point and nodded, "It was fine though, we've both moved on, it was good finally settling it."

"Guy tore you apart!" Manny exclaimed, "You can't come back from that." She insisted.

Emma glared and showed her ring off, "I can!" she hissed.

Manny scoffed but nodded, and pulled Taylor back into her arms after being changed.

"So he's just coming to the wedding?" Manny asked.

Emma winced, "Well.. no.. I invited him here tonight too." She admitted and Manny's eyes widen to then shake her head.

"Whatever.. you gotta do what you gotta do I guess." She confirmed and Emma rolled her eyes but held the door open for Manny.

Their table was long, it had her family and Jesses along with Jesses best friend and his wife. Then was Emma's family and her friends Manny Darcy and Jane with their spouces. Darcy was dating Chester from highschool.

It was interesting, but they lasted a year now.

Emma happily hugged Ellie and Paige when she saw them, and Spinner rolled his eyes but got up from the table, joining the hug.

When they split apart, Emma noticed Caitlin and Jay seemed to get there just as they pulled apart, and behind Jay, a very pretty figure tapped her heels foot by foot as she followed him over, holding his hand.

Emma couldn't help but stare at that tall, slim, curvy body. The woman looked his age, and very business like. She had dirty blonde hair with blonde gold highlights through her hair and wore a tight pencil black skirt and fancy silk purple top, tall black heels. She looked rich actually.. as she walked with such high maitence

How did Jay score a girl like that? Then again.. he was gorgeous himself. And as Emma use to know.. a good lover.

"Emmaaaa!" Caitlin squeeled, as if the first or millionth time wasn't enough, and Emma looked away and Jay finally looked over at her as his mom hugged her tightly and then Jesse came up behind Emma, putting a hand on her back and Caitlin moved to hug him too.

Jay looked back to his 'date' and whispered something in her ear, making her wave him off and walk up to Emma.

Emma saw this and was a bit taken back when the woman came right to her, smiling gorgeously.

Did she mention this woman was gorgeous? And not mean even though fancy looking..

"I'm Ralphy." She introduced and smiled even more, "I heard so much about you from Caitlin! She adores you like her own daughter!"

Instead of a handshake she hugged Emma, Emma couldn't help it but give Jay a look who just hid his smirk and shook his head looking away.

They finally pulled apart and Emma didn't know what to say, "Um, thankyou." She insisted.

"Congradulations also." Ralphy declared, winking at Jesse playfully, "Hes a stud and looks like a keeper."

Jay coughed and finally brought his wife or fiancé back into his arms, "Lets sit before you go wedding crazy like last time." He teased her.

She giggled kissing him and Emma looked to Jesse who smiled watching the other two and asked, "You're married?" he asked them.

"oh no." Ralphy said still giggling in Jay's arms, "We almost did, but I was a runaway bride." She admitted.

Even Emma was shocked. Ran from Jay Hogart?

"Jay here use to be quite the player." Teased Ralphy grabbing his chin playfully and he tried to hide his smirking.. was..

Was that a blush Emma saw? The hell..

Ralphy looked back at Emma and Jesse, explaining, "I got a little too jealous the day of our wedding when I thought his bachelorette party got too out of hand but it didn't, but it was too late and we missed the wedding.. and because I'm such an OCD freak, we have to wait another year before that church has another opening."

"A year?" Jesse said in shock slipping his hand into Emma's and smirking at her, "I couldn't bare to wait a year." He teased lowly but enough for everyone to hear.

Caitlin and Ralphy gawked and aw'd as Jay explained, "Ralphy wanted to get married at a church in Greek. It's what she wanted for the perfect wedding, I give her what she wants." He said in detail, shrugging at Jesse and eyeing him until Ralphy kissed his lips and nodded.

Emma sighed, can't they just all friggen go eat?!

"Can I see the ring?" Ralphy asked, running back up to Emma, excited.

As Ralphy grabbed Emma's wedding hand Emma couldn't help but stare at Ralphys.. a bunch of diamonds around a pure silver ring, with a big crystal in the middle that was carved into a rose.

Jesus fucking Christ..

"Oh my, the diamond is huge." Ralphy told Emma, winking at her, "He's defiantly a keeper."

"I'm sure Emma has other people to show her ring off too, babe." Jay told Ralphy, trying to pull her away.

Ralphy pouted but just on cue, Alex finally got there and came over, hugging Emma first and then catching up before running and hugging her old and closest friend Jay.

The food was finally ready, and everyone took seats at the very long table.

As they ate some people went over old memories of Emma or Jesse, embarrassing the two but they got so wrapped up in laughing at another, they shared kisses every now and then, smiling adorably while blushing to all the embarresment, Emma's was far by worse though, and Jesse laughed hard, trying to stop every time Spinner put too much detail into it.

Emma sipped her wine as much as she could, maybe if she got drunk it wouldn't be too bad, she felt Jesse squeeze her thigh and gave him a warning look as he still laughed with Spinner and her parents. When his parents finally spoke up about his old days, Emma couldn't help but look across the table, looking at Jay who looked at her too, leaning back in his chair.

They didn't even look away when they locked eyes.

Ralphy was beside him, sitting awfully foward, enjoying all these stories while these two wanted nothing to do with it. It wasn't until Snake dinged his knife on his wine glass and broke it that caught their attention.

"OH SNAKE!" laughed Spike, a little wine in her too, "I think it's time to go home."

It was getting late..

Snake insisted, "No! I gotta another toast da make." But Spinner and Sean were already helping him up and towards the exit.

Emma shook her head smiling and looked up to see Jay look at her again, but they shared a smirk.

Jesse leaned over to her and she looked away and too him as he happily grinned at her and kissed her. Emma then turned to his parents that called it a night and thanked them for coming.

After a few more, Ralphy and Jay stood up to go too.

"Hey man." Jesse said, being polite to every friend and family of Emmas and put his hand out over the table to shake Jay's hand.

Jay looked at it but slowly took it and shook it.

It was like seeing the most two beautiful men on earth shake on a compromise they were both equally good looking.. maybe. At least just for tonight.

"thanks for coming." He insisted and shook Ralphys hand too.

Ralphy waved to them and said goodbye to Emma before taking Jay's hand and leaving.

So.. they would be married if not for Ralphys runaway stunt.. Emma couldn't help but get lost in that thought.

Spinner held Taylor as Manny kissed Emma's cheek goodbye, and finally everyone from out of town was leaving and going back to the same hotel they were all staying at like Paige, Alex, Jane and more.

Finally Emma and Jesse got home.

"That was nuts." Breathed Jesse, taking his shirt off and crashing into bed.

Emma just nodded and giggled, crawling on it and ontop of him, resting her head down on his chest.

"I feel like your brothers don't like me, they didn't talk much." Insisted Jesse.

Emma giggled softly, "They like you, and Sean's my brother in law. Plus Sean lives out of town with Ellie so they were all busy catching up." She explained.

Why didn't they talk to Jesse? So rude! Too busy making bromance with Jay again like long lost best friends.. more like long lost lovers.. stupid boys.

"I liked Jay." Jesse insisted.

Emma opened her eyes from against his chest, "Course you did." She muttered.

He nodded, playing with her hair, "seems pretty down to earth, got a beautiful chick on his side, just like me." He grinned and she glared, looking up.

So he thought she was beautiful.

He teased, "Only mines sexier." He pulled Emma up and kissed her, shoving his tounge in and she could taste the beer, great, drunk Jesse tonight.

"Hmmmmm." Was all emma said against the kiss.

He pulled away and said, "She seems to really know about weddings, you should really ask for her help."

"No. I don't really want to." Emma confirmed, climbing off and into her spot, digging into the covers after throwing her dress off.

"Oh." Jesse said, a bit taken back.

"What? I just don't." Emma informed and he cringed.

"I already asked her on the way out." He admitted looking over at her.

Emma's mouth dropped, "JESSE!" she yelled. Drunk Jesse meant too friendly Jesse, which meant annoying Jesse!

"Relax, it's just for the cake thing, she's was happy to do it and it's only because I can't." He reminded.

"But you promised!" Emma cried

He huffed going ontop of her, "Em I have to go out of town for a few days remember? I gotta pick up my grandparents for the wedding, they're from Buffalo and their old, i can't get back the same day, we got to stop at a hotel for a night." He confirms.

"It's only three hours." Mumbled Emma crossing her arms.

"That's 10 hours for old people." He joked and Emma cracked a smile, "Ah there is my beautiful fiancés smile." He teased and she smiled more shaking her head.

Emma was then grabbed up and he sat up on the bed, throwing her on his shoulder.

"JESSE!" she screamed.

This was drunk Jesse.

He got off the bed and carried her out of the room with just her bra and panties on, she hit him against his back, yelling to put her down. Sometimes she hated when he drank.

He put her down on the kitchen table and went through the fridge, "I hated that restaurant.. I'm hungry." He informed and then grabbed cookies.

Emma rolled her eyes.

Oh what she was about to marry, he was one of a kind.


	21. You're Sleeping Like A Babe Beside Him

(December- Taylor Swift)

_**How's life, tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier then ever.  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why..  
Cause the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.  
**_

"And you can't take it back?" Manny asked on the phone with Emma.

Emma was on her cellphone sitting on the citys sidewalk bench and scoffed, "No." She answered, "it'd be rude. Whatever. It's one day, we'll eat cake, and then she'll go."

"I wish I could do it instead, I'm sorry, Spinner just really wanted to bring Taylor to his first soccer game." She said.

Emma sighed, "I get it.. well, it's kind of stupid cause Taylor won't remember nor care. But whatever." She said and looked at her watch, "She should be here soon, I got to go."

"Good luck!"

Emma hung up, and as soon as she did her phone rang. She looked at it oddly but answered.

"Hello?"

"Emma! It's Ralphy, are you outside that bakery we said we'd meet up at?" she coughed a bit after her question.

"Yup.." Emma said, looking around. Where was she?

"good! Jay's on his way." Ralphy sounded sorry, "I got really sick last night, Em I'm so sorry but Jay will know what he's doing! I made him try like a million cakes for our wedding before too." She laughed.

Emma froze.

Wait, what?

And then, across the street, she saw that old famous orange civic pull up. Ralphy had already said sorry again and said bye. Emma finally snapped out of it and blinked, hanging up and standing up as Jay crossed the street and over to her.

He wore his signature V neck shirt, arms still as buff as they use to be. He wore sunglasses and that hat Emma use to love on him

Ugh, this was going to be a long day.

"So I guess I'm your victim today." He lightly joked, crossing his arms as they stopped infront of another.

Emma sighed and he raised an eyebrow, she gave him an apology look.

"Sorry I'm not good enough." He teased. Emma lightly chuckled and shook her head. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

She replied, "It's fine. I mean you're not really close enough to a girl and can't gush over this type of stuff but you are a guy and know your food." She insisted, leading him toward the bakery.

Lets just do this.

"You calling me fat?" he asked tauntingly, following after her as she swung the door open and looked over her shoulder grinning

"Your head does look a bit bigger." She joked.

He held the door as they both went in and laughed but winced, "Ouch."

"Mr and Mrs ADAMS!" a Chinese woman stood behind a bakery counter and smiled widely at them.

They both stopped and stared and then looked at another to look around.

"Oh no, he's just my.." Emma looked for a wierd as he coughed awkwardly, "Friend." Emma felt the word leave her mouth like poison.

The Chinese lady looked between them, looking awfully confused but laughed. The laugh kind of sounded funny, almost as if she went har har har, Jay couldn't help but laugh, Emma hit his chest knowing what he was laughing at.

He stopped.

The Chinese woman nodded and pointed at them, "You two look like happy couple. My bad, my bad." She then picked up a plate.

Emma was bright red and looked away from Jay so he didn't see. God how embaressing.

"8 mixes to try. Go have fun." The Chinese woman said, passing Emma a plate who grabbed it and brought it to a small white table with cute little chairs and the two sat.

Jay picked up a fork eagerly and Emma hit his hand, he glared and gave a 'what!?' look.

Emma gave him a dumb look, "If I remember, you're allergic to peanut butter." She pointed the cake she was about to eat and grabbed it for herself eating it.

Jay raised his eyebrows, good save.

He looked at her while grabbing a piece of vanilla cake and eating it, "Thankyou wonder woman." He teased as if she just saved his life.

Emma glared teasingly and they smiled at another. Emma then frowned and looked away, changing the subject.

"So what's good so far?" she asked.

"Depends what you want." Confirmed Jay and the two both swallowed the cake they ate hard when he said that, "What he likes." Jay worded it better.

Emma tried her hardest ignoring that old butterfly and wasp feeling.

"He likes peanut butter mix." Emma admitted, "But I didn't like it." She declared, Jay didn't either, even if he was allergic, hes tasted it before and it was gross.

"Go for the marble." He insisted like it was a mission.

Emma laughed and he smirked as she took it and ate it, eyeing him, but then a smirk creeked out, he grinned knowing she didn't want to admit he was right..it was good.

He knew her too well.

Emma's heart skipped and she stopped chewing. No. No that was bad. Awful even, don't DO THAT! She looked around quickly and grabbed a napkin between them.

Jay gave a confused look until she spat it out into the napkin.

He snorted in amusement, "Attractive." He declared.

Emma tried not to laugh but she had to, it was a little funny, she threw it in the trash near them and got back to business.

"Didn't like it." She lied.

He stared at her with a bit of a tilt to his head but then shrugged, "Ok umm.. Ralphy didn't either, just thought maybe since I.." he trailed off and shook his head, "Try another."

Emma nodded and they awkwardly went back to testing. A few minutes later Emma groaned leaning back in her chair.

"I can't eat anymore and I haven't found the right one." She pouted.

"I'll eat for you." Jay said, cake full of mouth and she laughed shaking her head at him.

She got a text and looked down, Jesse.

_Hope cake hunting with Ralphy is fun._

Emma bit her lower lip and paused before she texted back.

_Really fun.. she may of found us our cake._

He texted back rather quickly

_Told you she was a good idea_

Emma felt terrible and put her phone on silent when Jay looked up and glanced at it.

"Jesse?" he lowly guessed and she just slowly nodded. After a moment Jay leaned back and dropped the fork, "Kinda full now too.."

Wierd coming from the guy just shoving it into his mouth a second ago.. Emma noticed.

Jay sipped some water before asking curiously, "Weddings the next weekend after this?"

Emma looked at him and really at him, his eyes, those blue eyes that pierced back into hers like old times as she nodded slowly.

She tried to change the subject as she went through her phone, "Want to see the dress I got?" she asked, showing him her phone picture of it.

"Nah." Jay said, looking down at his drink and tapping his fingers against the glass.

Emma gave him a look, rude!?

Awkward silence.

Emma could really use a-

"You wana go a bar instead?" Jay blurted out.

Emma gave him an impressed look, wow, took the words from her head.. like he always use to.. Emma breathed, god yes, she needed a drink.

"Yes." She breathed and he smirked seeing the desperate tone in it and got up.

"you find cake for wedding?" the Chinese woman asked, stopping them.

"Uh noo.." Emma drifted awkwardly, not knowing how to say they were all bad..sept for the one Jay insisted Emma would like.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Jay spoke up and nodded at the woman who said yes and waved goodbye.

They got out of there fast.

"So you and Jesse seemed to hit it off." Emma declared, sipping her beer as they sat in a booth at a dim lighted bar, but it was casual, and less awkward.

Felt better now, comfortable.

Jay gulped the rest of his beer before answering and she raised an eyebrow, wow.

"Yeah." Was all he said and raised his hand to the bartender for another, the guy waved back and nodded giving him a friendly smile.

"Regular?" Emma had to ask, noticing the easy going feel between the guys.

Jay just shrugged.

"Does Ralphy like it when you drink?" Emma was curious, she hated when Jesse was.. she didn't see Jay drink a lot when they were together..

Jay almost seemed to snap, "Who cares."

Emma blinked and then raised her hands as if held at gun point. He huffed and looked away.

He looked back and mumbled, "Sorry." He looked down again and lowly admitted, "she doesn't know I do."

Emma became curious at that and he cursed himself, why couldn't he just LIE to Emma? God.

He narrowed his eyes at Emma, "She doesn't really know about _us_ either." The bartender came back with a couple beers.

Jay brought _them_ out. Okay. Emma wasn't the one this time! She did grab a beer nervously though and sipped it.

"She knows you went to Degrassi when I worked there though so.. lets not ever talk about why I quit if she asks.. she thinks I didn't get paid well." He gave her a look and she nodded, understanding.

But she couldn't help but snicker, not paid well? Jay got paid double because he was traveled all the way to little Degrassi from Chicago to teach the business ethics he knew and perfected.

"so you work at an auto shop now?" Emma asked, remembering the shirt he wore the first day she bumped into him a few days ago.

Jay stared softly at her, nodding. She bit her lower lip and he seemed to stare at it, "It's mine." He confirmed, looking at his beer.

Emma frowned deeply, her heart sinking.

He did what he told her he was going to do.. only she wasn't apart of it.

"So that's how you afforded Ralphys over the top ring." Emma joked but could hear the jealousy in her voice even.

Luckily he was too out of it to hear and muttered back, "Look whose talking Big Rock." He then blinked and looked up as if he was unsure if he said it or not.

Emma nervously played with her ring.

"Besides." Coughed jay trying to move on, "It's Ralphy, she likes.. expensive things." He said, a bit of a far off look in his eyes.

"I like more simple things." Admitted Emma looking at her ring, it was beautiful but hard bringing everywhere. Got caught on clothes, was hard to write with..

Jay nodded, agreeing and staring at her. She saw that look in his eyes too, almost as if the rising passion they use to have, or better yet, hid deep down came rushing back. They both intensily looked at another until they quickly raced for another beer, grabbing the same one and it fell.

"Oh god!" Emma said squinting her eyes as he fell on his shirt.

Emma couldn't stop laughing, sitting on the mens bathroom sink as Jay had his shirt off, using the sinks water and paper towel to get the beer out of it.

"you think it's funny Cluts?" taunted Jay, raising a playful eyebrow at her.

Emma giggled and tried not to smile, but then the smile was gone, noticing how ripped he got, he was always lean and buff, but now the muscels were begging to pop out and be touched.. or was that just her?

"Cluts?" Emma repeated, trying to change the subject and distract herself, "You're the one who grabbed for it when you knew it was already in my hands."

"Why would I take anything from you?" he teased resting his shirt on the blow dryer and leaving it on there as he walked back to her.

"Because you're mean." Emma simply said, swinging her feet off the counter.

"Mean?" he teased, tilting his head down at her giving her a 'oh really?' look.

She nodded proudly and repeated, "Mean. Meanie head." She insisted calling him.

And his mouth which was extrememly close to hers, grinned, "First I have a fat head now I'm a meanie head?" he asks huskily.

Emma batted her eye lashes up at him, "keep going and you'll be a dic-"

"Everything okay now?" the bartender peeked his head in and they tore apart a bit and noticed how close they were.

Saved by the bartender.

Jay just nodded and Emma looked down, guilty.

God what were they doing? She had to go.. this couldn't happen right now, old feelings rushing back. She needed to marry Jesse.

_Why do you need to? Cause you were trying to move on? Look whose right infront of you.._

Emma tried to ignore her thoughts and jumped off the sink as he grabbed his shirt and put it back on, scratching the back of his neck.

"Were you going to call me a dickhead?" Jay asked Emma suddenly and she giggled, leading him out the door and he couldn't help but hit her ass playfully on the way out.

Emma's mouth dropped as she turned and he froze, old habit. Old, bad fucking habit!

"I'm SO sorry!" he insisted, looking morrified.

Emma couldn't help but go red but laughed really hard, trying to cover her mouth by just how hard she was laughing.

Jay shut his eyes but grinned, slightly shaking his head at himself and cursing.

"Laugh it up." He told her.

"Oh I am." She insisted, opening the bar door he walked out of first, shutting his eyes tight and not believing he did that as Emma playfully kicked her foot into his ass as he walked and he shook his head, grinning like a foul and turned.

"Would you like me to tell Jesse whose bum your touching?" he teased and she laughed harder when he said bum.

He walked backwards until up against his car where she stopped infront of him and declared, "he woudn't mind I kicked your ass, he'd be happy after he heard you actually smacked mine." She raised a taunting eyebrow up

"I didn't mean-" he shut up because he couldn't help but laugh himself and the two were so caught up in having a good time and smiling at another that she rested her hands on his chest like old habits, and he cupped her face leaning down.

The two pressed their lips together and it came to them that they were kissing and stopped, but didn't pull away. Emma's breath was caught in her throat and with her hands on his chest, she could even feel **his** heart pounding too.

This was wrong.

But when Jay tightened his hands around her face she motioned for that as being okay and kissed him again, him kissing her back passionately. His hands slid down to her waist and turned her around, holding her up against his car in want, with a thud. Her hands grabbed the back of his head, clenching his hair between her fingers as they kissed harder.

"Mmstop." Emma said between the kiss but kept kissing him back when he slid his tounge into her mouth and flicked hers against his and mumbled against the kiss again, "Wrong."

He pulled away from the kiss breathless and said, "Don't care if its wrong anymore." He panted and kissed her again, his hand sliding up between her legs, into her skirt and she gasped sharply.

The two bashed into his old apartment, and found their favorite couch they liked to make out on, he fell back on it, still kissing her and she landed on top of him, tearing her shirt off.

He panted still and stared at her in need when she took off her bra and gazed down at him softly. His eyes looked at her body so hungrily and his hands pressed her forward to him ,he kissed around her breast and nipping her nipple playfully and she cried out.

She felt him hard already and smirked, she always did that to him faster than anyone and she knew it.

She moaned and he kissed back up her chest when she unbuckled his pants and pulled him out, they didn't spare a second, she sat down on him as he shoved up and she screamed his name out and cried out, and squeeled a bit, so sexily.

He clenched his teeth after kissing her neck and shut his eyes, god it's been **way **too long away from her, it almost hurt. She panted by the size of him, oh wow, it really had been a long time.. she winced a bit when he pulled out but gasped in pleasure again as he pushed back up her slowly, she then started to grind into him, doing the work and rocked back and forth ontop of him as he cupped her face, kissing her deeply and pulled away, eyes shut and both panting as she fucked him from on top. They were seeing stars and came once, then Emma again second when he only focused on making **her **feel good.

They somehow ended u[ with her on his dinner table, laying back at he stood between her legs beside the table, leaning over a little and watched with want and love in his eyes, as she was arched back against his table as he pounded deeply into her, moaning and now and then screaming his name. His hand slid up her toned stomach and then up more, to hold her throat, in a gently way and she put her hands on his strong arm, holding it as hard as she could as he gave a few more thrusts and came, sweat dripping, breathless. She was still arched back and jerked from her orgasm and moaned out loudy in the most 'you just fucked my brains out' way.

She started leaning back up, his hand still on her throat til he slid that hand to the back of her throat, and brought her more for another deep kiss, she teasingly bit his lower lip and sucked it as he groaned grabbed her ass while still inside of her, and she squeeked feeling her walls tense around him again. When he slid out and kissed her once more she noticed how much they fucked by how bad **down there** felt when he pulled out, yet.. as sore as she was, she wanted to it again and again.

"You okay baby?" he whispered, seeing the pain cross her face, and she looked absolutely exhausted. Like she could faint right there, he grinned, knowing Jesse probably **tried **to make her that tired out from sex and still wanting more. He still panted as well and then picked her up into his strong arms.

They were in the shower now, no sex, no actual showering, just holding in his arms and her head resting on his chest, eyes closed now and then, relaxed..but also thinking. They knew this was wrong, and as Jay ran his hand down her wet hair again and again, they knew they'd have to talk about this.

Emma wore her clothes again and one of his zipped up hoodys, it was cute seeing her in such an over sized sweater. She looked cuddled into it. She sat on his couch as he sat in the chair next to it, facing another as she hugged her knees and thought hard, he leaned forward, elbows on his knees and piercing his lips.

"What do we do now..." she drifts, hopeless. Why did she always go back to him? It was like Manny had said before.. they really were soulmates. She never wanted to be away from him.. but Jesse and Ralphy.

Jay rubbed his face and looked at her, shrugging slowly. They clearly didn't want to hurt them, but it was also more clear they only wanted another and those other two were just the closest thing they'd have to trying to have a good life with what they truly wanted.

Emma leaned her head on his couch and took a deep breath, "Maybe I should go back home?" she guessed, wanting to throw anything out there.

He said nothing. Emma scoffed, he couldn't atleast speak up? This was always his problem, fight FOR HER, Emma screamed in her head

He nodded, looking distant and Emma wanted to hit him. This, again?! How dare he ! What the fuck was he so busy thinking about right now?

"I'll call you later." He told her and finally looked at her, seeing her 'are you fucking stupid?' look and sighed, seeing her get up, "Emma!"

"Don't bother." She snapped, going to his door and slamming it closed.

She was done! Done being HIS play toy. Done breaking her heart over and over when she knew how it ended.

_**Well now there's him,  
And now there's me  
The secrets you give  
And the secrets you keep**_

Emma crept into her apartment, and Jesse wasn't home yet, thankfully. She went into her bedroom and then stared at the dress hanging up on her closet.

She leaned on her wall almost in a huff and pouted, not knowing what to do about this. Her mind screamed Jesse but her heart begged and screamed for Jay.

_**And nevertheless  
It's never you let  
The more that I give  
And the less that I get  
Don't tell me to fight,  
To fight for you  
After this long, I shouldn't have to**_

Jay was at his shop working while thinking constantly of Emma. He knew what she wanted, for him to fight for her, couldn't she see he was going to break Ralphy's heart because of what they did?

Did Emma think he LIKED cheating? He wasn't the guy he use to be, not since Emma. He had to talk to Ralphy quickly, and he called her, and she was happily going to meet him for lunch today.

_**I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
I'm awake, and trying  
While you're sleeping like a babe  
Beside him**_

Emma tried to sleep next to Jesse and just felt dirty, knew she was lying about him and her being so happy this whole time.

I mean he was great to her, and she was dying inside doing this to him, she wasn't this type of girl but Jay.. she could never just stay away. She was always forever going to be in love with him.

Jesse didn't have that power over her.

_**I'm on the ledge while you're so  
God damn polite and composed  
And I know you see me,  
And you're making it look so easy  
What comes and goes,  
I'd go without  
I know you're fine but what about  
(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout  
Through the Fallout  
(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)**_


	22. You Were My Missing Puzzel Piece

The next two days Emma had to go for the bridesmaids dresses, her heart and mind just wasn't into it and it killed her she was being this selfish and terrible.

Spike and Caitlin came for the trip, even though Emma really didn't need any more reminder of Jay around but since he was already forcibly on her mind, why not?

"Oh it's beautiful!" exclaimed Spike.

Emma had already picked them out for the girls before, but now they came out wearing it. Paige, Ellie, Manny, Jane and Darcy. being happy with anything.. she found herself wanting to even rip her own wedding dress this morning.

"Emma you okay?" asked Spike, noticing her daughter out of it.

Emma snapped out and put on a fake smile, "Sorry.." she breathed, "Not feeling well." She lied and frowned.

When Jay is around, the lies come out.

She was tired of this.

"Me either, but emotionally." Manny pouted, sitting down exhausted, "Taylor is killing me." She joked, with a light smile.

"I broke up with Chester." Mumbled Darcy, sitting beside Manny in a huff.

Paige and Ellie shrugged, having perfect lives at the moment.

Caitlin eyes the girls, "Oh please it could be much worse." She confirmed, sitting across the sad girls, "You could totally get engaged to a man whose already inlove with someone and then him break off the engagement to run back to his old flame." She watched Emma specifically as she said this.

Emma looked at her and down then back up and eyed her closely. Wait, Jay? Did Jay do this?

Emma looked around and felt her heart pounding for joy as everyone looked confused, but she got up and ran out of the shop.

Caitlin sat there and smiled softly, shaking her head. Maybe the two were meant for another, she couldn't see him with anyone else. Ralphy was sweet.. but she knew Jay felt like she was no Emma. There was always some far off look in his eyes since he left Emma.

"Emma!?" spike yelled, confused. The girls looked shocked too.

He wasn't at his apartment, nor at work. So Emma scoffed and went home. Where the hell was he?

When she got in Jesse was sitting on the counter, lost in thought, he looked.. upset, confused.

Oh no, did he find out? Jay didn't come here did he?

"Jesse.." Emma whispered painfully, and he slowly looked up at her, tears in his eyes.

Oh god he knew.

"Jesse." She went to go to him and he put his hand up and shook his head no, giving her a 'don't' look.

He stood up and ran a hand through his hair, "Emma.." he drifted and sucked in a breath, looking like tried to man himself up, "I wasn't in Buffalo for my grandparents.. I went to go see my ex."

Emma's mouth fell. Wait a minute..

She kind of asked hopefully, "Did you cheat on me?" she asks bluntly

Jesse kind of stared in shock and stuttered, "I-I.. I did! I did Emma and I'm so sorry." He went to her and pulled her into his arms, "Please don't leave me."

Emma rolled her eyes and shrugged out of his hold, he sniffed

"I have to. Trust **me**, if your ex had such a pull on you to bring you to Buffalo for ONE night.. you're clearly still in love with her." She confirmed.

Jesse looked away, guilty.

"And I slept with someone too." She confessed, nodding slowly when he gave her a WHAT?! Look.

"Emma! I can't beli-" he shut himself up but was angry, yet he wasn't allowed to be, he did it too, but he was curious, "with who?" he asked.

Emma sighed, "Jay." She admitted, she owed it to him. Well, sorta.. the situation was totally turned around now.

She was hurt, happy, confused and accepting with how this all turned out.

"Jay?!" Jesse asked like he didn't believe it and shook his head, "He has a fiancé too!" Emma gave him an 'i know' wince. He sighed, "We really fucked up." He walked to her, "But we can fix it."

"No! I see your face when I said you were still inlove with her, you're still smitten!" Emma exclaimed, "I know that face because that's how I am with Jay. I can't love you like I love him and you couldn't give me what he can."

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" he asked and she gave him a look to shut up and he looked down sadly, "So no wedding huh?" he asked, smiling sadly.

Emma shrugged slowly and nodded, agreeing. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Where did we go wrong?" he asked lightly and looked her in the eye, "I hope he makes you happy." He declared.

Emma laughed loudly at that and he raised an eyebrow, "He drives me fucking crazy." Emma admitted, and she never cursed.

He had to smirk, he knew the feeling. He looked around and back at her, this was her home town soo..

"I think I'll move out today then." He told her. Emma smiled kindly to him and leaned up, kissing his cheek.

"If there was no Jay.. it'd be you." Emma told him. But while Jay was alive and in her mind, he had a fat chance.

Jesse leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I'm gonna go pack some things, I'll send some movers for my bigger stuff later today."

She nodded, and watched him go to their bedroom..well, now just hers she guessed.

Later that day she helped hold the door open for the movers as Jay's civic rolled up in the parking lot on her building. She let the door go as soon as the last mover with a TV moved the last thing of Jesses and slowly went to Jay.

Jay walked over, shoving his car keys into his pocket and keeping that hand in his pocket as the other one rubbed the back of his head.

She noticed that hand had no ring. So it was true.. he left Ralphy.. even though she was so beautiful, and fancy.. and clumsy or over reacting like Emma.

Emma sighed and asked, "where were you all day?" why didn't he come running back to her as soon as he broke it off with her?

See?

Over reacting and over thinking..

"I went to go ask your some stuff." He told her and Emma eyed him like he was crazy, he chuckled.

"You did?" she feared, wondering when Jay's kill date was due.

What did he say to him?!

Jay explained to her, now crossing his arms over his chest, "Said he could beat me up if he wanted, but I couldn't stay away, and I loved you, always have." He stared down at her.

Emma's heart skipped.

He unhooked his arms and then stepped closer, cupping her face and his thumbs soothed over her cheeks.

"Said I thought he brought one hell of a beautiful daughter into this world, and I can't imagine living without her." He huskily said quietly, "..and he needs to understand that you aren't a little girl anymore.. and you were about to marry the wrong guy.. as I the wrong girl."

"you said that?" Emma asked, amazed and wordless.

He nodded, softly smiling at her, gazing over her beautiful features.

"Did he punch you again?" Emma asked in fear.

He chuckled and moved his hands to her waist, exhaling deeply, "No shockingly, he was impressed I stayed holding onto you this long." He said, "said I had to be inlove.. told me he was just afraid before because of what my Dad use to tell him about me..using girls.. but he admitted he saw a difference in me. I changed."

Emma's mouth dropped, in shock. Wow.

"and that was it?" she asked, melting into his embrace.. she was too on edge about her Dad before.

"Well then they started getting **real **excited as your Dad laid one more condition on me." Jay confirmed, pulling Emma around her building, oh god, was her Dad in the park behind her building holding a chainsaw?

He put his hands over Emma's eyes, walking her forward and she yelped, trying to take them off.

"Jay, I don't want my Dad or your ex fiancé popping out at me with a gun." She said and finally took his hands off.

In the park, tons of white balloons were tied on the beautiful growing green trees, on the benches were her family and closest friends and his mom sitting on them, smiling. A big banner from one tree to another tree reading..

'Don't Marry Him, Marry Me.'

Emma was in complete shock, her mouth hanging and staring wide eyed as Jay still stood behind her, one arm wrapped around her waist._****_

You think I'm pretty without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny, When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me, So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy, You brought me to life  
Now every February, You'll be my Valentine  
Valentine

Music played and the song Teenage Dream from Katy perry came on, sending a happy beatful mood through Emma, and she laughed shaking her head, not believing this and laughed a bit harder that he probably picked this as a joke, because she was a teenager when she fell for him.

Emma tried to hold back her tears when Jay, still from behind, held his other hand infront of her, showing the old ring he gave her, the claudaugh ring. Only the heart now had a beautiful diamond in it. Emma bit her trembling lip, glancing at her mom in the Park who smiled back at her.. clearly found it in her old room closet, and gave it to Jay to add a few touches.

_**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I,  
will be young forever**_

"Marry me Emma Nelson?" Jay whispered in her ear.

He waited nervously for her to take the ring, but she didn't move, his breath got caught in his throat, his heart pounding.

Emma finally turned and gave him a 'what are you doing?' serious look, which scared him shitless, until she smiled and leaned up, kissing him deeply, grabbing his face with her little hands.

He smiled against her kiss and kissed her back, grabbing her wedding hand from his face as they did so and slipped the ring it her. It felt perfect and she kissed him harder without even pulling away to look at it, tears falling down her cheeks.

_**You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream!  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and, Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back!**_

He held her tightly in his arms she shrieked a bit and giggled when he lifted her and happily carried her over to near the park until swinging her off gently and kept his arm around her waist, walking to the park to their happy friends and family who clapped.

_**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
**_  
Emma happily looked down at her ring and back to her friends. Ellie and Paige who were clueless anything had ever happened between Jay and Emma were even estatic for the two, seeing the love screaming off of the two.

_**We drove to Cali, And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete**_

Emma was let go from Jay when Snake walked over to Emma, giving her a stern look that turned into a gently warm loving smile and hugged her tight, whispering I love you into her ear as the music blasted around them. Emma hugged him just as tight, closing her eyes.

Darcy and Manny gave another 'FINALLY!' looks and then started laughing and hugged another, beginning to dance with the music.  
_**  
Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever**_

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

"Don't ever hurt her." Spinner warned Jay, slapping his hand and pulling him into a hug as Jay laughed and nodded, "Or else.." Spinner drifted loudly over the music and shrugged, "You'll beat **me** up but I'll still be disappointed."

"hey, I can beat him up." Offered Sean coming around and hitting Jay's back too as they shared a taunting grin and nodded at another, happy for Jay.  
_**  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
**_  
Their friends and family had brought wine to the park and started pouring it in their wine glasses, passing it to everyone.

Everyone for once seemed happy, and extremely happy for them too, as all the girls squeeled hugging Emma in a group hug, the guys laughing at them. But everything was so comfortable, and it felt so right.

"Did you see this coming?" Jay asked as everyone left them alone to go cheers, he walked toward Emma.

Emma shook her head, honestly? "Not at all.. I was beginning to just think I was your.. play toy or something." She admitted sheepishly.

He laughed and it sung in her ear, "You are my play toy." He teased, putting hands on her hips, "And are going to be forever." He leaned his forehead on hers.

Her hands slipped into his and she noticed a claughda ring on him too, just a solid black one. It was beautiful for a guys rings.

She smiled adorably up at him and he grinned widely down at her.

"I love you Emma Nelson." He said breathless, wanting to kiss her badly as he lift her chin and she gave a warning look.

She corrected him, "Emma Hogart." They loved the one it slipped her tounge, it was so damn perfect and better than any other name.

She leaned up and kissed him, mumbleing into the kiss, "I love you too Jayson." He growled at that name and she giggled, kissing him harder and wrapping her arms around his neck and jumped up when he grabbed her and carried her to the table her parents sat at.

_**I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**_

Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No 


	23. FUTURE IDEAS

_**HEY GUYS!**_

_**JUST AN AUTHOR NOTE: I Really want to make another really good alternate Jemma fanfic, but I'm drawing a blank.. then after that, I'm going to update alllll my stories and finally complete them all.**_

_**DON'T BE SHY! Tell me what kind of story you'd like to read involving Jemma. Think creative! No pregnancy ideas.. sick of those hahaha.**_

_**Something like Emma and Jay living in the 50's and what they'd be like back then.**_

_**Or Jay being a rockstar and coming to Emma's little town to fall in love with her.**_

_**Or Jay makes a bet to make the nerd of school, Emma, fall for him, but he falls for her.**_

_**Think of things like that!**_

_**Thanks guys.**_


End file.
